


PastelxPunk One Shots

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Dan accidentally eats pot brownies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gangs, M/M, One Shot, Pastel!Phil, Phil is the head of a gang, Sassy Dan, Sexual References, pastel!dan, punk!dan - Freeform, punk!phil, shy phil, slight mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Punk!Phil is taking his boyfriend Pastel!Dan to meet his friends, and gang members for the first time since they got together. Drinking games, flirting, and playful banter, with a smut scene at the end. Also Dan accidently eats pot brownies.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> 'Introductions' is the first one shot in this PastelxPunk series. Each 'chapter' will be a new one shot in the series with the same PastelxPunk theme.

Phil opened the back door to the ice cream parlour and slipped inside. He picking up his boyfriend, Dan, who was just finishing his shift and locking up. You would never think looking at the two of them that they were an item, they looked on the surface like polar opposites. You see, by any definition of the word, Phil looked intimidating and Dan? Well he resembled a teddy bear. Phil wore a typical punk aesthetic. His dyed black hair was swept off to the side with tints of blue through it. His pale skin was adorned all over with tattoos, and a selection of face and body piercings to match. He was never seen without his favourite leather jacket, covered in various patches he had collected over the years.

Further inside the parlour, Dan was waving goodbye the last customer cheerfully before locking the front door and turning over the closed sign. He cleaned up quickly and emptied the till, before making his way to the back office to put the money in the safe. Once there he slipped off his baby pink apron and hung it up, heading for his locker. He needed to change quickly tonight, he was nervous yet excited all at once to meet his boyfriend's friends, he’d heard a lot about them.

Whilst Dan was going about his last few tasks of his shift, Phil had sneaked into the office and hid behind the door. As Dan came in he took his chance and snuck out from behind the door and wrapped his hands gently over Dan's eyes. "Guess who?" He asked softly. He was trying to keep up his usual cheery persona, although you wouldn’t think it of the 6ft punk, he was a little nervous about Dan meeting his friends tonight. Dan was the furthest thing from a punk aesthetic you could get. He was very clean cut, with soft brown curls, and always dressed in pastel, with a soft flower crown sitting atop his head and nails painted to match.

Dan squeaked then giggled "Dork", he said playfully, spinning in his grip and placing a kiss on his lips. "Just let me get changed and then we can go okay?" He unbuttoned his white work shirt. Phil, admired qhim with a grin and kissed him back gently, "Nope, it's Phil actually." he joked. Phil smiled and slipped Dan's shirt off his shoulders gently and folded it for him. Dan smiled softly and shook his head. The pair had been dating for nearly six months now and were hopelessly in love. Phil had frequently stopped by the ice cream parlour since they employed the soft, pastel boy about 8 months ago, and after 2 months of ‘coincidental’ visits and quiet pining, the punk got up the nerve to as Dan out.

Dan smiled at the fond memory of Phil stuttering over his words when asking him to dinner. He slid off the black work slacks he hated so much and opened the locker to pull out his clothes, while Phil folded Dan's working clothes for him, putting them into his locker. "So my friends are so excited to meet you after all these months" he grinned sheepishly.

Dan looked nervously over his shoulder as he slipped on his white jeans "R-really?" He stood back up reaching for his baby pink sweater which gave him, as Phil had affectionately dubbed them one night, sweater paws. "Yeah, they've been bugging me for months to bring you over." Phil enthused as he watched his boyfriend adorably.

Dan blushed as that, letting it calm his nerves, even if only slightly. The thing was Phil’s friend’s weren’t just his friend’s, they were his gang, his partners, his family. Phil was their leader, so to Dan it was very important that they liked him. "Oh, okay" He smiled brightly, picking a little at his nail polish before setting a pink flower crown on his head, the little flowers almost buried in his soft curls. He grabbed his bag after slipping on his white tennis trainers, "Ready!" he announced, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Let's go then baby" Phil smiled and slung his arm around Dan's shoulders happily. He led Dan outside and waited while he locked the back door of the ice cream parlour, and then led him to his car. Phil leaned into Dan affectionately as they walked he smiled as he noted that Dan smelled of ice cream from his day’s work.

Phil’s car was a little run down and a bit black for Dan's taste but he didn't mind so much. He knew that the car helped Phil to stay low key when he needed it, a flash car would have drawn too much attention. "Am I staying at the gang house with you tonight?" Dan asked curiously as they approached the car. He had only stayed at the gang’s house a handful of times, less than 5 by his count, most often when they had been out and Dan was too wasted to return home, or when he had skipped classes to be with Phil.

"Yeah baby, is that okay with you? If not I can take you home, and we can stay there? But the guys are nice honestly, I just want you to be comfortable" Phil chuckled, opening the passenger door for him.

Dan slid in, it smelt like alcohol and Phil, not unpleasant really, just a contrast to the sweet smell he had been surrounded with all day at the parlour, and the stale smell of his campus classrooms. "Yeah that's fine." He nodded as Phil slid into the driver’s seat and did up his seat belt.

"Let's go then" Phil said happily, hitting the gas and heading off towards the gang house. He smiled to himself as he glanced to his left and saw Dan watching the familiar streets pass as the drove, his leg bouncing nervously and fiddling with his little white earrings as he often did when he was nervous about something.

"Baby don't be nervous honestly, they'll love you. You're with me, you'll be safe" Phil reassured him, squeezing Dan's knee. Dan looked over with a shaky smile, his nerves seeming to calm a little, "I just want them to like me." He laughed nervously. He looked over and saw the fond look that crossed Phil’s face, it was little moments like this when Dan wondered how anyone could find his boyfriend intimidating, or scary. All Dan ever saw was a caring punk boy, who only wanted the best for him. "They will babyboy, I promise" Phil smiled as he pulled into the street the house was located on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was old and run down looking on the outside, but a decently sized and well kept on the inside. Dan wasn’t yet used to the aesthetic, most times he’d been here he’d been very drunk or very horny and hadn’t paid much attention to the details of the building. Dan waited for Phil to let him out. “Oh it's big!" Dan commented, stepping out onto the pavement. Phil let out a throaty chuckle as his mind supplied him with a joke to that effect, and Dan, knowing his boyfriend’s mind as well as own, rolled his eyes playfully and slapped his arm. "It is." Phil smiled, leading him by the lower back. He took Dan around back and opened the back door with a set of silver keys. Dan noted that the back garden was well kept, short grass and a clean firepit surrounded by rocks to sit on. It must be lovely to sit around the fire when the weather was clear. He shifted nervously as they approached the back door.

Phil led him in closing the door behind him and flicking the lock across, as he heard one of the guys inside call out "Oi! Phil's back!" to the household as he passed to go to the kitchen. Dan found himself hiding a little a little behind Phil despite his pride as they approached rowdy voices and laughter from what Dan assumed was the lounge. He took a deep breath and tried to look tall and less nervous than he actually was. His soft pastel look made him stand out against the otherwise dark and slightly gloomy background. Various members of the gang were dotted around the hall resting against the wall chatting with beers in their hands, all sporting a similar aesthetic to Phil’s own.

Phil smiled and held his hand encouragingly, giving it a gentle squeeze. He use his free hand to bring two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, effectively calling the members to the lounge for a meeting. Dan followed him, still trying not to look too nervous, one punk he could handle, but a room full of tattooed and pierced gang members, well, the jury was still out on that one.

Phil smiled as the small group of members filed into the room and took various seats around the room, all of them eyeing the younger pastel boy with curiosity, but no one uttering a word. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Dan, Dan this is the guys." Phil smiled, stroking his side encouragingly. Dan smiled sweetly in response to the words, and gave a small wave of his hand, "Hi!" He kept the nerves from his voice as best he could. There were six other members of the gang present, all dressed in leathers and black with lots of piercings and colourful hair. They ran their eyes over Dan, until finally one of them broke into a grin, the small action releasing some of the tension from Dan’s face.

"Wow Phil, how'd you land such a cutie? Dude you could do so much better" He joked, a friendly smile spreading on his face as he directed the last part of his comment to Dan. This particular man had brown hair in a similar style to Phil’s, one of the only ones who hadn’t dyed it, and wore a lot of silver chains on his black clothing. Dan thought he resembled more of a goth then a punk but decided it was best not to voice that particular observation. Phil rolled his eyes, but it was all in jest, Dan assumed the two of them had a good relationship from that. "Hey, that's enough from you Kendall. He's spoken for" Phil joked and slapped the back of his head lightly. "But you're right he is a cutie" he added, stroking Dan's hand.

Dan smiled widely, laughing a little. Another boy piped up, "You look like a teddy bear." he commented with a strange sort of fascination, causing Phil to break into a small grin. He had thought the exact same when they first got together, prompting the affectionate nicknaming ‘ Bear’ that he had since adopted. “That’s PJ”, Phil whispered to Dan, “I think you two would be good friends”, he added. PJ had the most colourful hair in the room, in was like someone had splashed paint randomly all over his head and Dan found he loved it. His clothes were punky but in a hipster kind of way, more subtle and colourful Dan liked him already.

Phil grinned at the general positive reaction and turned to Dan, giving him an encouraging smile. "You wanna tell them about yourself a little bit babyboy?" Phil smiled, straightening Dan's flower crown on his curls. Dan smiled and leaned into the small gesture, nodding shyly. "This feels a bit like an induction to one of my classes.” He joked lightly, referring to telling them about himself. “Uh, I work at the ice cream parlour in town, I'm studying law and hate it and currently still live with my parents which is even worse." He shuffled a little, biting into his lower lip softly. There were a few playful chuckles from around the room, before another guy, Dan later learned his name was Joe, spoke up. “He has access to ice cream, and he’s going to be a lawyer? You scored big time Lester, always handy to have the law on inside”, he joked playfully and Phil laughed and flipped him off. Joe’s aesthetic was rougher than the others, more rips in his clothes. He looked like someone who worked in manual labour like construction, yet was slight. It was a good look for him.

Phil smiled at Dan brightly, "You know you're always welcome to come live with me if your parents’ place is too much baby" Phil reminded him, stroking his thumb over Dan's hip. Dan smiled at the suggestion but shrugged, "I pretty much do anyway. " He kissed his cheek. Phil had his own apartment in town, it was a loft, a little more modern than this. He bought it mostly at first so he could have a place to crash when he was working closer to the city centre, but after he met Dan it became more of a place where the two of them could escape to just be alone together. "You do" Phil smiled fondly as the guys 'awhed' at them a little sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. "See, I told you they like you." he whispered quietly so only Dan could here. Dan smiled and gave him a small nod.

"What better way for you get to know us then by playing drinking games around a fire!" the first man, Kendall, suggested. The others cheered at the idea. "Sounds fun." Dan agreed with a small smile, Phil winked at him playfully. This was going to be fun.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil lead them all outside as a couple of guys lit the fire pit, while he rummaged around in the kitchen for some bottles of alcohol. There was always plenty of in the gang house, and Phil always seemed to smell faintly of it, usually vodka or whiskey, but it Dan didn’t mind the smell, it mixed with Phil’s natural scent in a way he had come to associate with his boyfriend.

"What games do you think baby? We can play something like truth or dare so you can get to know everyone, or we could play cards?" Phil smiled, passing Dan and couple of bottles to help him bring outside. Dan carried the bottles as he thought over the options, "Truth or dare could be fun" He mused, it could be a fun way to get to know Phil’s friends’ personalities a little better, although he already had a strong feeling that they were going to get along very well. He suspected it would be a little different to how it was played at a teenagers sleepover. One of the gang members, the only woman, spoke up "I suggest never have I ever". Her smile was sly, and Dan got the impression this was going to be a very revealing game.

Phil grinned at her and nodded, "Good idea Zoe. How about we start off with never have I ever, then switch it up to truth or dare?" He offered, sitting down in his usual chair at the head of the fire pit, patting his knee for Dan. "Sounds like a plan boss!" She grinned and took a seat. Her aesthetic was very pleasing to Dan, it was fashionable, almost cute yet retained the punky look the group had. He particularly loved her turquoise coloured hair. Dan smiled brightly and sat in Phil's lap comfortably, leaning back against his chest. The sky was beginning to darken but the fire kept them warm and lit up. Phil pecked the top of his head, Dan’s big brown eyes flickering in the dull glow from the flames and he watched the way the light moved in them for a moment before snapping out of it. "Who's up first then?" He passed the drinks around, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the selection. Dan took a bottle of vodka from the pile, losing the cap.

Chris, as Dan now knew his first name was, grinned and grabbed his bottle, sitting up on his rock, "I'll take this bullet, does everyone have a bottle?" He checked then thought for a moment, "Well then we shall begin, never have I ever make out with a guy." He said smugly, chuckling at the simplicity of it. His friend next to him, PJ, rolled his eyes in a playful manner, "What are you fifteen?" He asked snarkily. Phil drank, so did Dan, as was to be expected. Dan suspected he would be targeted tonight, but was ready for it. He didn’t know why he was still being a little shy and not speaking up much, considering the whole reason behind this evening was to meet his boyfriend’s friends, but he couldn’t help it. He was just always a little shy around new people. Zoe drank too, as did PJ after he was done sassing out his friend.

"AYYY PJ what action have you been getting?" Chris called with a playful smirk, nudging the smaller boy who just flipped him off in return. "Come on Peej, spill the beans? Who is he?" Phil grinned nosily, snaking his arm comfortably around Dan's waist. Dan was curious, relaxing into Phil's comforting hold. PJ flushed and sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes and giving a little glare in Chris’ direction. "Oh, I never got his name, we were both quite drunk at the time and well, you know how it goes”, he smirked and waved his hand dismissively. “PJ has more game than I thought, good for you Peej, I'm impressed" Phil shot him a grin and PJ saluted him playfully, chuckling to himself.

Next was Joe, sat on Chris’ other side. "Go on then Joe hit us with something" Zoe said, nudging his shoulder. Joe seemed to think for a moment, "never have I ever been caught fucking." he said with a smirk. Chris rolled his eyes and said that was bullshit, to which Joe defended himself "Not bullshit, I'm just careful". Dan blushed, there had been that time when Phil snuck into his university and they were caught by a lecturer in a broom closet. He took a sip, as did Phil of course. A few others around the circle did too, which didn’t surprise Phil one bit, his friend’s weren’t exactly discreet, nor did they seem to have an boundaries for that matter. It wouldn’t be the first time Phil had walked in on some of them in the middle of sex, it didn’t bother him overly.

Zoe was next, she looked around the group, "Never have I ever... had anal sex". She grinned evilly. Joe seemed somewhat relieved, though Dan was uncertain why. Dan drank, blushing again despite himself, he was fairly certain that Phil’s friend’s knew they had sex. It wouldn’t be the first time Phil had returned home for spending time with Dan with his back littered with scratch marks, or his neck painted with purple hickies. There was even one time where Dan had bitten down in Phil’s shoulder hard enough to leave a telling, bruise bite mark. Not that Phil cared, he loved it when Dan left marks on his skin, it let him know he was doing a good job. Phil rolled his eyes and taking a drink and squeezing Dan's side lightly in reassurance, a small gesture to let him know things were going good. Dan smiled back at Phil appreciatively. He knew full well thing would get much worse soon, he'd played this before too many times to think otherwise.

Next to Zoe was another boy. With the way he dressed, Dan immediately called him out as a player. Or a pimp. Though he doubted that’s what the man was going for so he didn’t voice his thoughts. He hadn’t needed to think. "Never have I ever used a dildo on myself" He sniggered. Zoe glared at him and drank and Joe hit him, "Casper I really didn't want to know that!" Dan nervously took a drink too, prompting a wolf whistle from Chris. Phil chuckled at them and rolled his eyes in Chris' direction, laughing at Joe and Casper's playful arguing. "That's my boy" Phil gave Dan a playful wink. Dan laughed a little, becoming more comfortable. It seemed that everyone in Phil’s gang was pretty open with each other, so it made him feel a lot more at ease talking about sexual stuff than he first was.That and it seemed no one was going to judge him for anything, which was a first and he appreciated it. Phil was turn next and everyone quieted down to let him speak.

"Never have I ever gotten a boner on the job and had to bail for a wank" Phil smirked, a random pick, but one he knew both Joe and Chris has done, getting them back a little for the torture of everyone else. Dan laughed as he watched Joe, Casper and Chris drink, not before they flipped Phil off, muttering various curses under their breathe in his direction. He himself had not done that, it was the first thing he hadn't had to drank to. Suddenly it was his turn. Part of him want to go safe another told him to say something outrageous and surprise everyone, except Phil who was fully aware of what a kinky shit Dan was by now. "Never have I ever passed out during sex" He went for a safer option this time, deciding to bide his time until the perfect moment.

Phil smiled and stroked his back gently, watching as a couple of the group took a drink. Dan smiled as he watched those who drank, they seemed embarrassed, which led Dan to give a triumphant smile and a small giggle. It was the guy next to them's turn. He was the final member Dan didn’t yet know the name of. He looked like a normal punk, with no real added quirk, it was refreshing. Even Phil was a bit of an odd punk, with his nerdy gaming and anime patches all over his jacket. "Alright, never have I ever been in handcuffs." He grinned, hoping to get a few people who’d been caught by the police. "No fair Alfie, you know I've been arrested!" Casper sighed. Dan flushed red as he drank too, a few of the others looked surprised. "You've been arrested Dan?" Zoe asked curiously. Dan blushed harder "No,” he answered sheepishly, pulling his lip in between his teeth and looking up through his lashes. Phil smirked proudly to him and drank, stroking Dan's side. He himself had been arrested, but the only time Dan has been put in cuffs was by him, and he intended to keep it that way. There were a few hollers and wolf-whistles at that. "Phil, you kinky little shit!" Joe laughed. Dan laughed with them and smiled fondly at his boyfriend, that had gone down well it seemed.

Dan stood up after everyone had calmed down and stretched, "Where's the bathroom?" He asked Phil quietly. PJ interrupted, "Just to the left when you go in, there's food in the kitchen if you’re hungry." He gave a friendly smile and Dan thanked him, heading inside.

"So, what do you guys think? He's amazing right?" Phil grinned proudly, looking to his friends. He had been nervous, his friends were all pretty intimidating guys and girl, covered with ink and piercings and Dan, well Dan was soft and delicate. He's been worried they'd either think he'd lost his edge, or they'd be sceptical. But so far it seemed like the gang liked Dan, which bode well, it meant he knew if they'd have Dan's back as one of their own. "He's adorable!" Zoe said excitedly. Casper grinned, "Kinky, I like him". Joe laughed at that and agreed. "Seems to make you happy and he’s fun so I'm not complaining" PJ commented, "I want to get to know him better, I think we’d be good friends" Chris added. Phil playfully rolled his eyes at his friend's but thanked them nonetheless.

By now Dan was wandering back through the house from the bathroom. His stomach growled a little as he came back into the kitchen, and he decided to take up PJ's offer of food. After scanning the surprisingly neat kitchen he found some brownies cooling on the side. He raised his eyebrows, he didn't really expect to come into a gang house, and find fresh baked goods waiting, but Dan had a sweet tooth and he was hungry, so he wasn't complaining. He took one and ate it quickly. It tasted odd, but good. He ate another, bringing it with him as he wandered back outside.

"Hey babyboy, what's that you've got?" Phil chuckled when he spotted him, leaning back in his chair, pushing his fingers through his fringe. "Brownie, m’found some cooling by the cooker," Dan smiled finishing it off. There was a sharp intake of breath from PJ, but Phil and Chris burst out laughing. Phil chuckled once he regained his composure, and picked him up, sitting him back on his lap. "Oh baby" Phil shook his head, "those are pot brownies, Chris makes them, they're delicious to be fair" he laughed quietly, wiping the crumbs from the corner of Dan's lips. Dan's eyes widened "Oh" He chewed his lip. "Okay" He wasn't really sure how to react, but he just shrugged in the end, he’d been curious about what weed was like anyway. They decided to just get on with the game for now, he would be fine, he’d just have a nice buzz, if anything it would calm his nerves a little. It was PJ's turn now, so all eyes went back to him. Phil kissed Dan's cheek and gave a soft chuckle, he wasn't worried.

"Never have I ever, had a threesome" PJ tried, chuckling as he looked around the group, shoving Chris' arm when he drank, cheering. Dan laughed at their playfulness, Chris was the only one to drink, which was found surprising. He relaxed into Phil's arms. It was strange, but nice, he suddenly felt very relaxed. "How are you feeling baby?" Phil asked him with a cheeky smile, wrapping his arms around Dan and stroking his side. "Calm" Dan said after seeming to think for a moment, earning him a small chuckle from Phil, "And hazy" It was a little slurred, not sure whether that was the drugs or the alcohol. Dan snuggled back into Phil warmly, it seemed he didn’t mind the hazy feeling at all. Phil smiled and snuggled him in, rubbing his side. "You wanna sit out in the game for a bit and just chill?" He offered softly, gently wrapping his finger around in of Dan's curls. Dan shook his head, his curls bouncing around as he did, "Noooo this fun" He grinned up at Phil and giggled, "You're upside down"

"Okay Chris's turn again, one more loop and we'll play truth or dare" Joe suggested, looking at Phil for approval. Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully at Dan, poking his side softly, "maybe you're upside down not me" he joked, looking to Joe, "sounds good" he nodded.

Chris thought for a moment as Dan looked up again. "Never have I ever... fucked someone outside" He grinned evilly. Phil took a drink from the bottle resting in his free hand and chuckled. Dan drank too, but he didn't blush this time, the intoxication gave him no shame. PJ wolf whistled, "Do spill the details boss, you two were the only ones". Phil chuckled, and squeezed Dan's hips gently. "We were in the park after dark, had a few drinks and some food and one thing lead to another. I got a fucking branch in the back" he laughed, remembering the encounter. "You got a branch in the back, and I got bark burns all up mine" Dan snorted "That sap gets fucking everywhere" He poked Phil's nose "Fun though". "It was so sticky" Phil chuckled, wrinkling his nose, "very fun" he winked and pecked Dan.

"You sound adorable when you swear" Chris grinned absently in Dan’s direction. They didn't necessarily seem surprised at Dan's sudden bluntness, given he had just eaten two of Chris’ brownies, and he didn’t exactly make them weak. "Doesn't he?" Phil chuckled, "Just because he looks sweet and delicate doesn't mean he's entirely innocent", Phil teased, running his finger along the soft white denim over Dan's legs. Dan smirked "Pft innocent, what is that word" He watched Phil's fingers, biting his lip softly as Phil caresses his leg with soft touches.

It was Joe's turn again. "Never have I ever… been given a sneaky blowjob under a table". Phil smirked and ran his fingertips softly up Dan's covered thighs and back down to his knee, taking a big swing from his bottle with a smug smile. Dan giggled, but didn't drink himself, and the others laughed. "Anything you too haven't done?" Zoe snorted playfully. "There's a couple of things" Phil shrugged smugly, "My turn, never have I ever had someone else use a toy on me" he grinned. Dan pouted up at him in an adorable fashion, "You targeted me no fair" He whined cutely, taking a long drink. So did Zoe much to Joe's distaste "Sorry babe, needed something I hadn't done" Phil pouted playfully and kissed him softly, making a small appreciative sound. "You taste like vodka" he winked.Dan giggled and kissed him again.

Zoe's turn was next, "Never have I ever... accidentally done drugs". Several people groaned and drank this time, Dan pouted at her, "Sorry honey, I couldn't think of anything else" she giggled, Dan took another drink, and noted he was pretty tipsy by now. "Okay I think it's time to switch now before you lot get my boy too wasted" Phil chuckled, kissed him again. "Got it boss" Casper said "Truth or dare it is!" He rubbed his hands together excitedly. This should be interesting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Casper was up first since he was so excited to begin the game. He grinned as he thought to himself, before turning to the boy beside him. "Joe, truth or dare". Phil watched as Joe chose a truth. Caspar was his best friend but he didn't trust him not to embarrass him, not at all. Joe looked worriedly at Casper as a grin spread on his face. "Have you ever walked in on your Sister and Alfie having sex?" Joe shuddered and nodded, "It was scarring, so scarring" he shivered. Zoe hit him "When was this? Oh god, ew", she grimaced and hid behind her hands, as Alfie sat blushing. Dan giggled to himself, the penny dropped and he finally made the connection that they were related. It was Joe's turn now to embarrass someone.

Joe looked across the group and chose PJ, grinning mischievously, "Truth or dare Peej" he grinned, a small smirk tugging at his lips. PJ looked nervous, "Dare" He said tentatively. Joe though for a moment, "Sit in Chris' lap for the whole next loop" he smirked, with a smug smile. PJ groaned, and shot a glare in Joe’s direction. "Fine,” He muttered, standing up. Chris didn't seem overly bothered, "Hop on, my legs are always open" he joked with a grin and the others laughed as PJ seated himself, looking extremely uncomfortable. Phil chuckled at Joe and jokingly kicked his foot, "You're cruel". Joe grinned "Oh I know, Peej pick someone"

PJ looked around the circle. "Phil, truth or dare" He said with a sly smile, “Hey, I stood up for you!” Phil whined playfully, "Dare" He smirked confidently, taking a drink from his bottle. PJ grinned "Let Dan make you blush". Dan smirked at that, looking up at Phil innocently and waiting. "Go on then, I don't blush easy" Phil chuckled and winked. Dan grinned sweetly, he sat back a little so he was properly seated over Phil's crotch, before stroked his cheek gently, the softest touch he could and played lightly with his hair. He gave his cutest smile and biggest eyes up at his boyfriend, "Love you Philly." He said in his sweetest, most innocent voice, and kissed the end of his nose, giggling brightly. Phil felt his cheeks start to heat and tried to stay on top of it, "Love you too Bear." he smiled, blush creeping onto his cheeks at his at how adorable his boyfriend was, his big brown eyes sparkling. Phil had half expected Dan to be overly sexual in an attempt to make him blush, which wouldn’t have worked, they were both incredibly kinky. He should have known better, he and Dan both knew that if Dan wanted him to blush, all he had to do was act cute and loving, because to got him every time, dare or not.

Dan poked his blush and giggled again, "Got you Philly," He kissed him sweetly. There were a few whoops and sniggers, PJ high-fived Dan. "Nice work, I've never seen Phil blush before. " He laughed. "That's not fair, you know you're too damn cute" Phil pouted and kissed him back sweetly. Dan smiled "I know, I know you too well" He winked then sat back again, smiling triumphantly. "Your turn to choose someone boss" PJ grinned.

"I choose Dan, truth or dare" he smirked cheekily. Dan pouted "Dare" He said boldy, the buzz making him less fearful. "I dare you to tell the guys the story of best sex you've ever had, with details" Phil smirked, taking a swig of drink. Dan made a noise of protest but sighed, looking back to the group. "Fine, I mean it's your story too" Dan sat back for a moment as the others watched amused. "The best sex we had was that night we went to one of my friends uni parties, we didn't drink much but there was this one guy hitting on me all night and Phil was so jealous it was adorable. Or at least adorable until we got home and he tied me to the bed and got all possessive. It was only the second time we'd used restraints but he went all out and holy shit it was the hottest thing." Dan grinned, "Although you still owe me a purple shirt since you ripped it" Dan added cheekily, looking back at his boyfriend, "Babyboy, if it gets me sex like that again I'll buy you a whole closet full of coloured shirts" he smirked and squeezed Dan's knee, placing a small kiss on his neck. Dan grinned and the others laughed too, Dan hadn't been too detailed with his story, but they let it slide. "Okay then Dan choose someone" Dan looked around the circle.

"Uh, Chris truth or dare", he grinned looking across at him. Chris looked up and chuckled, "Dare" he grinned confidently. Dan thought for a moment, "Choose one item of clothing to strip off" He grinned. PJ groaned in protest, still in Chris' lap "Don't encourage him!" He whined playfully, he was putting on a good front but Dan could see right through it, he knew PJ was loving this. Chris rolled his eyes and poked PJ's side, "Why what's wrong, are you calling my body ugly? Because I'm offended!" Chris joked, as he leaned back and stripped off his spotted shirt, tossing it in the middle of the group. "Happy?". Dan laughed at their banter, and nodded with a giggle, "Yeah". He settled back onto Phil's shoulder. PJ pouted "That's not what I said it's just... weird" The others laughed. "Chris choose someone" he said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"I choose PJ" he chuckled and PJ rolled his eyes. "Truth or dare". PJ scoffed "Sure pick on me" He sighed, pouting playfully, "Truth" He didn't want another dare just yet, he could only imagine what his friend’s had in store. Phil chuckled and stroked Dan's side as he watched them. "Why are you so put off by sitting on my lap? I'm just messing with you." Chris pouted playfully, rolling his eyes at the boys' annoyance.

PJ didn't respond and Dan watched them curiously. Chris poked him, "Oi that was a truth, you have to answer it" Chris insisted. PJ went a little red, and bit his lip as he looked down at his lap, "It doesn't bother me that much it's just a little weird" He replied. Casper laughed, and cheered cheekily, "You're in Chris, he likes sitting in your lap!" PJ stuck his tongue out at him childishly, but didn’t deny Caspar comments. Phil chuckled at them and leaned into Dan's ear and whispered discreetly, "PJ kinda has a thing for Chris" he explained. Chris slapped Caspar on the arm and poked PJ in the back softly, "choose someone, it's your turn" he said sweetly.

Dan leaned back, and grinned "Oh Chris has a thing for him too, I bet you he’d get hard if PJ to give him a lap dance for his next dare" He said quietly. PJ picked Alfie as the game continued. Phil quirked his eyebrow, and leaned back a little with Dan in his arms as he watched the game, stroking Dan's leg. "Chris has never even made out with a guy, how do you know he likes Peej?" Phil whispered curiously, interested in Dan's devious plan. Dan grinned, and looked up at his boyfriend, "Oh I can tell trust me, He has the biggest heart eyes since you when you used to watch me in the parlour" Dan said playfully, but fondly as he poked Phil’s chin. Alfie chose truth and Chris asked him if sex with Zoe was good. Joe punched Chris's arm, "I did have pretty bad heart eyes back then, still do to be fair. But now you're mine to love and protect and that makes it so much better" he smiled, kissing Dan's jaw. "Let's do it, I want to see if to works" he grinned. Dan smiled at him "Cutie, yeah it'll be fun either way"

It was Alfie's turn to pick and he chose Zoe "Truth or dare?". The boys all "ooh"ed at him at once to wind him up and he rolled his eyes at them. "Choose carefully Zo" he laughed, "You too Alfie, she could kick your ass" Phil joked, winking at the pair. Zoe narrowed her eyes at them all. "Truth" Casper interrupted, choosing for Zoe playfully. "Is his dick sufficient?". Zoe rolled her eyes and Alfie glared at him, "Did you like me before I asked you out?" He asked instead, smiling sweetly at her. Zoe slapped Caspar on the back of the head, and pecked Alfie on the cheek, "incredible sufficient, and yes" she answered them both, causing Phil to laugh. "Caspar man you really need to butt out before someone kicks your ass, and I won't stop them" Phil kicked his foot jokingly. Casper just grinned. "Go on then Zo, pick someone" Alfie smiled. She thought for a moment and looked around the group.

"Phil" she grinned, and Phil chuckled. "This is the thanks I get for defending you!" He feigned shock, but laughed, "Dare Zo" he grinned cheekily. Zoe grinned evilly "Strip Dan of One item of clothing, your choice which" Dan pouted at her in protest, but really he had no objections. "Do it slowly" She added, winking at Dan playfully. Phil narrowed his eyes with a sly smirk and sat Dan up in his lap and pushed his fingers under the hem of Dan's big, pastel jumper and slowly pushed it up his body, letting his fingers skin over the skin as he did. He gently moved it over Dan's head and slipped each arm out of it dropping it on the rock beside him. Dan lifted his arms to help him, sighing contently as Phil’s fingers ran up his skin. Without his jumper he seemed even smaller, and more slender in build, especially framed by Phil’s slightly more built up body. He pouted at the cold draft, but the fire kept him warm. He settled back into Phil's chest comfortably. "You're so beautiful" Phil whispered softly, snaking his arms around Dan's soft body, letting his fingers splay across Dan's skin to heat him up.

"I chose PJ" Phil said innocently, smiling at them as he stroked Dan's skin. Dan hummed at the compliment, but they were interrupted briefly by Casper, "Wow, Dan do you have a tattoo?" He asked surprised. Dan grinned and nodded, he loved his tattoo. Phil was there when he got it, it was actually him who recommended the artist, he has done quite a few of Phil’s more intricate tattoos. "Yeah, I do" He lifted his arm to show the pastel coloured cherry blossom tree up his flank. They marvelled it for a while and Dan blushed at the attention. "It's very Dan, I love it" Phil smiled and stroked the soft skin under the ink, "my pastel boy" he grinned proudly. Dan smiled up at him lovingly and hummed stroking Phil’s cheek, “my punk boy”.

PJ finally sighed, having made his decision. "Alright Phil, I choose Dare" It seemed he was being brave for now. He was going to regret it in about 2 minutes time. "I dare you to give Chris a lap dance" he grinned wickedly his tongue peeking out through his teeth, his small tongue bar between clinking gently against his teeth. "Alf, get us some music" he grinned. Alfie disappeared into the kitchen as everyone laughed and hooted and wolf whistled. PJ's jaw had dropped open and Chris laughed a little nervously. Phil winked at them, "Sorry boys, had to raise the stakes" he teased, "don't worry it'll be fun" he grinned. Dan chuckled, watching PJ avoiding meeting Chris's eyes, as Alfie brought out his a speaker and attached his phone.  
Phil relaxed back and watched as the music started. PJ seemed awkward to start with, he muttered to himself and took a long drag of his drink. He turned to face Chris as slowly began to sway to the music, popping his hips. He came closer and crawled onto his lap. Phil squeezed Dan's knee and smiled, "good idea with the dare babyboy" he whispered approvingly. Dan hummed, leaning back into Phil. PJ moved smoothly to the music, rolling his hips and they watched Chris' jaw drop as he watched PJ intently, his eyes trailing over PJ’s body. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's stroked over his stomach, watching as Chris moved his hands up into PJ's hips and watched him intently, seems Dan was definitely only something.  
Dan hummed again at Phil's actions, enjoying the soft touches. Chris was almost drooling as he held Pj's hips. PJ grew in confidence, dropping his head to Chris' shoulder and whispering something that made Chris blush red.

"What did he say Chris?" Phil asked curiously, lacing small kisses over Dan's bare shoulder as they watched PJ's impressive movements, clearly giving Chris the time of his life. "I'm not at liberty to repeat" Chris coughed. Then his eyes widened as the music came to an end and PJ finished by seating himself fully on Chris's crotch and raising his eyebrows. Chris’ blush darkened "Come on Peej, I'm only human" He tried to joke. "So it was dirty then?" Phil guessed smugly, and squeezed Dan's side softly. "You were definitely right baby" he whispered. Dan grinned "Oh I know" "Okay" PJ turned around but remained seated in a flushed Chris's lap "My turn for revenge, I mean to choose" He smirked wickedly, looking across at the pair. "Dan truth or dare."

Phil smirked and stroked Dan's hip, he was game for whatever they threw at them, taking a gulp from his bottle. Dan thought for a moment. He was pretty certain if he said dare he'd have to lap dance Phil, but truth could be worse. "Dare" Dan said boldly. PJ grinned as a small smirk crossed his face. "Strip Phil to his boxers and give him a lap dance" PJ said evilly. Phil choked on his drink and coughed, he had been expecting PJ to retaliate just not quite so fast. He was still game though. The others cheered for PJ teasingly. "You sure you're want to play this game? It's Dan's turn to chose next" he teased. PJ shrugged, "Ah well, with so little clothing we'll see every reaction you have to Dan's dancing" PJ grinned smugly.

Dan hid his smile and stood up, turning and pushing Phil's jacket of his shoulders. "Lucky you" he smirked and leaned up to let Dan's slip his leather jacket down over his arms, winking up at him. Dan smirked back, lifting his t-shirt up over his head, as Phil sat upright in the chair once his t-shirt was off, flexing his arms and leaning back, licking his tongue across his lower lip. Dan kneeled down in front of Phil's lap, causing an uproar of whistling and hollering and a grunt from Phil. Dan unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, licking his bottom lip cheekily. Phil smirked and stroked his fingers through Dan's hair, "Quite the reaction you're getting babyboy" Phil licked his lips.  
Dan smirked and slid his jeans off him, leaving him in his boxers. He stood and admired the view for a second. "Alfie can you put on a song?" Dan asked smiling over his shoulder. The others were grinning and Alfie did so. Phil smirked and rested his long, tattooed arms behind his heads waiting for Dan's next move, he didn't mind this dare one bit. Dan moved softly to start with, swaying his hips and moving smoothly to the beat. He took his time making his way forward, making Phil wait. His intoxication ensured he didn't care the others were watching, and Phil with watching him intently, he couldn't care less. Phil licked his lips slowly and watched Dan's hips as he span around smoothly, swaying his hips seductively and rolling his whole body. He winked at PJ as he slid backwards onto Phil's lap, dropping his head back onto his neck and smirked slyly as he rolled his hips down into Phil's crotch, feeling him harden at the action.

Phil grunted quietly and slipped one hand down from under his head to rest on Dan's hips, feeling himself already starting to harden under Dan's hips, meaning Dan would most likely feel his reaction as well. Dan pulled off him and turned around, straddling Phil and rolling his whole body to the music, his white jeans were currently stretched over his own erection to this, highlighting it for Phil’s eyes in the most obvious way. He settled back over Phil's cock and ground down into him, leaning back and resting his hands on Phil's knees to balance himself, actions making it seem he was riding Phil from the right angle. Phil groaned low in his throat and slipped his hand around between them to cup Dan’s cock through his jeans, giving an appreciative growl under his breathe. The rest of the group whistled and cheered, impressed by Dan's commitment. Dan swatted Phil's hand away playfully, sitting up and whispering in Phil's ear, "No touching apart from the hips" He sucked a light mark onto Phil’s neck, still rolling his hips. The song came to an end and Phil slipped his hand on to Dan's hip and brought his lips to Dan's ear, "I can arrange that" he warned playfully, smirking. He was fully hard now and made no effort to hide the fact.

Dan smirked as he slid off and turned, settling himself back in Phil's lap normally again, feeling Phil press against his ass. Dan wiggled a little cheekily as there were wolf-whistles all around. Phil pressed against Dan, "Happy Peej?" He smirked and pushed up a little. PJ smirked "Yep, consider us even" he chuckled. Dan knew it was his turn next but decided he should include some of the others. He tried to keep his breathing even despite Phil pressing up into him. "J-joe truth or dare."

Phil smirked at the effect he was having on Dan and would every now and then press up into him a little harder. "Dare" Joe chuckled. Dan thought for a moment, pushing back into Phil for a little revenge. "Kiss Casper" Dan grinned fully aware they were both straight. They groaned but the others laughed at their expense. Phil's breath caught in his throat and he coughed to cover it, leaning into Dan's ear, "Do you think it's wise to tease me baby boy?" He purred into Dan's ear. Casper closed his eyes and pursed his lips with a grimace as Joe kissed him. Dan didn't answer, just rolled his hips again, hiding his smirk. Joe looked at Zoe "Truth or dare". Phil smirked and held him by the hips, as Zoe also chose a dare. Joe seemed to think, "Prank call mum and tell her you’re pregnant" He said slyly she huffed but pulled out her phone. By now most of Dan's attention was focused on Phil moving in smooth motions against his ass.

"I think we should be going inside soon" Phil smirked, keeping a steady pace as he moved along the curve of Dan's ass. "You've been such a good boy tonight, I think you deserve a reward." he smirked, somewhat paying attention to the game in front of them as it moved along turn by turn. Dan leaned back into him, breath getting more laboured. "Please" His jeans were uncomfortably tight. The others weren't paying them any mind, they had an idea what was going on. "Say goodnight, and go to our room. I'll be up in a few moments once I've taken care of a couple of things, I expect you to be ready" Phil whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe.  
Dan nodded "Where's the room?" He asked rolling his hips back. "Top of the stairs, last door on the left" he purred, squeezing Dan's thigh.

Dan stood up quickly and fiddled with his jeans, trying to release some of the pressure on his cock. "I’m gonna head to bed, see you all in the morning" He managed to keep his voice clear. "See you Dan!" PJ grinned smugly. "Enjoy your night" , Chris winked, "Don't make too much noise". Dan waved goodbye and headed inside. He followed Phil's instructions and found the room quickly enough. It was clean and well kept and smelt like Phil. Dan pulled off his jeans at last, followed swiftly by his boxers and fell back onto the bed, stroking himself a little to relieve the pressure before reaching for the lube on the bedside table.

Phil stretched his arms and sat up, picking up his clothes and Dan's sweater, dusting it off. "Alright boys, and Zo, you know the drill, cameras on when you go inside, Caspar you're on duty tonight, be alert in case anything goes down, we've had some trouble lately so keep me posted if anything changes." he said, "Dan is with me, that makes him one of us. I expect you to treat him as blood, if he needs anything and I'm not around you see he gets it." he stood up and smiled. "He likes you guys, a lot".

“Don’t worry about it boss, we’ll protect him like he’s blood.”, Chris smiled, “He’s a good laugh and he’s making you happy.. If he’s good enough for our boss, he’s good enough for us.” he grinned. The rest of the group all called out in agreement, raising their glasses. "No go on, Dan's waiting for you!" Zoe winked.

Dan was slowly working himself open on the bed for Phil, making low whining noises by the time Phil returned he had worked in up to three fingers by now, his whimper a little louder but he tried to bite his lip to quieten himself. Phil opened the door and stepped into the room smugly, dropping their clothes on the dressed and licking his lips as he watched Dan appreciatively. Dan looked up at him and removed his fingers from himself and spreading his legs out. "Phil" He whined desperately, looking up at his boyfriend with pleading, hooded eyes.

"Yes babyboy?" Phil smirked and licked his lips, walking to the foot of the bed. "Did you follow my instructions?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked down at the younger boy. "I'm ready." He nodded, leaned back forcing his hands to stay by his sides. "Good boy." he smirked and run his fingertips up the length of Dan's cock. "Would you like anything special for a treat tonight Daniel? For making such a good impression." he purred. Dan was shaking a little, he was so desperate for Phil’s touch and they had done little yet, "Anything, I just need you please!" He whined. Hips kicking up into the touch. "Okay babyboy, it's okay I've got you" Phil whispered and kissed him gently, pulling off his own boxers and helping Dan rest up against the pillows. "Are you okay on your back?" He asked gently, grabbing the lube.

Dan nodded quickly, spreading his legs. "Any way you want me." He looked up at him needily, and Phil kissed his neck lightly, coating his cock quickly with the lube and moving between Dan's thighs. Dan dropped his head to the side, giving Phil access and brought his knees up to his chest, exposing his nicely stretched hole to Phil. Phil kissed harder and held Dan's knees, pushing his cock in, bottoming out in one go. "Fuck baby." he growled at feeling of Dan’s walls pressing around him, sucking him in.. Dan moaned, gripping Phil's back, nails making new marks all down his skin, "Move, please, I can take it." Dan promised, he needed Phil, and he needed him now. Phil nodded and moved quickly, kissing down Dan's check, leaning small purple hickey's as he went.

Dan whined loudly, making no attempts to quieten his noises. He rocked down to meet Phil's movements. "You can be as loud as you want baby, don't worry about it" Phil moaned, moving harder. Dan moaned like a porn star, working his hips down quickly, aiming for his prostate. "Fuck", he panted heavily. Phil held Dan's hips with one hand, wrapping his other hand in his hair and pulling their lips together in a heated kiss. Dan moaned into the kiss, they moved together sloppily. Phil slipped his hand between them and curled his fingers around Dan's cock, working over it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah… AH" Dan dropped his head back down, panting "Not gonna last Phil". Phil moaned loudly and changed his angle slightly, so he could rub against Dan’s prostate. "Come for me babyboy" Phil purred, swiping his thumb across Dan's slit. Dan cried out as his prostate was assaulted by Phil’s movement, heat rising fast in his belly and eyes squeezing shut., "Fuck, PHIL" He called out loudly, as he came over his stomach, moaning loudly as the hot, white fluid pooled between them. Phil moaned loudly and followed shortly after, coming hard inside Dan, working him through his high with erratic thrusts”

Dan came down, suddenly aware he'd been scraping at Phil's back. Again. Phil panted as he dropped his head to rest on Dan's chest. Dan pulled his head up, bringing him in for a kiss, it was lazy and loving, and Dan adored it. Phil stroked his cheek, smiling softly. "Thank you for coming to meet my friends." he whispered gratefully, pushing Dan’s sweaty curls out of his eyes.

Dan smiled softly, stroking Phil’s hair, "You’re friends are lovely." He kissed his nose quickly and smiled. Phil pulled out gently, grabbing a handful of tissues and cleaning off Dan's stomach gently, before pulling out and wiping himself off, tossing the tissues in the bin.

"You're going to be treated like one of us from now on, anything you need, they've got your back." Phil smiled fondly at his boyfriend. Dan was excited at the prospect of being so welcomed by Phil’s friends. "I'm glad, thank you for bringing me" He pulled Phil back to him and nuzzled himself into Phil’s embrace. "You're welcome baby, you are welcome here any time" Phil pulled Dan's close to his chest, "You're family now."  
Dan smiled smiled contently. He didn't need to be worried about Phil’s friend's reaction anymore, they liked him, and accepted him into their group. Phil nuzzled his face against the back of Dan's neck, he knew he would always be protected and safe, and it meant the world that Dan liked his friends, and that his friend’s liked Dan.

He loved Dan more than anything in the world, and he knew that he was going to be with him for a very long time. Dan was his family. This introduction couldn’t have gone more perfectly.


	2. Opposites attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil doesn't like Dan, one of the most popular boys in the school because he's an arrogant ass. Dan thinks Phil is a mystery. What happens when their made to woek together on a school project?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a v long one shot ':)

Dan Howell was late. Again. He didn't particularly care, detention to him was an hour of peaceful contemplation or time to do that essay he forgot to do the night before. Anyway, it wasn’t like he was late deliberately, he was a heavy sleeper. When he eventually walked into the classroom the situation was familiar. It was as rowdy and he teacher, Mr. Jenkins, took one look at him and sighed his usual sigh of defeat. "Take your seat, Daniel." Dan did so, grinning at his best friend Louise as he sat down next to her. She huffed, "How do you always get away with shit Howell?” Dan just shrugged in response. "I’m too gorgeous to be punished Lou, we've gone over this before." She rolled her eyes, sighing with annoyance.

Dan was a straight A student in all classes, yet he didn't try all that hard. He was just lucky. Louise was always jealous of him for it, and she voiced that fact often. "Why do you get to be pretty and smart? Seriously let me have some of your DNA." She mumbled with a huff. She was working through the maths equation that Dan had just finished first try. Dan shrugged in response to the question and laughed. “Only if you can deal with the existentialism.” She scoffed, muttering something that sounded like ‘pretentious twat’ under her breath.

Unlike Dan, Phil Lester was already in his usual seat at the back of the class, always on time and often early. He sat alone, few people ever came to sit with him, something or other about him being him being terrifying. He had one headphone popped into his ear with Muse playing low as he doodled in his notepad, trying to ignore the rowdy class and for the most part succeeding. Then he walked in, Dan Howell. The school's resident popular, pastel pretty boy. Everyone knew Dan Howell, he had quite the reputation. He was the school fuckboy, with a large group of friends who followed him. He slept with almost any boy who wanted him, and quite proudly announced that fact and wore it like a badge of honor. Somehow, he managed to get away with literally everything, and it was annoying. Very annoying. After Dan sat down Mr. Jenkins finally managed to get control of the class and start the lesson.

As the lesson started up, Phil pulled his earbud out and stuffed them into his pocket, starting on his work. Phil was very smart, it was something not many people knew about him, given his punk aesthetic people just assumed he didn't care about his classwork. But that wasn't him. Most thought he was just wasting his time at school until he could leave. But he got straight A's and barely missed a class. People took one look at his punk aesthetic and wrote him off. He didn't blame them. His hair dyed hair was jet black and shaved in at the sides with a blue tinted fringe that swept off to the side. He had piercings peppered across his features, and countless tattoos running all over his soft pale skin, mostly up his arms and across his broad chest. His choices of clothing didn't do much to offer any contrast to his looks. Black clothing clung to his frame, with chains or studs adorning the items. Often it was a printed tee or black collared shirt paired with a sleek black leather jacket. Phil liked how he looked, even if it didn’t really present who he was inside.

Back at the front of the classroom, Dan was leaning back into his seat at a dangerous angle as he always did, looking up at the ceiling and wishing he was somewhere other than Math class right now. This was easy work, so it was boring. Dan liked to be challenged but that didn't often happen in these stupid classes, which results in a lot of free time for him to kill. The boy on the desk behind, one of the many jocks in their year, called out to him. "Careful there Howell, don't want to break that pretty face of yours." He smirked, winking down at Dan from behind. Dan looked back at him with a smirk and looked up through his lashes at the stereotypically handsome boy. He may have sucked this one off in the bathroom once, he can't quite remember. "Don't worry yourself, baby I won't fall for you." He winked and the boy in question blushed as his friends laughed.

Dan loved a good closet case, he’s been fucked by many of them over the last couple years. Phil heard him from the back of the room and rolled his eyes, looking back to his book it was certainly more interesting than whatever Dan was saying. Dan Howell. Phil didn't like him, making him one of very few. He was just so pompous, and to be honest, he was a slut. Phil didn't really care that Dan was a slut. It was just how he used it against people, and to get anything he wanted. Everyone loved Dan, it was rare to find someone who didn't. Gay guys wanted to fuck him, girls wanted to be with him even though they knew he was gay, and those who didn't want him sexually were desperate to be his friend. Hell, even most straight guys wanted to fuck him, and most of them did. Dan knew it, that's what made it worse, he played on his popularity, his 'fame', but he seemed like a bit of an ass. That’s why Phil didn’t like him.

The hour passed slowly as it always did in maths. Dan gave a bored sigh as Louise made a triumphant noise from the seat next to him, breaking him out of his daydream. "Got it!" She announced proudly when Dan sat back down properly. "Nice one Lou." He grinned at her, nudging his shoulder with his own. Now she had finished he leaned on the table and shifted his body to face her slightly. "Now, any new gossip to be caught up on? I’m bored out of my mind here." He smiled and Louise rolled her eyes. "Zoe and Alfie had another argument but they seem fine today." Dan snorted at that, and a small smirk played on his lips "Make up sex." She nodded in agreement, "No doubt, oh and Joe warned me that we're getting random partners for projects today in English"

Dan groaned at that, knowing his luck he would be paired with someone less than ideal, and get left with all of the work as usual. "God, I hope they don't put me with Jason,” he sighed, Louise raised a questioning eyebrow. "I thought you were trying to get in his pants?” She asked. Dan simply smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, but gave a small giggle, "And you already have. Of course. I swear to god Dan, I don't know how you do it, I thought he was straight." She handed him a fiver.

The two had a bet going that Jason wasn't straight. Of course, Dan insisted that he wasn’t or at least that he get Jason to fuck him. Dan shrugged, and looked at her, a playful glint in his eyes. "He wasn't straight that night,” he answered simply, his long, black eyelashes fluttering. He took the money and pocketed it. She should really stop betting against him. "Why don't you want to partner with him?" Louise asked curiously, and Dan looked a little guilty. "He's been avoiding me, I think he's scared I’m going to out him. I won't obviously, I’m not that much of a dick, but I don't want him to be forced to be my partner you know?" He answered. Louise smiled softly at that little comment. Dan liked to pretend that he didn't care, but she knew he did, perhaps a little too much sometimes.

Phil heard the bell go and packed up his stuff. Finally. He had a free period before his next class and was hoping he'd be able to catch up with Chris, one of the only friends he had in this place. He wasn't completely disliked after all, he’d even slept with some of the guys, not that he went around broadcasting it like Dan did. He may be antisocial, but he has needs too. He tugged on his leather jacket, letting it sink around his frame comfortably and pulled his bag over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room, tousling his black fringe back out of his eyes and off to the side, his leather jacket and black t-shirt riding up his body a little as he lifted his arm.

Dan lifted his eyes and caught sight of Phil Lester as he swept out of the room quickly. Phil Lester was a mystery Dan had always found himself intrigued by. When he first saw him, he expected a troublemaker, but instead, he was quiet and a little antisocial sticking with his small band of friends who hung out behind the bike shed. He was attractive, very, very attractive and girls tended to swoon over him in corners, not that he ever noticed them. Phil was gay anyway, Dan knew that much about him. Dan packed his bag, wiping the image of those annoyingly pretty, blue eyes from his mind.

"Thinking about Lester again Daniel?" Louise teased,"You should just hit on him already rather than watching him with those longing eyes of yours.” she added, giving Dan a wink. Dan ripped his eyes away at Lou's comment and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Lou, he's not my type." Louise rolled her eyes "I thought your type was just guys?" She sniggered. He glared at her, though really she had a point, and they exited the classroom and made their way to their next class, Dan putting Phil Lester out of his mind. His neck class was music, the one class Dan adored.

Phil slipped through the small groups of people loitering in the halls and looked for Chris, assuming he'd find him somewhere near food, which he was. He was flirting, as usual, with the smaller boy he knew as PJ. He was one of Dan and Louise's friends and made himself scarce when Phil strode over. Chris had been trying to crack him for months. "Still at it Chris, seriously? When are you just going to give up?" Phil chuckled as he leaned against the wall beside the vending machine Chris was currently cursing at. Chris had the same punk aesthetic as him, it's why they bonded in the first place. Which made it pretty funny watching him trying so hard to crack the smaller boy, especially since they were wildly different. Chris huffed and rolled his eyes, "It’s all about the game Lester, he's hot and just enough of a twink to be my perfect type. It's called flirtatious banter, which hopefully one day leads to him wanting me to fuck him" he smirked as he finally got himself a bag of crisps.

"You do know Howell is behind your blue balls, right?" Phil chuckled as Chris moved out his way to let him at the machine. "He's telling the kid to hold out for a little bit so you'll work for him. Otherwise, he'd have let you fuck him months ago." he laughed, kicking the side of the machine swiftly, knocking down a bar of chocolate. Chris choked on his food and coughed. "Are you serious?" He narrowed his eyes. "At least I'll get to fuck him one way or another right? Peej has a fucking great ass," he commented as leaned back on the wall.

"Right" Phil chuckled and grabbed his snack. The two headed out to their usual spot. They didn't plan to spend their free period listening to the rest of their classmates' boring drivel. They settled behind the bike shed located at the back of the canteen and chatted about anything and everything. Mostly Chris' obsession with PJ. Phil was glad for the short break, it gave him time to catch up with Chris and grab a snack before his next class. "I really can't be bothered with it" Phil sighed. Chris cocked his eyebrow, and chuckled, "English is your favorite class idiot." He was right, but not when they were about to be given projects to complete with random partners. Phil was guaranteed to be paired with someone awful, leaving him to do all the work. He explained as much to Chris who just shrugged unhelpfully.

 

Whereas Phil had a free period, Dan did not. As Dan and Louise rounded the corner to their music class PJ came jogging up to them. He was a little flushed and Dan grinned wickedly. "Kendall still at it Peej?" Louise was smirking too. PJ gave them a long suffering look. "How much longer do I have to keep him waiting?" The boy whined. Dan rolled his eyes, "Keep it in your pants Peej it'll be worth it trust me, just one more week and you'll have the sex of your life." PJ stuck out a little bit in their group of friends, he dressed like a hipster and was honest about being a massive nerd. But he and Dan had been friends since forever and if anyone hurt him Dan would kick their ass. They walked into the music room together. Dan was always early to music and Mrs. Andrews adored him, unlike all the others.

Dan took his seat at the piano immediately and Louise leaned on it. He glanced at her and sighed, but there was no genuine annoyance in his voice. "You won't move until I play for you, will you?" She grinned brightly and shook her head, Dan rolled his eyes but started to play anyway. It was a soft, gentle melody. The rest of the class were slowly filing in, paying them no mind. The teacher came in too and stood to listen to Dan play, complimenting him cheerfully as he finished. He blushed red and thanked her, smiling up at Louise who was watching him with her usual look of pride.

The lesson was great. In music, people were allowed to play whatever they wanted. All that was required was for them to have a party piece ready by the end of each term. This time Dan was playing a piece of music called ’Interrupted by fireworks’. It was hard but a very pretty piece (if a nerdy one) and he almost had it. The hour passed quickly and before long the bell went for break.

Dan parted from the piano reluctantly and joined his friends as they made their way to the usual table in the canteen. A bunch of their group was already there; Tyler, Zoe, Alfie, Joe and Caspar. They were having a heated political debate about something or other. Dan was always happy to join in on those. It was a warm day and the café windows were open, meaning Phil and Chris could hear the buzzing chatter going on inside, and Phil caught Chris looking. "You want to go back inside and take another shot at Peej don't you?" Phil rolled his eyes at his best friend, it would be irritating if it wasn't a little adorable, he didn't even think Chris had realised he was whipped. Chris kicked his leg, "Little bit, yeah." he laughed. Phil waved his hand off towards the building, "Go on then, if you must." Chris grinned at him and made his way inside. Phil followed him inside after a minute, watching him from the doorway, he could use a little light entertainment.

The table were laughing at a stupid comment Caspar had made when there was a cough at the end of the table and a slightly intimidated looking Chris stood there. PJ hid a little behind Louise, blushing wildly. Dan raised an eyebrow, "What's up Kendall?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Louise snorted "It looks like it's Chris' dick which is up." Dan choked on his drink with his laughter and the table joined in. It was not unkind, none of them disliked Chris, he just didn't hang out with them. Chris rolled his eyes and tried his best not to let his cheeks turn red. "Just wanted to talk to Peej, Howell. Maybe without his team of bodyguards." He meant Dan no real rudeness. He was one of the few boys in the school who had no interest in Dan, but he didn't dislike him. Besides he was PJ's best friend, he needed to stay on the popular pastel boy's good side. Dan laughed, "Sure." He turned to PJ and whispered in his ear. "Keep it in your pants one more week Peej, just trust me." He patted his back as Peej stood and made his way over to Chris. Phil smiled from his spot by the door, he was happy for Chris. He slipped into the cafeteria past the giggling group and sunk into chair at a table by window, running his fingers through his hair and leaning back lazily.

PJ went with Chris looking a little nervous and the group went back to conversation. This time about Chris and PJ. "Oh, PJ is so going to get some soon." Tyler said excitedly, as aware as the rest of them that PJ was a bit of a virgin. Dan grinned, "He so is, wonder if Kendall is any good?" He added. Joe made a shocked noise and held his chest fakely. "A gay boy that you haven't had sex with! A miracle!" He said playfully. Dan flipped him off as the others laughed. Alfie piped up quickly, "He hasn't slept with Lester, so there's actually two of them." Dan rolled his eyes. They always teased him about Lester. "There are a few of the gay guys I haven’t been fucked by, for example Tyler or PJ." He pointed out in his defence. Louise snorted "Yeah but you want to be fucked by Lester so it's different,” she said cheekily. Dan flushed a little. "Shut up Lou no I don’t,” he insisted, though part of him knew it wasn't 100% true.

"He's probably the only guy you want to fuck you that haven’t gotten to." Alfie teased him and Tyler giggled along with the rest of them. Dan's eyes slid over and landed on Lester as he sat by the window, watching the punk boy as his bright, blue eyes scanned the room with a bored expression whilst he played with the piercings on his lip. Fuck, that should be illegal. Dan’s friends continued to tease him but he was saved by the bell, it was time for English.

Phil pulled himself to his feet, making his way back through the cafeteria towards their class. He heard his name as he passed their table, he wasn't sure in what context, but rolled his eyes anyway, deciding to shut them up. He purposely bumped against Dan's arm as he passed their table, causing the flower crown atop his curls to tumble onto the ground. As suspected, silence fell over the table and he took it as a chance to play with them. He bent over right beside him, close enough to smell the boy's flowery soap. He picked it up, sitting it back on Dan' heads head. "Careful, you probably don't want that getting wrecked." he said casually,as he continued towards the exit.

Dan had been busy trying to ignore his friends teasing as they got ready to go when someone bumped into his shoulder and knocked his crown loose. He turned to snap at them and found himself face to face with the one and only Phil Lester. The bastard then proceeded to bend down and place his crown back on his head. Dan felt the light blush spread but scowled up at the taller boy to hide it, "Be more careful Lester" He replied snappishly and folded his arms across his chest. "Make me, Howell" Phil called back and then he was gone. Dan scowled "Doesn't even make sense" He muttered before grabbing his bag and storming out of the room.

Phil headed down the hall to their English class and took his usual seat, once again at the back of the room on his own as he fished his notebook out of his bag. He was not looking forward to being paired up for this project. Dan came in and sat down at the front with two of his friends, Phil thought their names were Louise and Tyler, on either side of him. He looked irritated and Phil grinned to himself smugly. The brunette made a point of not looking in Phil's direction but his so called friends were sniggering at him. Bastards.

Phil smirked, clearly had some kind of effect on their little group. He listened as the teacher began going over the project, before pulling out a list of partners and beginning to read. They were doing WW1 poems, a topic which both boys seemed to perk up at the mention of. It was interesting at least. "Okay, you've been put with a random partner by the computer. I'll read them out and I want you to go sit by your partner, you'll be staying there for the next week." Dan sighed. He'd forgotten about that bit. The teacher began pairing off people to sit beside one another. "Dan Howell you'll be paired with Phil Lester" She said casually, before moving on to the next pair as if it were nothing.

Dan's jaw dropped and Tyler snorted beside him and whacked his back, "Go get em’ Howell". Louise was giggling evilly. He glared at them as he gathered his things, "I hate both of you. Immensely." He stood up and made his way to the back of the room with a scowl on his face as he approached Phil, who groaned in protest and rolled his eyes. For Phil, the only thing worse than being paired with someone who didn't give a shit about the class was being paired with a pretentious, slutty guy who didn't give a shit about the class. Dan hovered over him. "Yeah yeah I don't like it either weirdo, but we have to suck it up." He took the seat next to him and brought out his books. "You'd better not leave all the work to me, I want to pass this class." He added grumpily.

"Isn't sucking stuff your area of expertise?" Phil grunted as he rolled his eyes, snorting a little under his breathe, "Please, I'm a straight A student, you barely turn up. If anything, it'll be me pulling your ass through this project." he grumbled, opening his notepad back to his notes. Dan blinked at that, "Slut shaming isn't something I’d pin on you but hey say what you like, I get off so I’m not complaining." Dan opened his book, revealing the many doodles of skulls and gravestones all over the page. He got bored. "And I think you'll find I get straight A's too, so you won't be pulling this ass anywhere."

Phil chuckled low in his throat, “Oh I've nothing against sluts, just you in particular" he rolled his eyes, "Good then we won't have an issue, will we?" He shrugged, opening his book. On the side that wasn't filled with notes, the page was littered with soft drawings, mostly of different types of hearts and intricately detailed flowers. Just because he was a punk didn't mean he had to be obsessed with death. He let his eyes drop down and spotted Dan doodles, they were well drawn, beautiful actually, but not all what he expected from pastel boy.

The teacher as she explained the project and they started jotting down notes, and focusing on the work instead each other's presence. She left the class alone once she was done, telling them to get on with it on their own. Dan sighed at looked at Phil out of the corner of his eye, the boy was playing with his pen in his fingers for a while, before bringing it to his lips and chewing the end. "Any ideas?" He asked, looking towards Dan. Dan flicked through the book, "Several, if you’re willing to work with me" He commented.

"Well yeah, of course. I want to do well." He shrugged, "Let's go over a few". He opened the book and spent the next while pointing a few out to Dan, ones that had beautiful meanings behind them despite their solemn context. He listened carefully as Dan picked out a few as well, surprised but his knowledge of the topic and his apparent interest in it.They worked together for the next hour, getting into the work and forgetting their dislike of each other at least for a while. They worked together rather well, chatting enthusiastically both on and off topic and even laughing a few times.

The bell rung and snapped them out of their deep conversation. They blinked at each other, sitting back when they noticed they shuffled close together in their enthusiasm. Phil closed the book and looked up at Dan, "Y'know I think I might have misjudged you a little bit." he decided, "You're not as stuck up as I thought". Dan snorted at that and playfully rolled his eyes, " And you are only a little bit of a twat. Do you- like, if you don’t mind- want to come to mine after school so we can continue this? I really want a good grade." He asked. It was a nervous question, and he don't know what possessed him to offer, but he was a little excited about the idea. After spending a little time actually getting to know him, he decided that Phil seemed alright. At the very least this would give him a chance to suss out the punk boy a little more. Phil was a little taken aback, but nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah actually that would be nice. A good idea, for the project." Phil smiled awkwardly, his tongue slipping out past his lips. He pulled his jacket over his arms and grabbed his bag. "See you at the end of the day, Howell." he headed out of the class. His day suddenly got a lot more interesting. "Meet me by the gates" Dan called after him. Those had been an interesting two hours.

 

Phil headed to lunch with Chris, sitting at their usual table in the back corner of the room. He listened attentively as his friend chatted on first about PJ, then about his Maths class. He chuckled and he ate as he listened to his ramblings before telling him own story, first about his run in with Dan in the cafeteria, then about their interesting English class. "He invited me back to his place to study." Phil said perplexed, "I was surprised he even spoke to me, let alone invited me over." Chris grinned, "Is Howell pulling the moves on you now?" he asked playfully.Phil hadn’t thought about it too much, he never had. Sure, he thought Dan was attractive, and he had an air of confidence about him that was intriguing. But Dan barely ever spoke to him and had never made a move on him. "I honestly can't tell if he genuinely wants to study or he's making a move, neither would surprise me" he laughed and ruffled his hair.

Back at the other table, it took all of five minutes before the others relayed Dan’s misfortune to the whole group and the teasing commenced. "Ayyyy, you're in Howell" Casper sniggered. Dan had given up protesting after a few minutes. Tyler spoke up over Casper. "I think you'll find it'll be Phil who’s 'in'" The whole table erupted with laughter and Dan just rolled his eyes "Very observant Ty, wasn't it Connor who was last up your ass?" He reminded him sweetly. Tyler brushed the comment off, "Why yes it was and it was amazing, 10/10 would recommend" he giggled with a smirk. Dan smirked "Been there" He said cheekily, earning him a whack on the back of the head from Tyler. Thankfully the conversation moved on, and Dan refrained from mentioning that Phil was coming back to his house later.

 

Once lunch was over Phil grabbed his bag and headed for his last class. It was French, one class he really couldn't stand. However, his mind was preoccupied with meeting Dan so he barely heard a word the teacher said the whole lesson. He found himself doodling as the teacher went over some verb, when he looked down he couldn't help but notice the flowers he was drawing resembled those in Dan's flowercrown. With a resigned sigh he drew the soft shapes of the flowers in Dan's crown, then filled in his hair underneath. He figured if his mind was focusing on it he might as well draw it. 

Dan had art last. He liked art, it was calming. The teacher always looked at him slightly concerned after he painted something particularly dark, but that only added to his amusement. Today they were painting something a little more pleasant, buildings in a cityscape. Dan took his usual seat and began painting a beautiful cityscape, complete with skyscrapers and apartment buildings, just like the type place Dan would like to find himself living in one day.

Before either boy knew it, the hour had passed and they were pulled from their drawing by the bell. People were already filing out of the building by the time both boys made their way down to the gate to meet. Dan arrived first and was leaning against the gate. Various people called out to him as they went by and he waved back, smiling, but eyes focused on looking for the punk instead. Phil on the other hand kept to himself as he headed down to the gate, spotting the pastel boy easily in his bright clothes. He kept his head down a little as he passed by a particularly large group of asshole jocks.One of the jocks called after Phil, but he ignored him, it was probably another slur about him being gay, or about his choice of clothes. Dan spotted him and hid the smile which threatened to spread on his face as the punk approached, his head down. "Hey, ready to go?" He asked nonchalantly. "Hey, yeah I am, are you?" Phil slipped his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Dan frowned as the jock that called out to him, but brushed it off. "Yeah, follow me." He spun gracefully on his heels and led the way towards his home, it was only a couple streets from here.

It was a big house, his family did well for themselves. Once he’d led Phil inside he immediately took off his shoes and put them in the closet. In was so clean inside, almost like a showroom and completely silent. "Parents are working till late," Dan explained whilst he waited for Phil to untie his shoes. "Wow, this place is amazing" he commented after looking around. Dan made a noncommittal sound and shrugged “Thanks”. Phil slipped of his shoes and put them in beside Dan's. He felt a little out of place as they made their way through the beautifully decorated, pristine house. "Where do you want to study?" He asked, smiling a little. Dan thought for a moment. "My room, my brother will be home from football practise in an hour and I don't want to deal with explaining you." He led Phil upstairs. "I can't tell if that's an insult or not" he chuckled and followed. He looked around the hallway and took in the photos. He recognised Dan's brother, he was on the football team, pretty good player and one of the nicer ones from what he could see. The pictures on the wall were almost eerie. Some were just landscapes and other pictures of the family, but clearly forced and posed on a white background. Dan stayed silent as Phil observed them on the way to his room. The whole house almost felt like a dollhouse.

He followed Dan up to his bedroom and looked around. Dan's room had silver walls and white furniture. It was neat and tidy, but had a much more lived in feel then the rest of the house. There were little stars painted on the black ceiling in the form od constellations, Phil’s eyes sparkled as he took it in with a spreading grin. There were few photos of family in here, but many of Dan and his friends at various locations around town. He smiled widely in those, happy. The walls were covered in posters of bands that Phil quickly realised were his own favourites, like Fall Out Boy, Muse and MCR. Dan’s taste in music was in contrast with his soft, pastel aesthetic. He had a little white desk and a laptop sat open on it, the screen blank. Dan spread his arms, "Welcome to my room." Phil l took in all of the different aspect before grinning and setting his bag on the floor. "This is really nice Dan." he smiled genuinely, playing with his tongue bar again absentmindedly as he observed the room. "You like Muse too? You have great music taste." he noted, maybe they had more in common than he thought.

Dan smiled to himself proudly, he'd decorated it himself, it was the only part of the house that actually felt like home. "Thanks, and yeah! I adore music I couldn't get by without it." He sat down on the bed. "Feel free to sit anywhere." He smiled, a warm genuine thing which he didn’t use as often as he would have liked. Phil sat across from him and pulled out his books. "Me too! That's so ironic that we like the same bands. Who is your favourite band?" He asked, spreading the books out once he found the right page. "That's too difficult, I like albums more." Dan mused. He flicked through the pages of his own book. "What about you?" Phil smiled, and nodded at that. "I'm pretty much the same, but I do have a soft spot for Muse and MCR" he pointed to his printed tee, which sported a Muse logo. 

Dan smiled even wider at that and started talking about the poems for the project quickly before they got distracted. They worked for about an hour before Dan sighed tiredly and fell back on the bed. That was enough work for today, he wanted to get to know Phil a bit more and instantly thought of the perfect bonding experience. "Wanna play Mario Kart?" Phil sat his books down and stretched out his arms. "Yeah, that sounds good. I love Mario Kart, actually to be fair I love most video games." he tousled his hair. They'd actually made pretty good progress on the poems, their similar choices on which ones to focus on made things easier. Dan stood and stretched, his shirt riding up a to show off his flat stomach. "Okay come on then." He led Phil back downstairs and into the neat looking lounge. "Try not to knock anything or mum will have my head on a stick." Dan said, no hint of humour in his tone. "I'll be careful" Phil smiled, though he wondered what it must be like to live in a house like this. His own home always had a homey sort of disorganisation about it.

The door opened making them jump and Dan's brother came in, depositing his shoes at the door. He went upstairs without acknowledging their presence. It seems Dan’s earlier fears were unfounded. Adrian was considerably younger than Dan but they looked oddly similar. Phil blinked, "Wow, you too look really alike." he noted, "How old is he?" Dan scoffed at that, "13, four years my junior." Dan turned on the TV and set up the game. He handed Phil a remote. Phil took in and stretched, pretending to warm up. "Ready to be beaten Howell?" He smiled playfully, he was actually having a pretty good time. Dan's company wasn't all that unpleasant in the end, for the first time he understood why people liked him. Dan's sluttiness never bothered him, he just always thought Dan was one of those pretentious popular people who looked down on everyone, but that didn’t seem to be the case. He just had a lot of confidence and clearly wasn’t shy about his libido. Phil could respect that.Dan smirked, "Yeah right, I'm the king of Mario Kart Lester, I’ll kick your pretty, punk ass." He sniggered. Me was flirting a little bit. He couldn't help it, not only was Phil attractive, he was interesting and Dan so rarely found people like that.

They played for hours, the time flying by unnoticed by the boys. Dan won most of the time, he was a little shit about it of course. Phil managed to win a few races, but Dan was just too good. Phil chuckled and ran his fingers through his fringe. "Damn it, okay you win smart ass, I'm defeated." he threw his hands in the air. "A very worthy opponent pretty boy, you're definitely more than just your looks." he winked, Phil had been returning the flirting to equal extents, two could play at that game.

Dan hid his blush with a smirk. "Oh I know." He glanced at the time eyes going wide with sudden panic. It was nearly 11pm. "Crap my parents will be home soon" He mumbled, turning off the system. “I better get out of here then" Phil said, picking up on Dan’s anxiety. He quickly pulled on his jacket. "Well Howell, this was actually a lot of fun." Dan opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Mr and Mrs Howell came in. Dan seemed to physically shrink into himself. "Yeah it was, come over again tomorrow? W-We have a project to finish after all." he added, biting his lip. He began urgently shoving Phil towards the kitchen. "I'll get your shoes wait on the patio, please don’t let them see you." He hissed quietly, leading him through the kitchen to the back door. "I'd like that" Phil whispered and slipped out onto the patio, moving away to the side out of view from the the glass doors. He bit his lip, he got a small thrill from the experience but he had no idea why, it's not like they had been doing anything, just working and playing games. Although Phil got the impression Dan’s parents wouldn’t appreciate his appearance very much.

Dan's parents came into the kitchen a few moments after Dan quietly shut the door. "Daniel, what are you doing awake this late on a school night?” Dan looked down "Sorry mum.” She scoffed "Only words. We got your report today, you got a B in French." Dan winced "I-I'm not good at French." Her eyes flashed and his Dad folded his arms "Do we need to take your privileges away again?” Dan shook his head "I'll get it up I promise" He said quickly. They seemed at least somewhat satisfied with that. "Go to bed." He left, looking behind him to check then jogged to the front door to pick up Phil's boots and ran upstairs. He flung open his window, relieved his room was at the back of the house "Pst Phil!!" He called anxiously.

Phil frowned as he listened to the conversation, he got one B it's not like he killed a man. He made a mental note to offer Dan his help with French. Once he heard the boy call down to him he look up. "Drop them, I'll catch." he called up as quietly as he could, putting his arms up in the air. Dan dropped them, wincing when they caught Phil's chin in the fall. "Sorry!" He hissed, trying to stay quiet. "Jump over the back fence and you're home free.” Phil chuckled, "don't worry about it, adds to the aesthetic" he called quietly. Dan had a sudden thought then called down. “ Wait! What's your number?" He brought out his phone. Phil grinned and called out his number quietly, standing up straight once he's tied up the last lace on his combat boots. Dan typed it in. "Thanks, see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. He'd really enjoyed Phil's company tonight. "You're welcome! See you tomorrow pretty boy." He smiled and hopped the back fence, giving him wink when he was on top before dropping down the opposite side and taking off down the street.. Something about their night sent a thrill of excitement through Phil, for the first time in ages he was looking forward to school tomorrow.

Dan blushed and bit his lip, "Goodnight Lester" He said quietly, despite knowing he wouldn’t hear him and slid back inside, smiling broadly as he slumped down on the bed. After a minute, he opened his phone and sent a cautious text; -Thanks for the good time Lester ;)-, before changing into his pjs. 

Phil ran swiftly back to his own house, he only lived a few streets away. He crept in the back door and quietly made his way upstairs, slipping undetected into his room. Thankfully, his older brother has his parents were distracted in the lounge so he made it in with minimal risk. He dumped his stuff by his desk and grabbed his phone. He was surprised by the almost flirty nature of the text, a smirk breaking out on his face as he replied. -Anytime Howell, I had fun ;)- He stripped off and pulled on the joggers he kept for bed, before flopping onto the comfortable sheets with a tired sigh.

Dan heard his phone ping as he brushed his teeth. He grinned mischievously as he read the message and finished brushing before replying boldly. -I can be more fun ;)-. He flopped back onto the bed, climbing under the covers. Phil replied quickly, apparently he wasn’t shy about seeming eager.-I've heard, I bet we could be a lot of fun together if we put our minds to it ;)- Dan blinked in surprise. Well, it seemed Lester may be interested after all. He thought for a moment before replying curiously. -What have you heard? x.- Phil bit his lip, not wanting come across cheeky, he settled on a playful and flirty reply. -"All nice things, that you give a good time"-. Dan chuckled at that, Phil was being cautious all of a sudden. -I do, maybe you'll find out sometime x-.

Phil bit his lip, an idea forming in his mind before he could stop it. He laid back and took a quick selfie, head resting back against the pillows with the duvet resting across his mid stomach. His shirtless torso and arms were bare, showing off his many tattoos. He checked the picture, he was biting his lip a little with a somewhat sleepy look, his hair tousled and unruly. He knew he was being a little bit of a fuckboy, but Dan was flirting with him and he had a sudden desire to impress the younger boy. He sent the photo with quick text, -"Maybe I will. You're keeping me up Howell x-

Dan heard the ping and opened the message, his eyes going wide at the attached photo. Shit, well that just went right to the top of his wank stash. He smirked, they were playing this game were they? He could do that. He wiggled out of his covers and lay on top of them, his curly hair was messy and he let his tongue poke out just a little. He wore only a soft pink sweater and boxers, making sure to get as much of his body as possible in as he looked up at the camera through his lashes. He sent the photo. -All of you up? Or just certain body parts? x-..

Phil was shocked when he got a photo back, he didn't know how his photo would go down, but clearly Dan liked it. Dan’s picture sent a thrill through him. He looked over the image before he saved it to his phone for later use. He could get on board with this. He pushed the covers down a little at one side, so his legs were peeking out, and pushed the hem of his joggers down just enough for band of his boxers to peak out. He hooked his thumb in the band and looked up into the camera, letting his tongue peek out between his teeth, -Seems like all of me is up now, or getting there anyway x-.

Dan's heart jumped a little when he heard his phone and he nearly dropped it when he saw the image. “Fuck” He muttered out loud and quickly saved it. They were really doing this huh? Well he hoped Phil could keep up. He brought his hand down his stomach and over his crotch, and palmed over himself a little, so his half hard cock was outlined a little against his white boxers. He ran his hand up under his sweater and lifted it up, so one of his nipples showed. Yeah that should do. -What about now? ;) x-.

Phil's stomach flipped when he heard thee ping only a minute later, and let out a soft, unrecognisable sound when he saw the image. He saved it and leaned up on one elbow, pushing his joggers down to rest over his boxers under his cock. He adjusted them a little so that they to him clung perfectly, making it obvious he was sporting a pretty decent semi. He let his fingers rest over the outline of cock at the base, holding his tongue bar out between his teeth, giving the camera his best bedroom eyes. -You tell me ;) x-

Dan was waiting impatiently for Phil’s response, so much so that he dropped his phone onto the bed in haste when it pinged again. He groaned when he opened the picture. Holy shit, Phil was insanely hot. He saved it, then slipped his boxers down and began working his fist over himself. It didn't take long as he stared at the image Phil had sent him before he was coming over his hand. He took a picture, this time just his face, but his flushed, fucked out expression gave away everything that wasn't seen in the image. He sent it. -oops ;p x-.

Phil drummed his fingers impatiently on his stomach as he waited for Dan's reply, nerves bubbling up a little when it took him a good few minutes. When he eventually did Phil let out a small choked noise. Dan had definitely just gotten himself off to his pictures. He fumbled and pushed his boxers down, working his fist over himself as he stared at Dan's pictures. He closed his eyes and let the images sink in. It only took him a few minutes before he had come over his hand. He took a similar picture of the top of his chest and his face, flushed with a few beads of sweat running down his face, his eyes hooded and his expression fucked out. He sent it with a simple, flirty message. -I can vouch for you being a good time now ;) x-

Dan was patient as he waited, the minutes hinted at exactly what Phil was doing and that knowledge gave him a thrill up his spine. When the reply came he looked at the picture and bit his lip smugly. -Baby you have no idea x- He replied simply. Phil bit his lip with a smirk at the response. -"Not yet pretty boy, but maybe someday x- he replied playfully, relaxing back against his pillows. Dan read the message. In the future? For Phil, he thought he could wait. But he wasn't going to make it easy. -I'm patient, see you tomorrow Phil ;) x- 

Phil smirked and plugged his phone in to charge. -See you tomorrow pretty boy ;) x- he replied, before sinking down into the sheets. Today had been... interesting, to say the least. Both boys drifted off to sleep, excited for school in a different way to usual. Now they definitely had something to keep them occupied during class.

 

The next morning Phil woke up a little earlier than usual, he wanted to look really good today. He told himself it wasn't for Dan, he just wanted to make a bit of effort. He wanted to look good, but he also wanted to look, well, hot. He showered to get rid of any remaining evidence of last nights activities, before pulling on his favourite ripped black skinny jeans. They clung tightly to his body around his hips, and showed off his long, thin legs. He opted for a black tee again, this time a simple plain black v neck, with short sleeves. The fabric clung tightly to his body, easily showing off his broad chest and muscular arms. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair into place. Yeah, he look good.

Once dressed he headed downstairs to get breakfast. His brother was already halfway through his food. "You're up early" Phil commented as he grabbed a bowl and some cereal. Martyn looked him up and down before replying, "I'm taking Cornelia out for coffee before she starts classes." He yawned and finished his own food, "You're dressed up awfully flash today, any reason?" he asked. Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled, sitting at the table. "Nope, no reason. I look like this every day" he shrugged casually, stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Then why were you just getting home at half eleven last night?" Martyn smirked as he cleaned up Phil rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I was hanging out with a friend, lost track of time." He finished his cereal and put his bowl in the dishwasher, before sitting down and tugging on his black combat boots. "Whatever you say little brother, just do me a favour and use protection." Martyn chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Seriously Martyn?" Phil scowled and fixed his hair back into place, pulling on his black leather jacket. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, flipping him off.

Dan on the other hand, he woke to an irritating noise that he soon realised was his third alarm. Well fuck. He jumped out of bed and ran for the shower as fast as he could, hearing the rest of his family already eating downstairs. Shit, how does he always manage to sleep through his alarms? He had three of them for fucksake! Dan showered as fast as he could and ran back to his room to change.He wanted to look good today, despite not having as much time as he would have liked. He dressed quickly in his usual white jeans. He loved the way the soft fabric clung to his skin, and showed off his curves, especially around his hips and ass. Today he chose his pastel purple, off the shoulder sweater which was a little too big and and a matching purple and white flowercrown. He came downstairs in a hurry. His brother was by the door putting on his shoes, already ready to leave. "Gonna be late again bro?" He asked with a smirk. Dan flipped him off before running into the kitchen. "No running in the house Daniel, how many times must I tell you?" His mother scolded. Dan dropped his eyes to the floor and grabbed his cereal, eating in silence.

Dan ate as quickly as he could, watching his parents leave the house before putting his bowl in the dishwasher and running upstairs to brush his teeth. He grabbed his rucksack and shoving on his white pumps. He glanced at his phone, he had five minutes to be in his first lesson. Shit. He ran out the door and power walked for school. He refused to run, it would make him sweat and ruin his hair. By the time he came through the gate the bell was going. Shit, he was late for maths again. He was definitely going to get detention this time if he was caught out by the teacher. 

 

When Phil got into the maths classroom that morning he noticed right away that Dan wasn’t in his seat,in fact he wasn't anywhere around the room. He figured the boy was probably late again. Dan had been late the last 4 days this week, he would end up with detention again if he was late today But they had plans, which Phil didn't plan on on letting detention spoil. Phil convinced himself that’s why he slipped down to the front of the class and distracted the teacher, asking questions as if he were struggling with the material. This way she wouldn't notice that Dan was missing. Dan run-walked into the room in a hurry a few minutes later, fully expecting to be yelled at. To his surprise the teacher was too busy talking to Phil to even notice him slip into the class late. He blinked. Phil never needed help in maths. He sat down next to Louise and watched the tall, punk boy at the front of the class. Did he just stall the teacher for him? Phil thanked her and took his papers back, winking playfully at Dan as he met his eyes on the way back to his seat. Dan blushed a dark red colour and looked down shyly. What was wrong with him? Dan Howell blushed for nobody.

He was a school flirt for fuck sake, why was his heart beating so fast at a single, albeit cute, gesture?

Louise poked his cheek. "Is the great Daniel Howell blushing?! Who are you and what have you done with my shameless slut of a friend!” She asked with a genuine shocked expression despite her playful comment. Dan swatted Louise's hand away, "Shut up Lou" he muttered. She grinned triumphantly, she was right! She didn't let up just yet, "Has Lester finally cracked you? I thought you said you don't get crushes Danny?" She giggled quietly. Dan scowled at her and looked down at the equation, completing it with ease and pointedly ignoring his friend.

Phil chewed on the end of his pen as he listened to the teacher drone on about equations and algebra. He found himself watching Dan in the corner of his eyes. He began doodling in his book, playing with the small metal balls through his lip again. His usual doodles of flowers this time had been replaced by a sketch of a set of eyes.

About half an hour later, there was a kick to the back of Dan’s chair and he turned to look behind him. The jock from yesterday, Jason, was smirking at him. "Want to meet me in the locker room at lunch Howell?" He suggested quietly, licking his lips. Louise rolled her eyes and Dan felt a triumphant smirk cross his face, looking through his lashes, that was until he saw in the corner of his eye that Phil was looking over at them. Dan locked eyes with him for a moment.

Phil had been watching the exchange, and his stomach dropped a little at the triumphant little smirk that crossed Dan's lips, and the way he looked up under those beautiful long lashes of his. Ouch, that hurt more than he expected. He locked eyes with Dan, and gave him a small, defeated half smile to show him he got it, before looking back at his paper and taking notes again. Had he been stupid to think Dan was flirting with him for real? He couldn't compete with Jason. He kept his eyes back on his papers, the very ones he’d pretended earlier on to be stuck with, and focused on his work. He would admit he felt a little gutted. He let himself believe Dan might be interested in him.

Dan watched as Phil gave him a little defeated smile and looked down with a saddened expression and he felt his heart drop. "Sorry Jason, I’m not feeling it today. Ask Tyler he's very accommodating." He muttered and turned back in his chair as confusion crossed the faces of both Jason and Louise. "Well shit Howell, you really are fucked aren't you?" Louise said with a suddenly serious face. Dan looked at his work, trying not to think about it too much. Dan shot a glance back at Phil and felt his heart drop a little more. Phil wouldn't look at him, and that sent a pang of sadness through him. He'd fucked up so soon. He didn't want that, not with Phil. Phil seemed like he could be something interesting. Louise was giving him a concerned expression but she said nothing for the rest of the lesson.

Phil focused on taking notes and practicing his equations, letting his mind get lost there instead. He was good at maths, so it was easy enough to let his mind slip into focus. When the bell rang he packed his stuff into his back and stalked down to the front of the class and thanked the teacher for her help, keeping up the pretence of having been stuck. He was always taught to be polite, even if he was lying. 

Dan watched him go. He wanted to catch him, to grab his arm and say something. But what would he say? He packed his bag quietly and stood up. Louise left him in peace as he made his way to French. Sitting down in this class only reminded him of his parent's threat. He hated French, he was no good at it. Dan focused the whole lesson for once, determined to do well and get his mark back up. He couldn’t live without his phone for another month.

Phil had music next, it gave him a chance to get a break from having to see the endless stream of people flirting with Dan. People that weren't him. He'd been stupid to think Dan was flirting with him for real. He grabbed his folder and sat at the back of the class. He wasn't really any good at music but he tried, he had the basics of guitar down but opted to try his hand most of the year with song writing. He could read music, and was fairly okay at writing it. It was just playing it that became an issue. Time passed quickly enough, the work distracting Phil from his sombre mood.

French was a long and painful lesson for Dan and he was exhausted as he and his friends made their way to the canteen. After his own class Phil also headed downstairs to meet Chris, but instead of finding him waiting at their usual table he found him flirting with PJ again. He watched them fondly and shook his head, chuckling quietly. Chris has no idea how far gone he was it seemed. He decided not to interrupt and instead headed for their usual spot outside, alone.

In the canteen, Louise watched Dan with concern as he sat down, eyes focused somewhere far away, a saddened expression on his normally cheerful face. Joe snorted. "Is he having another existential crisis?" He asked, and the group chuckled. Dan was famous for those. Dan looked down and picked at his jeans. He could fix this. He knew he could. Phil was in his PE class next and he could show him that he didn't want Jason. He looked up at them with with a feigned expression somewhere between playful and amused, "Yeah, it's just you know, death, sneaks out of nowhere." The others laughed but Louise said nothing, staring at him with knowing eyes. He winced. There was no lying to her. Louise always had a way of knowing exactly what Dan was thinking.

Outside, Phil sat down outside behind the bike shed, pulling a snack out of his bag. He didn't really feel like going back inside where they were all sitting just yet. He was annoyed with himself and a bit down about his stupid idea of Dan being interested in him. The last thing he wanted was to be in the canteen, sat no more than 15 or 20 feet from them all, watching Dan flirt with an array of guys that weren't him. He had PE after lunch, the thought alone got a groan from him. He wasn't the biggest fan of any type of sport but he wasn't terrible, so he put up with it. Dan was in his class, which could be a problem but so was Chris so that could be distracting. Unless he favoured trying to woo PJ again. He ignored the thought, stuffing his face with the crisps in his hand instead.

Dan’s group joked away until the bell went and he made his way to PE with Louise and Joe. He was much more enthusiastic than normal, hopping the others didn't notice. He changed quickly into his PE kit, most boys went for the jogging trousers, but Dan was Dan. He wore a pair off too short fabric gym shorts and tight, pastel blue t-shirt. He pushed his curly hair up into a quiff and bent over to tie his gym shoes, earning a wolf whistle from one of the jocks across the locker room. Perfect, that meant he looked alright.

Phil slipped into the locker room and began to change into his PE kit, pulling on his grey joggers and a black t-shirt. He winced inwardly as he pushed his clothes and bag into his locker. God, he didn't realise just how much effort he'd made today. Now he felt even more foolish. Luckily though, he had a change of clothes in his locker, he’d probably opt for those instead after class. He tucked his boots into the locker and pulled on his converse instead before leaving the locker room and heading for the gym hall.

Dan caught sight of Phil as he made his way towards the sports hall. He bit his lip, looking at his friends and considering going after him. Louise sighed and rolled her eyes knowingly, "Go after him Howell, you look like you need too.” Dan didn't need to be told twice. He jogged after him. "Phil!" Joe looked after him confused, then looked at Louise who explained what was going on as they headed for the PE hall.

Phil stopped and slipped his hands into his pockets shyly, he turned on his heels and put a bright smile on his face as Dan jogged up to him. "Hey, everything okay?" He asked casually. Dan looked a little sheepish. "Yeah! I was wondering... Do you want to partner with me, for this lesson?" He bit his lip, shuffling a little on his feet. He watched Phil's eyes widen a little as they took in his outfit. Surely that was against the dress code? He looked amazing, Phil wasn't complaining. "Uh, me? Yeah, sure. I just thought you'd want to partner with someone else. Maybe Jason or PJ you know? Or maybe Louise" he shuffled his feet. He only added the others for his own benefit. Dan didn't need to pretend with him, he wasn't stupid. All Dan had to say was that he wasn't interested, Phil would understand. He didn't need to explain himself.

Dan smiled a little, stepping a bit closer and gently touching Phil’s arm. "Why would I choose Jason over you?" He replied quietly, not mentioning the others, they both knew that they were added on as extras. He was a little nervous, he'd never cared about being rejected before. But if Phil said no, that would hurt. Phil's breath hitched, if Dan was pitying him he was doing a pretty good job of seeming genuine. "Well, just look at him." Phil shrugged and nodded his head to the side in Jason's direction as he stood inside the gym hall talking with their teacher. Jason was a typical jock. He was handsome in a traditional kind of way, had a hot body with decent muscles and that charm about him that made people swoon. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, he's really hot. I get it Dan" Phil said shyly, nodding as he looked at his shoes. He didn't have nearly the confidence Dan did, though he wished he did. He pulled one his snake bites into his mouth along with his lip.

Dan actually laughed at that and shook his head, Phil was adorable. "Jason is a carbon copy. He's boring. Sure, he's attractive. But damn Phil you have no idea what you do to me. I have a soft spot for the bad boy." He smiled confidently and watched Phil's lips as he sucked in the piercings and groaned. "Fuck, that's not fair Phil Lester. Why do you get to have a great personality and look like a fucking god?" He mumbled softly. Phil's jaw fell open a little, and he took a second to recover, releasing his lip from his teeth's grip. A blush rose on his cheeks. "I wouldn't say I was a bad boy.” he smiled a little despite himself. "You're not messing with me, right? You really mean this stuff?" He asked, feeling a little proud of himself. He had no idea he had such an effect on the famous Dan Howell.

Dan blinked at that. Then it hit him, Phil thought he was just another of his conquests. He was suddenly a little ashamed, the tips of his ears going pink, that was definitely not the case when it came to Phil. "I-I mean it" He said quietly. He rubbed his arm as realisation hit him, he did mean it and that was scary. Phil rubbed the back of his neck. "You're full of surprises, Howell" he nudged Dan with his hip, "But thanks, nice to know you think I'm hot." He winked playfully, "C’mon pretty boy, we're going to be late, I already stuck my ass out for you once today." he teased, feeling a little more settled now he knew that Dan wasn't just messing with him. And the fact that Dan chose his company over Jason's, that had to mean something, right?

Dan was relieved by Phil's reply and he smiled. "Yes thank you, so much, for that. I guess it's my turn to stick my ass out this time." He smirked a little, leading the way into the hall just as the teacher called the class to order. Phil grinned and bit his lip, "I hope so” he teased quietly. They slipped into the crowd of students, thankfully in time and seeming to go unnoticed.

It was a yoga class, much to the displeasure of the students and they had to work with their partners to get into the right positions. Dan did his very best to make it as difficult as possible for Phil not to stare at him. Much to his amusement, Phil was failing very hard at not staring. He couldn't help himself Dan was wearing such tiny little shorts and such a flimsy shirt that every little movement showed off his curvy body at a new angle and he was very much enjoying the view he had.

Dan caught sight of Louise and Joe watching them and giggling. He rolled his eyes at them, though he could feel a little blush warming his cheeks. The cat like position had been up first and Phil had very slyly gotten behind him and pushed him down into the position. Dan’s arms were stretched out in front of him, his back arched and his ass in the air. He tried to control his body a little bit. If he got hard in these shorts they would show everything. It was at that moment Phil leaned down to his ear,"You look pretty good in that position." he whispered playfully, adjusting Dan's hips slightly to improve the arch of his back. He moved his hand up Dan's spine making sure it was in the right position, letting the tips of his fingers linger a few seconds longer than they needed to.

Dan shivered a little under the touch. This wasn't really the position he was used to being in, but a small part of him didn't mind it with Phil. It was hot. "This isn't my usual position, so consider yourself lucky, Lester" He smirked, looking back over his shoulder at Phil. In response Phil simple gave a small hum. "I do consider myself lucky, I've got a pretty great view from my end, Howell." he smirked and shuffled a little closer when no one was looking. Just a little harmless flirting, or so he told himself. Dan felt Phil press up against his ass and gasped a little, he could feel the slight hardness of Phil's cock pressing lightly against him. He let out a breathless laugh, "Careful there Lester." He purred lowly. "These shorts aren't very forgiving.”

Phil huffed playfully and kept as still as he could, just enjoying the shape of Dan's ass against him for a little bit, "Well we can't have that out here in the open now can we pretty boy?" He whispered teasingly and lifted his hips away. Dan brought himself back up into a standing position, letting his back pressed into Phil's strong chest. "Hmm, unless you're into that?" He said with a chuckle. Phil let his body relax a little against Dan's back, “There's a first time for everything." he smiled playfully. "You're quite the tease Howell." Dan smiled back at him as he batted his lashes innocently, "So I've been told." He winked.

The rest of the lesson went much the same way, a lot of the positions were too difficult and ended up with them both on the floor, either laughing or groaning with pain. Sometimes both. "Damn, I mean, I’m quite flexible but that last position was something else." Dan joked as they made their way back to the changing room together. Joe jogged up to join Dan's side. PJ and Chris were walking ahead of them and Chris had his hand dangerously low on PJ’s back. Dan hoped his friend would resist until Monday at the very least. Phil rolled his eyes playfully in Chris' direction and chuckled. "Better you than me, there was no way I was making it." he stretched out his aching muscles. "Lunch and then English, just a few more hours." He thought out loud and he pushed his hair back.

Dan watched him push his emo fringe out of his eyes absently as he spoke. "Yeah, you coming around again? T-To work on the project I mean." He added as Joe raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there" he noticed the way Dan quickly mentioned it was for class, and took the hint. "We need all the time we can get for this project." he added. Dan nodded, damn it he was blushing again, this time he found himself biting his lip. He swore he'd blushed more in these two days than ever before. Damn it Lester. Joe smirked. "Hey Phil, I'd like to congratulate you. The only person I’ve ever seen make Dan Howell blush.” He grinned. Dan punched his arm. Phil chuckled but smiled a little proudly, "Thanks, it's a hidden talent I suppose I have." Joe slapped his back, "I like you Lester." He commented, before making his way to his locker. Dan scowled after him. "See you after Lunch?" He asked, referring to English before making his way to his locker next to Joe. Phil smiled a little shyly, people weren't usually this nice to him. "Yeah, see you then." he nodded as made his way back to his locker, pulling out his regular clothes.

Dan dressed quickly, and Joe waited for him before they met Louise outside and made their way to the canteen. "Well, watching two hours of sexual tension between you and Lester has certain confirmed to me that you have a crush Dan. You're never normally this coy." She commented, giving him a look as if she was daring him to oppose her. He sighed. "I was hardly coy.” He scoffed, then sighed “Okay, okay. Maybe I have a little crush on Phil." Joe snorted. "A little?" Dan looked at him exasperated. "Fine a big crush, are you happy?!"

Dan and the others sat down. Dan picked at his food a little bit, he was never really that hungry at lunch, preferring to binge eat in the evening. The conversation was on a fight the absent Zoe and Alfie apparently had in art class. Dan was only half listening. His ears perked up however when Tyler brought up the topic of him and Phil. It was becoming a group favourite. "I've never pinned you as one for puppy love Dan, I guess Lester must have some serious charms to woo you." He winked. Dan meant to scowl but replied before really thinking about it,"He does." He sounded wistful even in his own ears and winced. The others laughed at him. Caspar made the sound of a whip being cracked, a joke they made whenever someone was whipped and soon everyone joined in. Dan rolled his eyes. He wasn't whipped. Right?

Over at their own table, Phil and Chris sat down to lunch as they usual table. They say down, and Phil smiled over at Dan as he took his usual seat, sitting his tray down in front of him. "Seems like you and PJ were getting pretty friendly last class." Phil commented smugly to Chris as they began to eat. Chris chuckled, "Oh yeah, he's definitely holding out on me but I kinda like it, you know? I've never had to chase someone before, they normal just give it up." he shrugged as he ate his food. "Hey what's going on over there, loverboy looks conflicted." he nudged Phil's arm, and nodding in the direction of Dan's giggling group. He wasn't blind, he had noticed what was going on between the two of them, even if Phil had remained fairly tight lipped about it. Phil looked over and then looked back at Chris, "I have no idea", he replied. Dan did look a bit spaced out, hopefully it wasn't his fault.

Dan felt eyes on him after a while and looked around, spotting Phil looking his way. He smiled and gave a little wave, his heart racing. Well shit, he was whipped. He groaned a little and the others laughed. "See we're never wrong!" Tyler grinned, and then raised an eyebrow as a shadow fell over the table. There was a light tap on Dan’s shoulder and he turned turned to find an agitated looking Jason standing over him.

Dan looked up at him unblinkingly. "What's up Jason?" He asked politely. The group behind him had fallen silent. Jason looked around the table, before his eyes landed back on Dan. "I don't normally get turned down Howell." He replied with an irritated look, to which Dan just raised his eyebrows. "Oh? So, you've come back to experience it again?" He asked sweetly. It was a well known fact that Dan would sass out anybody. No matter who you were. Jason looked offended, but rolled his eyes. "I came to give you a second chance.” Dan snorted at that. "Sorry but no. I’m not interested. You know, for a straight boy you seem rather determined to let me suck your cock." He added with a sassy tone in his voice. This was getting irritating now. He wanted him to go away. Jason had already almost screwed up whatever was happening with Phil once today.

From his table, Phil watched curiously when Jason appeared, what did he want? Wait, was Dan really turning him down a second time? For him? He felt his heart flutter a little and hid it as best he could, watching as the group "oooh’d” at Dan's sass. He had so much confidence. Phil smiled as he continued to eat his food, impressed and honestly, a little turned on with the pastel boy’s confidence, he wished he could be like that. He didn't necessarily like confrontation, so when someone was a dick to him he tended to just ignore them and roll his eyes, but not Dan.

Back at Dan’s table, Jason looked embarrassed at Dan’s comment. "I-I am straight." He said shakily, so Dan took a little pity on him. "Well then, I heard Cathy from the cheer squad is almost as good with her mouth as I am. So off you pop." He said dismissively, and made a shooing motion. With that, Jason left, tail between his legs. Dan turned back to the table and continued picking at his food as if nothing had happened. Joe slapped him on the back, and conversation turned then to PJ and Chris. It was his turn to be teased to death.

Just before lunch ended, another person approached their table. Connor Franta. Everyone went hush as he tapped Tyler's shoulder and asked to speak with him for a moment. Tyler shrugged and waved everyone bye before grabbing his bag and following the other boy out of the room. "Well he's definitely skipping class for bathroom sex" Louise commented, finishing her drink. There was general agreement around the table. They'd find out and put it on the group chat later anyway. The bell went and they all gathered their things, Louise walked at Dan's side as they made their way to English, chatting absently about nothing in particular. Dan always admired her ability to talk about anything and everything. There was never an awkward silence with Louise around.

Phil grabbed his stuff and headed out of the room with Chris, waving bye to him as they made for separate rooms. He sat at his usual table, pulling out his notebook and his book of poems. He looked up with a smile as Dan made his way to their table and took his seat. "Hey" the pastel boy said brightly, pulling out his books. Phil grinned. "Hey, ready to get to work?" He chewed the end of his pen. "How was lunch?" He added sneakily. Dan nodded and chuckled softly, "Yeah, lunch was... eventful." He laughed a little. Jason was looking anywhere but Dan from the other side of the room. Phil bit his lip, "I noticed". Dan smiled at him, blushing softly. "You were watching?" He asked with fake nonchalance, beginning to make notes on the most recent poem. The idea of Phil watching him made him smile. "Little bit, when I saw Jason come over." he smiled playfully, making notes of his own beside Dan's.

Dan hummed, “Getting ready to defend your territory?" He asked playfully, trying to ignore the fact he'd just referred to himself as Phil's, the idea sent a thrill up his spine. Phil noticed it and smiled a little wider, confidence boosted. "Mmm'something like that, don't like people on my territory." he winked, jotting down a few ideas from poem so he wouldn't forget. Dan smiled, it was a warm type of smile with a light blush on his cheeks and his dimples popping out. His heart fluttered as they worked in comfortable silence.

They stayed like that for a good portion of the lesson, just working comfortably around each other and taking notes. Every now and then one or the other would jump in with an idea or a question, it felt nice. It was a productive hour, but a fun one too. Dan found himself sad when the bell rang. That was before he remembered Phil was coming over to his place again. "Head straight to mine?" He asked enthusiastically, grinning brightly. "Yeah let's do it." Phil smiled and quickly packed up his stuff. "Parents working late again?" He asked as he helped Dan pack up, before sliding on his jacket. Dan's smile faltered a little, but was back in mere seconds "Yeah, they always do." He laughed humorlessly. Phil noticed with a small frown, nudging his side as they left and made for the main gates. "At least you've got some company now." Dan smiled warmly, heart fluttering again. It seemed to be doing that a lot. "Yeah" He said quietly. They passed through the main gate and headed for Dan's street.

Phil tried his best to ignore the shouts that came behind him once again as they left, this time together. They always came from Jack, without a doubt. He just kept his eyes down and listened to Dan as he spoke. Dan notice it and paused in his sentence. He looked back, scowling. Who was that? What the hell did they want? This time he voiced his concerns, "Phil? What's wrong?" He asked, a little surprised to see the punk looking down and keeping quiet. They kept walking until the voices had faded to nothing behind them. "Nothing, it's fine" Phil said when they were alone, he smiled a little and looked up once they were out of sight. "That's just Jack, he's uh, well he's not the nicest person I've ever met let's just say that." he mumbled a little. Dan frowned and gently laid his hand on Phil’s forearm. "You shouldn't put up with that." He said softly, they were nearing his house by now. Why did Phil not do anything? As if by magic, Phil spoke up and answered the unasked question. "The last time I stood up to him he almost broke my nose, so I just ignore him now. He's an asshole," Phil shrugged a little.

Dan didn't say anything back to that, though he was angry inside. Jack was an asshole, he knew that as well as anyone, but he was also a coward. He sighed, deciding to change the topic, "Well I’m sure you don’t want to talk about it so let’s do this project before inevitably giving up and playing a game or watching a film. Want to order pizza?" He asked, smiling at the punk. "I'd really like that" Phil nodded appreciatively at the pastel boy, grateful for the change of topic. He remembered to take off his shoes once he was inside and slid them in beside Dan’s in the cupboard. Dan led Phil upstairs and opened his laptop. "Any particular topping choice?" He asked, putting in his usual. Phil sat up on Dan's bed, "You know what Howell, surprise me, you're pretty good at that." he smiles widely and took out his books. Dan grinned and ordered Phil a meat feast pizza, acting on a hunch, then closed it and joined him on the bed. He sat a little too close, so their shoulders pressed together.

Phil was more than okay with how close they were, he actually found it as comfortable as it was distracting. He took out his books and showed Dan a new poem he liked. Dan watched Phil's face as he went over the poem. Phil’s eyes were so pretty. He listened to every word, interrupting with his own information when necessary, a warm feeling of content in his chest at the way Phil grinned and made notes whenever Dan said something. Dan loved the way Phil was really listening to everything he said. After a little while of studying Phil put his pens down and stretched. "I think we're doing really well." 

Dan nodded, "Maybe one more poem, then-" He was cut off by the doorbell and grinned, "Pizza!" He jumped up and made his way to the door, grabbing his wallet on the way. Phil chuckled and followed him, jogging downstairs. "God that smells amazing." His stomach growling hungrily in agreement.

The pizza man accepted Dan's money and gave him the boxes. "Let’s eat at the table." Dan lead Phil to the dining room. Phil smiled as he looked around. The room was beautifully decorated and looked very modern and sleek. He took a seat at one of the chairs beside Dan and grinned. Dan jogged into the kitchen and brought back some tissues to clean up after. He took the seat next to Phil and opened up the pizza boxes with a flourish. "Alright! Dig in!" Phil took a slice of each pizza and began to eat, breathing deeply as the smell of the pizza filled the room. It smelled just as good as it looked. He didn't realise how hungry he was until the food came, but now that it was here he was starving.

"Did I make a good choice?" Dan asked, taking a bite of his own pizza hungrily and savouring the delicious taste. Phil nodded enthusiastically as he took a large bite of his own, "An amazing choice, I love it! You continue to surprise me Howell," Phil grinned. "Do you want to maybe watch a movie after this then?" He asked shyly. Dan's eyes lit up and he nodded happily, "Yes! Good idea! On my bed? I have Netflix on my laptop." He smiled brightly. "Yeah, sounds amazing." 

They came to the end of the food quickly, Phil smiled and handed Dan the last slice shyly. Dan laughed before taking it, "Such a gentleman." He ripped it in half and gave Phil the other piece. "Always." Phil chuckled and took the offering, eating it happily. He helped Dan clean up once they were finished, before the two headed upstairs to settle in for a movie."Settle down on the bed, I'm gonna put my pjs on," Dan said with a smile. He was being a little cheeky, considering he slept in boxers and an old baby blue sweater. Or perhaps he would go with the pink one from last night. He left to get changed.

Phil climbed up on the bed, settling down. "Okay, no problem," he looked around, laying back on the pillows. Dan's bed was so soft and much larger then Phil had noticed, more then enough room to fit two people. He quickly shut off his train of thought when he wondered how many others had shared Dan’s bed with him. It would only sour his good mood, and really he had no right to judge. Dan came back in after a short while putting his dirty clothes in the hamper. "Hey," he smiled softly. "Hey." Phil looked him over slowly, absentmindedly pulling the snakebites between his teeth again. "You look really good," he commented cheekily.

Dan smirked playfully, "I know." He climbed into bed beside Phil, pulling his laptop over their laps. He was pressed right up to Phil's side, and he found that he likes it a lot. Phil made a little noise under his breathe and nuzzled up to the pastel boy's side, watching him closely. Dan opened netflix, acting as if nothing was amiss. "What do you want to watch?” he asked as the screen loaded in front of them. "We could watch a horror? Oh, or what about an anime? There's a few good ones on here if you're into that type of thing," Phil offered.

Dan nodded and searched the horror category for something to watch. They selected a scary looking film and settled in comfortably. Phil relaxed into Dan's side. It was a pretty scary one, Phil will admit that, but it was good. Dan on the other hand. He loved the movie. Partially because it was genuinely good, but more so because he got an excuse to snuggle into Phil’s body and hide. Phil found that around halfway through, his arm had made its way around Dan's shoulders and torso, snuggling him in, and his head was resting on top of Dan's soft curls. Dan would hide his face in Phil's neck occasionally, pressing hard into his side. And yeah maybe he dropped a cheeky kiss or two onto the punk’s neck whilst he was there. But dammit, Phil looked so good today. Phil felt the kisses and bit his lip softly, making a little noise, his fingers roaming over Dan's side.

Dan thought for a moment, letting his hands wander a little on Phil's chest. He was pretty sure if he initiated it- his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door. Dan sat bolt upright. "Shit," He hissed. "They're home, I didn't notice the time!" Phil had been enjoying the soft touches and let himself groan a little when they were interrupted. He jumped up quickly and pulled on his jacket. He hadn't met Dan's parents, but he got the feeling they would be less than pleased to find him in their home, much less curled up with their son in his bed. "Get my boots and toss them out back" he said quickly dropping a kiss on Dan's cheek and gently tossed his bag onto the grass outside. They weren't too high up, Phil reckoned he could climb down.

Dan watched Phil climb out the window worriedly, fingers grazing the place where Phil dropped the kiss. "Be careful!!" He said softly, he definitely didn’t want Phil to fall and get injured. "I will," Phil smiled up as him and climbed down a pipe on the outside of the wall, dropping down the last 10 or so feet. He landed on his feet and tumbled backwards but quickly got backup, hiding to the side of the glass doors. Dan watched him fall on his ass and giggled. Once he was sure the boy was okay he ran back into the house, sneaking downstairs and snatching Phil's boots before sneaking back upstairs and coming to the window. "Here!" He called, dropping them into Phil's waiting hands.

Phil caught them properly this time and pulled them on, tying them tight before pulling his bag on and hopping the fence again. "Goodnight pretty boy," he winked when he was at the top. Dan bit he felt a warm feeling spread through his chest. "Speak to you in a bit you mean," He said fondly, leaning on his hands on the window ledge. Phil grinned up at him, his snakebites catching the moonlight, making the metal give off a little twinkle. "That too," he flashed him a smile and dropped down the opposite side, taking off for his own house again. This was becoming a habit, but he kind of liked it. He smiled giddily to himself as he snuck back into his own house once again.

Dan went to the bathroom, humming happily as he did his teeth. Meanwhile, back at his own house, Phil snuck inside and went up to his room. He got ready for bed quickly. Then flopped back onto the end with a content sigh. He checked his phone and found a message waiting from Dan. -Hey there Handsome x-.

Phil smiled to himself happily when he got Dan’s message and replied; -"Hey there pretty boy x-.

-Keeping you up again? x-.

Phil grinned contently to himself, chuckling softly at Dan’s subtle flirting. -Always x-

-Anyway I can help? ;) x-

Phil bit his lip, absentmindedly playing with his snakebites and replied flirtily, -Just keep being yourself ;) x-.

Back on his own bed, Dan smirked at Phil’s playful flirting and bit his lip -Anything about myself in particular you want? x-.  
Phil typed out a response to test the waters, -there’s a lot of things about you I want baby x-.  
Dan licked his lips. -Why don't you tell me? x-.

Phil bit his lip and laid back on his bed as he typed out his reply,. -For starters I'd like your pretty mouth x-

Dan's breath hitched, this was really hot. -Really? Want me to show you how good I am? x-

Phil's eyes widened a little, -Yes, I'd really like to see how good you are x-. Dan smirked,  
-Maybe I will, you coming over tomorrow? x-. Phil bit his lip, Dan is such a tease. -Absolutely x-.

Dan had a sudden idea. He slipped off the bed and grabbed something from the box he kept secretly under there. He slid the thick dildo past his lips and looked up at the camera through his lashes, taking a photo and attaching it to his next message, -See? x-.

Phil spluttered as soon as he saw the image, dropping his phone on his chest. He took a few deep breaths before replying, -"fuck x-. He hesitated for a moment, trying to work up his nerves, then quickly sent another text after that. -FaceTime? x-. Dan smirked to himself as soon as he saw it. The second message made him hesitate. 'What the hell' he muttered, a sudden confidence surging through him, as he was more turned on by the idea than he would like to admit.  
-Sure x-

Phil bit his lip and pulled up the app, letting it ring and tousling his hair quickly, trying to make himself look sexy and smouldering. Dan answered the FaceTime on the second ring, the dildo sitting unseen in his lap. "Hey there," he smiled playfully, batting his long, thick eyelashes at the punk boy on the other end of his screen. Phil shook his head. "Hey, you're such a tease baby," he said right away, leaning back against his headboard. Dan smirked at that, "Yeah? You have no idea handsome." He purred, palming himself a little.

"Yeah. I have a pretty good idea based on what you're doing to me right now baby," Phil hummed quietly, letting his fingers ghost over his bulge. Dan hummed, "Let me see?". Phil leaned back into a comfortable position and switched to the rear camera, sliding his lower half out of the covers and palming the very obvious bulge in his joggers. "See what you’re doing to me baby?" He hummed.

Dan took a shaky breath. He said nothing, instead he panned his own camera down, showing the dildo resting in his thigh and the growing tent in his boxers. "Fuck," Phil breathed deeply, watching inch by inch as Dan's body came into view. "Wish I was there to help you," he purred quietly. "Wish you were here too baby." Dan picked up the dildo and ran it over himself. "Want to watch me suck this?" He asked quietly, lifting it to his lips and bringing the camera back up. "Mmm baby I'd love to," Phil’s eyes were glued to the screen as he flipped the camera back, his tongue running across the metal peeking through his skin.

Dan licked over the tip, his eyes locking with Phil’s as he did. "Okay, want to watch you jerk off, but wanna see your face." He sucked the tip in, rolling it over his tongue. Phil sucked a breath through his teeth, he was beyond turned on right now and painfully hard. "Okay baby, want to want you jerk off too then," he kneeled up a little and switching sides, propping his phone up against the headboard and sitting back on his legs as he let his body come into view gradually.

Dan nodded, sucking the dildo in halfway and making a low noise in the back of his throat. His hand worked over his cock, slipping it out of his boxers. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Phil purred as he took in Dan’s body, watching as he took his cock in his hand. His mouth admittedly watered a little at the show Dan was putting on for him. He leaned up and pushed his joggers and boxers slowly down his thighs, wrapping his fingers around his own cock as it sprung free and came finally into view on the screen for Dan to see.

Dan sucked the toy in to the base, eyes fluttering closed as he face fucked himself, working his cock needily. Phil moaned Dan's name quietly, working his fist over his cock, the sight of Dan that was just too perfect. Dan worked the toy harder, and it hurt in the best way and he moaned, spit making its way down the toy. 

"God, I wish that was my cock," Phil blurted out, moving his thumb through his slit. "You look so beautiful baby." He licked lips as he watched him. Dan moaned, working at his cock desperately. "Baby take it out, wanna hear you," Phil panted, leaning back a little as he fucked up into his fist.

Dan slid it out from between his lips, a string of saliva followed as he moaned out loud, fucking into his fist. "P-Phil I’m so close! " He panted, the dildo rested on the sheets beside him. "Do it pretty boy, so close but wanna see you cum for me first," Phil panted, pushing his hair back in quiff like fashion. Dan whimpered at Phil's words, that and the sight of him jerking off to him was enough. He made a mess of his sweater, hair sticking to his forehead as he made the delicious little noises. He opened his eyes just on time to watch Phil follow.

Phil moaned Dan's name as he watched him come undone, his hips bucking as he came over his fist and up his stomach. Dan watched, mewling at the knowledge that it was all for him. Slowly, he got his breath back under control. Phil panted softly, releasing his cock from his hand. "That was..." Phil breathed wordlessly. “Amazing, hot, too long coming?" Dan suggested, laughing quietly as he reached for the tissues on his bedside table.

"Yes, all of those" Phil chuckled softly and grabbed a handful of tissues from his own table, cleaning off his chest and hands. "God you're beautiful," he thought out loud, before snapping his mouth shut shyly. Dan blushed bright red, a small shy laugh making it past his lips as he bit it softly. "No one's said that to me before," he said quietly. Having cleaned himself off he fell back to the sheets, snuggling sideways with the camera to his face.

Phil grabbed his phone and lay back down,copying the other boy’s position. "Well, maybe you've been talking to the wrong kind of guys," Phil smiled and gave him a small, lopsided grin. Dan sighed happily, "Well I’m talking to the right kind now, the punk aesthetic is a bonus." He giggled, snuggling into his blankets and yawning behind his sweater paw.

Phil grinned at that, "I'm glad you agree." He yawned, "M'stay on the line? Want to hear your voice until we sleep." His voice slurred a little, a sleepy feeling taking over his body thanks to his post orgasm bliss. Dan felt his heart flutter. "You're cute," he said tiredly, feeling his eyes droop. "I know," Phil joked playfully. They talked for a few minutes before Phil felt his eyes heavy, drifting off to sleep to the sound of Dan's voice.

Dan followed quickly, managing to end the call just as his heavy eyelids gave up the struggle and he drifted off the sleep. Both boys were smiling in their sleep. This could be something special.

 

Dan wasn't late today and hadn’t been in almost a week. Phil had been picking him up for school for the last week, waiting at the end of his street so his parents didn't see him. They had become close friends, hanging out constantly and texting when they weren’t together. Today was Friday, the due date for the project. The thought made Dan sad, because he would no longer have an excuse for Phil to come home with him every day. Or to meet him at the weekend and ‘work’ in the sun. Things had slowed down considerably between them after their mutual masturbation session. Dan had come to realise the morning after that this was so much more important to him than just sex and he wanted to do it right. Therefore, although they continued to sext each other at night, they hadn't even kissed yet. 

Dan swung his arms happily at his sides as he made his way to the end of the road where Phil was waiting for him, looking at his phone. "Hey handsome, you ready to go?" Phil smiled, and looked up with a grin when he saw the pastel boy. He had so much fun this past week. A large part of him was afraid that this would end, that they'd drift apart now they’d finished the project. He really hoped they wouldn't. He liked Dan, really liked him. Phil hoped that the slowing down of the sexual side of their friendship was a good sign and not Dan getting bored, because before long Phil had found himself very taken with the popular, pastel boy.

Dan grinned and linked arms with him when he nodded. "Let’s go to hell!" He cackled and they made their way down the street, chatting about the anime they had watched at Dan's the night before. It was sunny, looking to be a good day so that made it even more depressing walking into the dimly lit school corridors. Phil always managed to distract Dan from his depressing thoughts however and he found himself smiling widely. They got in and walked to the maths room together, walking in before the bell. Phil grinned and let go of his arm when they entered so Dan could sit down, he gave him a bright smile and moved his chair out for him, before making his way back to his own seat. Dan watched him go with fond eyes, taking his seat next to Louise who was chuckling. She made the whip noise and Dan didn't even deny it by this point. The teacher began droning on. Louise tapped him after a while. "So, what will you do once this project is handed in?" Dan looked up and frowned, "What do you mean?" Louise hummed, "You have no excuse to bring him home with you." He looked down and frowned "I don't need an excuse anymore" He said confidently. Louise laughed, "Okay, you know you will have to let your parents meet him at some point, if you’re serious about this." Dan shrank in on himself, "No, I don’t." He looked down at the equation and focused on it.

At the back of the class, Phil listened to Mr Jenkins in the back of his mind as he doodled in his book. The only class he really cared about today was English, he was proud of their project and couldn't wait to hand it in. Phil's little sketch was nearly complete, and he was pretty proud of it. Of course, he hadn't shown Dan, that would be embarrassing. But he liked the way it looked. He really hoped they would keep hanging out even now that their project was done, he didn't want Dan out of his life.

Phil returned to his work and filled out the equations easily enough. He looked up once he was done, just in time to catch the the little frown on Dan’s face. He sent him a quick text under the table.  
-Don't frown pretty boy, a smile suits you so much better x-. Dan heard the quiet ping and pulled his phone out. He read the text and smiled softly, dimple popping out.  
-Thank you handsome x- Phil smiled when he saw the smile cross Dan face, watching his little dimple pop out. lt was adorable way.  
-You're welcome baby x-. Dan closed his phone continued with his equation. "Yeah I don't need an excuse" Dan whispered quietly. Louise smiled when he wasn't looking. She was so happy Dan had found someone he really cared about. She'd have to have a little talk with Phil, make sure he was genuine.

It wasn't long before the class ended, the bell ringing loudly in the quiet class. Phil packed up his books and pulled his back onto his shoulder, making his way down to Dan and Louise's table to wait for Dan so that they could walk out together. Dan stood, swinging his bag over his back. "Hey!" He said brightly, Louise almost snorted at how puppy-like Dan looked right now. Phil smiled shyly, "Ready to go? Hey Louise." He still wasn't sure where he stood with Dan's friends but he at least making an effort to speak to them when he saw them. Louise smiled warmly at him, "Hey Phil, how you doing?" Dan was delighted to watch Phil interact with his friends.

"I'm good, thanks! Dan showed me that painting you did of the city, it was beautiful," he gave her a warm, genuine smile. "Thanks. Glad you liked it," she grinned, he was quite the gentleman. Phil was off to music next and Dan to French. "See you after class, you'll be fine," Phil assured him with a smile. He'd been helping Dan with his French and he was actually doing much better, likewise Dan had been helping him with his music. 

Dan made his way to the class. He was much more confident with his French after just one week of Phil's instruction and Phil loved listening his play his music, it was how they spent a lot of their evenings. Louise and Tyler teased him about it the whole lesson obviously. "So, are you coming to the party next weekend?" Tyler asked excitedly. Dan looked up, "Party?" The bell went for break and they gathered their things. "Yeah, PARTY!! " Tyler grinned, "Costume party too, you could bring along your boyfriend, " he said cheekily. "He's not! Not yet." Dan’s voice was weak, he'd been too nervous to officially ask Phil to be his boyfriend.

Phil’s music class went well, he had put some of the finishing touches on his melody today, and thanks to Dan's help he would be able to finish off his sheets before the end of term. Phil gathered his stuff and went to meet Chris in the canteen.He spotted him quickly enough and chuckled, watching as his friend stood to the side with PJ, the two boys making out against the wall. They'd barely lasted to the beginning of the week, and this past week any time Phil had been looking for his friend it seemed he just needed to locate PJ's lips. He moved over to them and tapped them both on the shoulder. Chris pulled back with a huff and rolled his eyes when he saw it was Phil. "Phil, we're busy," he huffed. Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes back, "Let the boy get some air, I've barely seen you this week." PJ let them talk, absentmindedly playing with the front of Chris' shirt not really paying attention. "Are you guys going to that costume party thing next weekend?" 

Dan came came into the room and saw Phil chatting to PJ and Chris. "I'll see you in a bit" He said to the others before joining them, catching the end of Phil’s sentence. Both Chris and PJ nodded, "Yeah we're going. Need to get costumes still though" Chris smiled and PJ piped up as he spotted Dan approaching them, "Heads up Phil, the boyfriend is coming this way," he giggled playfully. Dan came up on Phil's side, "Hey PJ, Chris, how’s the relationship going?" He asked with a grin. Chris looked at Dan and grinned brightly. "Really well, I actually have to thank you for making me wait," he grinned. Dan smirked, "You're welcome, bet the sex was incredible." PJ 

rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, and what about your sex huh?" He gestured between Dan and Phil. Phil shuffled on his feet as he looked at Dan. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to lie, or tell them that they hadn't slept together. He didn't want to say anything wrong, just in case Dan had decided he didn't want things to go there with them and preferred being friends. He hoped he hadn't.

Dan noticed Phil's nerves and bit his lip "Uh, we haven’t... done that... yet." Dan smiled a little and shrugged. PJ gasped, wiggling himself out of Chris' arms and hugging Dan tightly. "You're actually like, waiting to sleep with a guy? I'm so proud of you," he giggled brightly, he wasn't being rude, he didn't care that Dan was slutty he was just genuinely happy that Dan found someone he didn't just want a quick fling with. Dan blushed, "Y-Yeah" He hugged him back. PJ winked at Phil over Dan's shoulder, and Phil grinned, the bell for next class going before they had a chance to say anything further on the topic. "We better get to class, you two better not skip again," Phil warned them playfully, winking at Chris.

It was PE next and Dan was looking forward to it. It was basketball, he was a horrible player but he found endless fun in messing with Phil. They made their way to the changing room, this class was a double period which meant they had the rest of the day’s classes together. Phil changed quickly into his usual PE outfit, but Dan took his time, leaning against the lockers and making eye contact with Phil the whole time.

Phil rolled his eyes, but still let his eyes wonder over the brief flashes of bare flesh he got to see. Once the other was finally done he led them into the gym. The class was gathered around and they were given a run-down of the basics before they were sent off in pairs to practice. Dan went with Phil happily and smirked as Phil's eyes ran over him once again. "I get the impression you like my sports gear," he commented. "I love your sports gear, it's very flattering," Phil answered honestly. Dan grinned and grabbed the ball "Ready to get your ass kicked Lester?" Dan said with a flirty voice, bouncing it on the floor. "Bring it, Howell" Phil grinned, getting ready to swipe the ball from him. Dan dodged around him and headed for their hoop. "I normally receive it," Dan smirked. Phil chuckled and gave him a little smirk, "That figures." He dodged around Dan and in front of him, jumping up and knocking the ball from his hands, catching it. Dan laughed playfully, darting back in and snatching the ball back, bouncing it away. "Keep up baby!" He called, dodging around him. Phil swept around him and snatched the ball, stepping quickly out of the way and down the court towards his end. "Gotta be better than that pretty boy," Phil smirked. Dan ran up behind him but couldn't quite snatch the ball. Phil stuck out his tongue playfully as he dunked the ball through the net, letting his tongue bar play between his lips and teeth.

Dan pouted as he picked up the ball. "Fine, one for you." He darted in the direction of his own loop turning his back to Phil. Phil chased him down the court, but Dan was too fast. He tossed the ball through the loop then stopped abruptly so Phil slammed into his back. "Wow, bit enthusiastic, aren't we?" He purred playfully, wiggling back against the punk. Phil grabbed Dan's hips to keep them both from falling forward and made a little groaning sound as he nestled against Dan's back. "You did that on purpose, but I'm definitely not complaining," Phil whispered, his lips against the shell of Dan’s ear.

Dan smirked over his shoulder. "No idea what you're on about." He wiggled his hips a teasingly against Phil’s body. "Oh, I think you do," Phil hummed quietly, pressing up against Dan a little more, he could get used to this. Dan chuckled softly. "Okay, maybe I do," and pushed back into him properly. "Teach will notice soon Philly," he warned quietly. He met Phil's eyes, his own sparkling with mischief. "But I'm so comfortable here" Phil grumbled. Dan hummed but made no move to leave his position, "Like it here then?" Phil hummed in agreement, "These joggers aren't the most forgiving and you're being very irresistible right now," he whispered. Dan smirked at that and hummed cheekily. "These shorts aren't forgiving either," he purred, leaning his head back on Phil’s shoulder. "They are not and I would really rather like it if you kept what's inside them for my eyes only," Phil buried his nose in Dan's curls. Dan hummed, "Best get back to the game then, shouldn't we?" He pushing back one last time before pulling out of Phil's grip and jogging to find the ball. Phil groaned and watched him jog away, unashamedly staring at Dan's ass as he did. They spent the rest of the lesson like this, teasing each other as they played. 

Dan was actually pretty good, he beat Phil by two baskets by the time the lesson was coming to an end. In a last ditch attempt to win the match Phil suddenly yelled “All or nothing!” at a confused looking Dan. “Next person to get a point wins the game.” Dan scoffed, “What? That’s bullshit.” Phil shrugged “What you scared?” His lips twitched into a smirk. Dan scowled, “No! Fine whatever.” He grabbed the ball and made a beeline for his net, Phil right on his heels. Dan got there before Phil could take the ball but just as he made the shot Phil squeezed his ass. Dan squeaked and missed the hoop, a laughing Phil took the ball and took the shot instead, winning the final point. Dan glared at him as the punk cheered. “You’re a dirty cheater.” Phil only smiled sweetly and then the bell went, Dan grumbling the whole way to the changing rooms.

Once they were both dressed back in their normal clothes Dan slipped up to Phil’s side, "Do you and Chris want to sit with us today? I really want you to." He gave Phil his best puppy dog eyes. One look and Phil was a goner. "Of course, we will," he smiled, "Will your friends be okay with that?" Dan looked so happy Phil had agreed, his eyes crinkled and dimples popping out. "My friends will love you! They want to meet the boy who reigned me in," he giggled a little and slipped his hand into Phil's. Phil grinned widely seeing massive smile that crossed Dan's face, heart fluttering when he felt Dan's hand slip into his own. He held it confidently, feeling a warm, content feeling spread through his chest. " Come on then! I'm so excited for you to meet them," Dan led him out as Joe and Louise joined them. The table already had most of the others on it. Alfie and Zoe were back at last, they looked happy. Phil texted Chris to come meet him, then sat at the table beside Dan nervously as Dan greeted them all. "Hey guys," he said sheepishly, giving a small wave.

"Ayyyy, Dan's finally brought the boyfriend to meet us!" Caspar grinned. The others whooped along with him and Dan rolled his eyes, linking their hands under the table. "Hush you guys you'll scare him off," Dan teased. Tyler put a hand on his heart, "We would never!" He winked at Phil. Phil curled his fingers around Dan's, hoping it wasn't obvious that he was nervous. "It would take a lot to scare me off ," Phil smiled at him sweetly. "Besides it's usually me who scare people off, I have that effect on people, y'know," he joked sweetly, gesturing a hand towards his appearance. Dan smiled warmly and Tyler grinned "I hope so, I’ve never seen our Danny look so happy." The others agreed and Dan squeezed Phil's hand. "Thanks guys, I like being the one who makes him happy. He makes me really happy too, he's been the first person since really since my friend Chris to really give me a chance." The others awed and squealed over how adorable they were. Soon enough conversation flowed with ease and Dan smiled widely at how easily Phil was accepted into their little group. Dan felt like his heart was going to burst. He really wanted this to be official. It was going so well, he'd never wanted anyone more. They joked with him happily and asked questions to get to know him better. The hour passed quickly and before long the bell went for their last class of the day. Dan stood up, pulling on his backpack. "Ready?" 

Once they were seated in their English class, Phil played with Dan's fingers under the table as they listened as the teacher explain the lesson. As it turned out anyone who had finishing touches to add had the class to do so, and anyone who was finished could hand it in and leave early. Phil looked over at Dan and grinned nervously. On the one hand, being finished meant that he didn't have an excuse to be with Dan every day after school, but on the other it would let them explore what they were. Phil wanted nothing more than to be official with Dan, he never got like this over any guy, not until now. "Shall we?" Dan asked, holding up the paper they had painstakingly written over the last week and a half. "We shall," Phil nodded, standing up with him as they headed down to hand it in.

The teacher wasn't surprised they were finished, Howell and Lester were two of her top students. "Thank you boys, have a good weekend I'll get your grade to you next week," she smiled. Dan waved goodbye to Louise and they exited the classroom together. Phil slipped his hand back into Dan's as they headed outside. "So, no more project" he smiled, albeit a little sadly. Dan heard the sadness in his voice. He waited until they were outside before he spoke. "Want to sit on the benches for a while and... talk?" He asked nervously, looking over at the punk. He really hoped Phil would want them to be official just as much as he did. He was happier with Phil than he had ever been.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Phil smiled, leading him over to one. They sat down, their shoulders touching from the closeness, hands locked together. "S-So, I was thinking..." Dan paused, "The project is over now, so I don't have a guise to hide behind when I invite you to come home with me, but I’ve really enjoyed your company and I want... I want it to stay." He was fidgeting nervously. Phil bit his lip, relief washing over him at the knowledge that Dan felt the same. "I really want it to stay too. Maybe from now I could come over because I want to spend time with you?" Phil stroked his thumb over Dan’s knuckles. 

Dan looked up at him, heart fluttering. "Does that mean you want to, maybe, make this thing we have an official thing?" He asked hopefully. Phil grinned widely, warmth spreading through his chest. "It means that if you'll have me, I'd really like this to be official, and maybe you'll let me be your boyfriend?" Dan's smile spread so wide he feared his face would split in half. "I would love to be your boyfriend Phil Lester. He leaned in a little, until their noses brushed softly and looked nervously into Phil's eyes. Phil’s eyes were soft and happy as he leaned in to meet Dan halfway, his stomach doing flips. He brushed his nose softly over Dan's before bringing their lips together, kissing him gently.

Dan's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed back. It was soft and gentle and, so… loving. Phil's snakebites were a stark contrast to the softness of his lips and Dan absolutely loved every second, it was everything he could have imagined. Phil’s own bright eyes closed over as he gently held Dan's cheek. The kiss was so soft and intimate. Phil could feel Dan's slightly chapped but beautifully softy lips moving against his own. They broke apart after a moment and Dan rested his forehead on Phil's. "Wow. That was-" He giggled "-just Wow." He felt Phil stroke a thumb lightly over his cheeks, and then he saw him smile, a heart melting smile that only Phil, his Phil, could. "Perfect, that's what it was," Phil breathed softly. Dan snuggled into him, his heart was pounding hard in his chest. "I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been," he said quietly. He felt safe curled up in Phil's lap. "I think this is the happiest I've ever been too baby." They stayed like that for the next hour. It was peaceful, and neither of them had the desire to move. Phil was content with having the soft, pastel boy who stole his heart curled in his arms.

 

Before they knew it the bell was ringing and kids flooded out of the school. Dan finally stood up and stretched out his stiff muscles. "Want to come back to mine?" He asked, though it wasn't really a question since he knew the answer. "Yeah, I'd like that," Phil grinned and helped him to his feet. He took his hand and the two made for the gate. Dan was grinning like an idiot but honestly, he didn't care. He felt like nothing could ruin this moment for him.

Phil squeezed his hand, catching sight of some familiar faces as they approached the gates. It was Jack and his band of asshole again, and the jocks face broke into smarmy grin when he saw the two boys holding hands. He called out to Phil as they passed, whose eyes dropped to land on his feet as they walked. He didn't want to ruin his mood, so just ignored the jeers and names being shouted after him. He was used to it by now, they were the same as always. "You know you dress like some kind of tough kid but you're really just a scared little fag, aren't you Lester?" Jack called out when he got no reaction from the punk boy. Dan stopped dead in his tracks. Over the last week he'd heard Phil be insulted by this dickhead a few times, but now Phil was his boyfriend. He wasn't going to stand for it. His hand tightened on Phil's.

Phil froze when Dan stopped, "Dan don't it's not worth it, it's okay" he mumbled quickly, not looking around too much. "Let's just ignore him." Jack smirked when he finally got a reaction, "What, you finally going to say something back homo? Or you just going to run off with your little fairy boyfriend?" He sniggered. Wow, could he be any more of a child? He friends thought he was hilarious, they were morons just the same.

Dan was spinning around on his heels and sauntering up to Jack before Phil could even think to stop him. People instantly moved out of his way as he walked through the crowd,his face like thunder. He stopped in front of the jock. People around stood to the side watching. " I’m sorry, I didn't understand the words you were saying, was it English? Because I really can't tell. It sounds like douchebag to me," he snarked, folding his arms and standing to his full 6ft tall for once.

Even Phil a little shocked by Dan sudden outburst, and his suddenly tall and defensive stance, he usually looked so soft and delicate. Jack stood up as well, but fell short of Dan's height, his only advantage being his more muscular frame. "I wasn't talking to you Howell, I was talking to your little boyfriend over there. He walks around with his fake punk ass attitude, but really he's just a little pussy. Maybe he's not gay, maybe he's not even a dude, just a snivelling little bitch," he growled back.

Dan was seeing red. His friends had gathered around Phil, asking what was happening and Louise was yelling at him to calm down. "Insult him again, I dare you," Dan growled, he had never heard such malice in his voice. He watched nerves pass over the eyes of the jock’s friends, as their laughter subsided and they went quiet. Maybe they weren't as stupid as they seemed.

"Dan come on just ignore him, he's a fucking asshole, it's not worth it." Phil tried to talk him out of his anger, putting a hand on his arm gently. Jack rolled his eyes and stepped back, "You know what he's not even worth it. If the pathetic little fags got the school slut fighting his battles he's not worth my time." He smirked and made to leave. This was normally the part where Dan sassed him out and everyone laughed and he was humiliated. That's not exactly what happened this time around. No one saw it coming, least of all Dan himself. But the next thing he knew Jack was on his ass on the floor clutching his nose which was spewing blood over his hand, and Dan's fist ached painfully. People were yelling and cheering and Phil was clutching his arm. Dan tried to keep his cool, he folded his arms, wincing at the pain in his hand then spoke up. "The only thing your worth is the shit on my shoe, go fuck a vegetable Jack, it's the only thing that will love you".

"Oh my god Dan! You- let me see," Phil gasped and gently took Dan's hand. Jack stumbled to his feet and scurried off. Phil yelled curses after him, he didn't care when he was on the receiving end but now Dan was hurt and that was not okay. Dan watched Jack Scramble away, no attempt to hit back, not even so much as a snarky comment. Fucking coward. Phil checked Dan's hand over gently. It was already starting swell a little and go purple at the knuckles and was a little scraped up where it had hit bone. "We need to get this cleaned up," he said quickly, leading him away from crowd that had gathered and down the streets towards Dan's house. Phil's concerned voice was all Dan could hear over the tirade of voices and shouts. He was leading him away from the people, towards his house. He was grateful, his fist was starting to really fucking hurt.

Phil managed to get him into his house and up to the bathroom, he pointed at the edge of the bathtub, "Sit there!" He quickly rifled through the cupboards and found a first aid kit before jogging downstairs and returning with an ice pack. "What were you thinking? Don't you ever do something like that again!" Phil scolded, but his voice held no real anger only concern. He lifted Dan's hand gently and moved the ice pack over it to reduce the swelling.

Dan looked a little guilty at his new boyfriend’s concern. "I'm sorry baby, I was just planning on humiliating the ass and then he said those things about you, and I was so angry. The next thing I knew he was on the floor and- fuck-my hand was hurting and everyone was screaming." He accepted the ice pack with a soft smile and gently touched Phil’s cheek with his free hand. Phil looking after him like this made his heart pound fast against his ribcage. How was his punk boyfriend so damn cute?

"No one has ever stood up for me like that, let alone broken someone's nose for me. I wish I was as brave as you baby. Thank you so much for having my back," Phil smiled genuinely, removing the ice pack once the swelling had reduced and kissing his hand softly. Dan thought his heart might give out at that, the genuine comment only cementing further in his mind that he had done the right thing. "I'll always be there for you" He said quietly. Phil took out some antiseptic wipes and gently cleaned off the scraped areas. He looked at Dan's pastel blue jumper and frowned, "You got blood on your jumper" he frowned and inspected it. Dan groaned, his hand felt better now, for which he was glad, just a little sore. He looked down at his jumper, then bit his lip. "Help me take it off?"

Phil nodded, "Of course, lift your arms for me." He gently lifted the hem of his jumper up once Dan had done so and pulled it off gently, being extra careful over his swollen hand. He smiled softly as he removed it, revealing Dan’s slim frame. The pastel boy seemed much smaller without his big jumpers, more vulnerable. Dan looked down shyly. He was never normally shy, but this was Phil, this felt important.

Phil sat the jumper aside and gently lifted Dan's chin up, "Hey, you don't need to be shy around me, I like you for you, so just be you." Dan’s face softened, "Okay, can I kiss you?" Dan asked quietly, still seated on the side of the bath, "Of course you can, you’re my boyfriend," Phil smiled encouragingly, a flush rising on his cheeks.

Dan smiled and leaned forward, capturing Phil's lips in a gentle kiss, nothing more than a light press of their lips but it meant the world to Dan. He pulled back, thinking fast. " I have a lock on my door, my parents never check in my room so you could bring your shoes up here and escape out the window in the morning and stay with me all night," Dan near whispered the words, resting his forehead on Phil's. Phil’s heartbeat picked up at the suggestion. "I'd like that very much." 

Dan smiled widely, and stood up. "Well then let’s order Chinese food and watch a film in my room, then see where we go from there," He whispered promisingly, and pressed another gentle kiss on Phil's lips before rising to his feet. "I'll order, you grab your boots?" Dan suggested. "Sounds great," Phil grinned and headed downstairs. He returned the ice pack pack to where he got it from and grabbed his boots before jogging back upstairs. He felt incredibly lucky right now.

Dan had finished the order and was loading up Netflix by the time Phil joined him. "Anything you feel like in particular?" He asked from his position sprawled out on the bed. He'd decided to leave his shirt off it seemed. "I'm good with anything." Phil put his boots beside Dan's desk along with his bag and jacket before joining Dan on the bed. Dan snuggled into him as he felt Phil's wait dip the bed, letting out a sigh of content as he turned on one of the many series they'd been watching lately. It distracted them well enough until the doorbell went and Dan went to grab the food, bringing it upstairs along with some cutlery. He put the food to his desk and began unpacking it, motioning Phil over so they could eat on the surface. "I don't want to mess the bed up... yet" Dan said cheekily, and began eating his food as if he'd said nothing.

Phil chuckled as he tucked in, but his eyes showed he was thinking about other things. They always had a very flirty manner with each other but this felt different, this felt like he was being serious this time. Phil liked Dan, a lot, and he could feel a buzz in the atmosphere around them. This was going to be something special, he could tell. Phil ate until he couldn't eat anymore. He couldn't tell if he was full, just exceptionally happy, or excited from the suggestion of more. Probably a little of all three.

After they finished Dan took the dishes downstairs and they watched the rest of the episode before Dan stood up. "I'm gonna clean up for bed, you can too if you like, I have a spare toothbrush." Phil nodded,. "Yeah that would be nice thanks" Dan grinned and made his way to the bathroom, taking his time cleaning up in the sink and brushed his teeth. He had showered this morning and doubted there was much point of doing it again right now.

Phil waited for him to come back before heading through and doing the same. Dan was thinking about what to wear whilst Phil used the bathroom. His usual pjs seemed like too much clothing, but could he just wear his boxers? Would Phil mind that? Dan bit his lip and decided to go for it anyway. He slipped off his white jeans and baby blue socks and put them in the hamper before climbing back onto the bed. He pulled out his phone, trying to look casual.

Phil realised as he was finishing up getting washed that he didn't have any clothes with him. He bit his lip, he didn't want Dan to think he was expecting something, but he had no choice but to wear boxers. He came back and blushed a little, "So, I wasn't exactly expecting an invite to stay over. I kind of don't have clothes for bed," he smiled a little, his blush covering the tops of his cheeks. Dan looked up from the bed, now that was a wonderful image. "You can wear your boxers, if you’re comfortable with that, that’s all I’m wearing" Dan suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, that's fine with me, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you" he slipped his t-shirt over his head and tossing it over his bag, quickly followed with his black jeans and socks. Dan watched, his eyes following the appearing skin and taking in all the beautiful tattoos which adorned his arms and chest. They covered him as if his skin were a canvas and to Dan it was extremely attractive. He was stronger looking than he seemed with his shirt on, something else Dan could certainly appreciate.

Phil felt Dan's eyes on him as he moved over to the bed and got in at his side. His skin was naturally pale but you couldn't always tell, as his torso was covered inch by inch in the tattooed art. He smiled taking his hand happily. "You okay?" He asked softly. Dan pressed into his side, the skin on skin contact was comforting in a way that he couldn't even begin to describe. "Perfect," he said quietly, resting his head on Phil's chest broad and listening to his fast heartbeat under his ear.

Phil smiled softly and let the fingers of his free hand card through Dan's soft hair, relaxing into his side. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky, that Dan liked him so much. They stayed just like that for a little while, enjoying the warmth and the peace of each other’s company. Dan thought he could stay like this forever. However, his parents would be home in an hour or so and Dan knew if they made too much noise they would come and investigate. Dan had locked the door, but that meant little in this household. "Phil?" He asked quietly, voice a little shaky from nerves. He wanted this, he wanted Phil, this was special.

"Yeah babyboy?" Phil looked down at him, stroking his cheek when he saw how nervous Dan was. He felt so close to him in this moment, Dan was always so confident and strong, but he got to see him like this, nervous and shy. Dan didn't know what was wrong with him, he could normally just ask. He shuffled around until he was facing him properly, "Could we, maybe, if you're comfortable-" He didn't want to continue the sentence, it sounded too crude for this moment. Instead, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Phil's lips, with a little more heat than the others had been.

Phil understood right away, his heart doubling in pace. He nodded gently against Dan's lips and kissed him back, cupping the back of his head lightly. Dan's own heart jumped at the little nod he had received from Phil. At such a close proximity, Dan could feel the way Phil's heartbeat picked and that gave him a little more confidence to tilt his head sideways and deepen the kiss.

Phil kissed him back, letting his lips part softly against the pastel boy's. Dan was an amazing kisser, and he was more than pleased when Dan took the invitation willingly, licking at Phil's bottom lip before slipping his tongue past them and into his mouth. Dan rolled to the side, pushing the blanket out of the way so he could sit himself on Phil's lap, his hands roaming over Phil’s strong chest.

Phil sat himself up and slid his hands down around Dan's hips. He made a soft noise of appreciation into Dan's lips, feeling his tongue explore his mouth. Dan felt his confidence grow. He could do this, he knew how to do this. He lowered his hips until they were pressed together, running his tongue over Phil's own. He brought his hands up from Phil’s chest and slid them into his soft hair, enjoying the feel of it in his hands as he let his finger tangle.

Phil grunted softly and closed his eyes, feeling Dan's tongue run across his own. He hummed and pulled back just enough to allow him to speak, "Are the piercings okay because I can take them out?" he said quietly, referring to his two small snakebites, and the smooth silver bar with a small ball on both sides that was through the centre his tongue. He wanted to check, just in case Dan found it weird, or uncomfortable. Dan shook his head quickly. "God no, don't you dare," he muttered before coming back in, licking around the bar just to show how much he wanted it to say. His mind kept supplying him with images, like what the little sliver of metal would feel like pressed against his cock. He moaned at the thought alone, sucking lightly on Phil's bottom lip as he rocked his hips down slightly, unsure how Phil would react.

Phil purred into Dan's lips at the combination of sensations, and rocked up softly into Dan's body. He relished in the pleasure that spiked up through his body, this was perfect. He let his hands wander down around Dan's ass and held it lightly. Dan's tongue was working around his piercing and it gave him and a little boost in his confidence. Maybe he could use it for good and judging by Dan's moans perhaps he thought so too. Dan pushed back into Phil's hands encouragingly, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin through the thin material of his boxers. He gasped softly when Phil pressed up into him, damn he hadn't been this hard this quickly in ages. Phil hummed appreciatively as he felt Dan’s hard cock against his own and rocked against him, building a slow rhythm.

Phil pulled his lips away and repositioned them on Dan's neck, kissing and lapping at the warm skin, as he suckied soft marks near the base of his neck. He was hard, harder than he'd been in a long time. He squeezed Dan's ass, kneading his cheeks in his hands. Dan made a low noise and jumped a little in Phil's lap as he felt the soft kissed. His neck was sensitive, he normally let no one go near it. But Phil was different, it felt good, like he was being claimed. He wanted nothing more than to be Phil’s. His eyes fluttered at the feeling, it was unusual for him, he felt like Phil was dominating him almost, in a quiet sort of way which sneaks up on you. Dan wasn't used to being dominated. He was a bottom yes, but that didn't mean he let people dominate him, and it scared him a little bit that Phil's gentle power was winning him over. Not tonight, maybe another time he would let Phil take control of him, let him own him, but not tonight. Dan moved quickly, pressing his hips hard down into Phil's, "Will you suck me? I want to feel those unfairly hot piercings all over me." It was a dirty whisper, right in Phil's ear.

Phil moaned in anticipation at the words and nodded quickly, peeling his lips away from Dan’s neck. He gave a satisfied grumble as he took in the small love bites that were now littering his boyfriend’s neck and collarbone. He wasn't an overly kinky person in bed, but it wasn't that he didn't want to be, it was just that he never really had a chance to explore it. He was definitely a top, but he was open to direction. He licked his lips and let his piercing peek out between his teeth and lips. This he knew how to do, he knew how to give a good blowjob.

Dan took the whimper as a good sign, and the balance shifted immediately, suddenly Dan was in control. He sat back as he slipped out of Phil's lap and looked Phil in the eyes as he slipped his boxers down his legs and tossed them to the floor, uncaring. He laid back on the sheets, his hard cock was resting on his stomach, leaking precome already. "Come on then baby." He said with a smirk, confidence back now he was in charge. Phil leaned over him and kissed down his chest, gliding his tongue softly over Dan's nipples, letting the hard metal of his tongue bar rub over the, earning a softly moaned “Aaaah”, from his boyfriend. He kissed down further until he met the tip of Dan's cock as it lay against his stomach. He leaned down and pressed his tongue flat across the very base of his cock, running it slowly up over the underside and across the leaky tip.

Dan watched with hooded eyes, wow. Anticipation forming in his belly, as Phil moved his tongue along his cock. He bit his lip hard to hold in his sounds as the cold metal and the rough, wet surface of Phil's tongue worked up to his tip. "Holy shit, I love tongue bars," He panted, eyes still fixed on Phil's actions as he ran his tongue over his leaking tip. "I have different ones," Phil hummed softly, sliding his fingers around the base of Dan's cock, lifting it as he wrapped his lips around the tip, working his tongue around it slowly as letting it glide through his slit. "M'got thicker ones, thinner ones, ones with little bumps and twists in the metal" he purred, looking up at Dan with hooded eyes. He said nothing more as he slowly sunk his mouth down, working his tongue continually around Dan's length as he did, letting the metal run all over Dan’s skin.

Dan moaned loudly as his mind filled with images, "Want you to show me every one." He panted softly as his hips kicked a little, "Holy shit you're good at that." He gripped Phil’s hair tightly in both hands. Phil hummed around Dan's cock at the praise, opening his mouth widely to accommodate Dan's movements and continued down until he had taken all of Dan into his mouth, his tip occasionally grazing up against the back of Phil’s throat. He swallowed around Dan's cock, before bobbing his head in a steady pace, massaging his tongue bar flat over the sensitive areas. Every so often he would pull up and run the tip of his tongue through Dan's slit, the he would move the little ball on the of the bar run through his slit behind it. One thing he knew how to do was use his piercings to his advantage when he sucked cock.

Dan's whole body was shaking, Phil's actions were so intense and practised it was hands down the best blow job Dan had ever received. "Fuck fuck, you-you really know what you’re doing don't you, fuck I’m not going to last like this," he bucked up into Phil's mouth a few more times, feeling the heat coil in his belly. "Shit, stop stop or I’m gonna come," he cried out, pulling Phil's head up with the grip he had on his hair. Phil whined softly, he was painfully hard and Dan's controlling nature was only making him harder. He panted as he felt his head pulled up, a long string of saliva and precum connecting his lips to Dan's cock. He gave a little whiny noise as he looked up at Dan with blown out eyes and licked the string into his mouth. "M'did I do good?" He asked quickly, his eyes dark and lustful, his pupils blown out.

Dan watched him and moaned loudly, fuck, how could this boy get any hotter? "You did amazing baby, want you to fuck me now," he purred and sat up, noticing that Phil's boxers were straining hard. He smirked and pushed Phil down onto the bed on his back and hooked his thumbs into the material. "Can I take these off?" His voice was low and sultry in Phil's ear. "Want to touch you.” Phil groaned out Dan's name as he nodded quickly. "Yes, yes please," Phil whined, biting his lip harshly. "Want you to touch me baby."

Dan smirked as he pulled the punks boxers off in a fluid motion and dropped them to join his own on the floor. Phil begging was doing amazing things to his already hard and flushed cock. He had already seen Phil naked during their Facetime session, but he still mewled appreciatively as he admired Phil’s cock in person. He was huge, and decently thick too. He could feel his cock twitching against his stomach. Phil was his boyfriend, that this was all his from now on. He eagerly wrapped his hand around Phil's width and pumped his cock with practised ease, hoping to ease some of the pressure Phil was feeling. He leaned over and kissed him hotly as he did, moaning as he tasted hints of himself on Phil’s lips. Phil moaned out Dan's name loudly and bucked up into his hand as he finally got some release on his aching cock. He brought his hands up to Dan's face quickly and kissed him back hotly and hungrily.

Dan was eager to move on, he wanted Phil so much. He pulled back after a minute, "Keep touching yourself baby." He leaned over and opening his bedside drawer, bringing out lube and a condom. He sat up in Phil's lap, rising to his knees. Phil nodded quickly at the instruction and wrapped his hand around his cock, whimpering quietly. He watched Dan move, biting his lip. Fuck. His boyfriend was so perfect.

Dan opened the lube bottle and slicked up two of his fingers quickly. He may have thought of Phil in the shower this morning, which meant right now he didn't need much stretching at all. He brought his hand down and slid the two fingers in with ease. He moaned softly as he worked himself open, rolling his hips down and giving Phil a bit of a show. Phil was more than happy to watch, working his cock slowly and licking his lips. He was completely entranced by Dan, he had him in the palm of his hand. Right then Phil wanted nothing more than to please his boyfriend.

Dan smirked as he saw Phil watching him with a fucked out expression. He had that effect on people, but it was so much better having that effect on Phil. He carefully worked a third finger in. Phil was not small, he would need to make sure he was stretched to take him comfortably. He wanted this to be perfect. He threw his head back and moaned and he hooked his fingers against his prostate.

"Baby fuck" Phil whimpered and watched him, growing more and more desperate every minute. Dan looked incredible. Dan pulled his fingers from himself, shuffling forward until he was hovering over Phil's lap. "Move your hand baby." Phil moaned out Dan's name longingly and let go of his cock, quickly dropping his hands to fist in the sheets at either side of him. Dan replaced Phil's hand with his own, working over Phil's cock and coating him with lube. He ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it down over him with practised ease. Phil whined in anticipation and let his eyes roll back into his head. "Dan, please" he begged quietly, too turned on to form a proper sentence that could convey how desperately he wanted to be inside his boyfriend.

Dan hummed and licked his lips, "You've been so patient for me baby," He lined up Phil's cock with his hole. "And I want you so bad I don't think I can bare to tease you any longer," He purred as he lowered himself down slowly, taking in about half of Phil before it really began to stretch. He let out a low moan, "F-Fuck," was all he could manage. By the time he had fully seated himself in Phil's lap his legs were shaking. "Shit, sorry Phil I just need a moment, you’re so fucking big." He moaned as he held Phil's hips down firmly, it would hurt if he moved.

"Baby, feels so-AH, so good" Phil cried out loudly, gripping the sheets. "S'okay baby, oh god" Phil whined softly, letting his eyes roll back. Dan felt incredible, he was so tight around Phil's cock and his attitude was such a turn on. Dan gently placed his hand over Phil mouth. "Brother's still home baby, don't want him to hear us." He gently began rocking his hips, raising himself to the tip and pushing back in to about halfway. With each movement, he took him a little deeper, getting used to the feeling. Phil was definitely bigger than anyone he had taken before and god did that feel incredible. This felt so much more special, so intimate, all because it was Phil.

Dan grew more confident in his movements as the discomfort faded away, replaced with the pleasurable feeling of being so full. "Hmm so much better," he groaned as he sat up, beginning to properly bounce in his lap, taking his whole length each time. "Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me baby," he moaned and threw his head back a little, picking up his pace.

Phil moaned quietly this time and held Dan's hips, bucking up to meet Dan's pace. Phil felt like he was in heaven. Dan was so tight around him, and he was moving so fluidly, taking his full cock, which none of the guys he had fucked before could manage. It was perfect. He whined quietly at the praise and pawed at Dan's skin, moving his fingers all over Dan's body and down towards his cock, stopping and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Dan watched Phil falling apart beneath him. It was one of his favourite parts of sex, watching someone unravel at his will. It made him feel powerful in a way he didn't feel anywhere else. But with Phil, god, with Phill all of that was so much better, so much more meaningful. Phil was pawing at him needily, rocking up to meet his pace. He wanted to film it, so he could remember this forever. "What do you need baby, what will make you come? Want you to fill me up," he purred, doing his best to keep his voice level. It was hard when Phil was hitting every place he wanted with each hard thrust up, his warm hands holding him tight felt good against his skin. Dan was trying not to lose himself, to give over and let Phil flip them and finish him off.

"M'wanna touch you, want t-ah to help you come, want to make you feel so good you come for me." Phil whimpered, moving his free hand right beside Dan's cock to demonstrate his point as he waite for Dan’s permission, losing himself in Dan's presence, it was like there was only the two of them in the world. He was desperate and needy, but Dan didn't seem to mind it at all, if anything he was getting off on it. Phil let his head fall back, and an albeit quiet, but long, whorish moan fell from his lips, as he held tight on Dan's hips with his other hand.

Dan felt his breath hitch a little, he felt his heart swell and his whole body got goosebumps. It wasn't often guys thought about getting him off too during their activities, and now here was Phil, so desperate to make him feel good, he was so far gone for the soft, punk boy. "Touch me baby," he said quietly, guiding Phil's hand to his leaking cock. He moaned, taking pleasure from Phil's noises as much as his body. He was too hot for his own good and the heat in his belly was a testament to that fact. He felt Phil wrap his hand around his cock and pump it slowly, spreading the slow stream of precum over his length and twisting his wrist on the upstroke, pushing up into Dan harder. Phil was just as desperate to help get his boyfriend off and give him immense pleasure as he was to get himself off. He panted appreciatively at the moans falling from Dan's lips.

Dan felt his stomach begin to tighten, far faster than he was used to. "Shit, Phil I’m close." He rolled his hips down a little harder as he neared his peak, jaw hanging open. His hips didn't know whether to push up into Phil's skilled hands or fuck down onto his cock, crying out in pleasure as Phil fucked up into his prostate.

Phil worked his hand faster, "Let go baby, want to help you come first, want to make you feel so good, you’re so beautiful." Phil whispered the dirty words, doing his best to keep up a fast pace on Dan's cock, and angle his hips up to hit Dan's spot with each bounce.

Dan's eyes rolled back and his muscles locked as he finally began to come hard over Phil's fist "Fuck fuck fuck, holy shit, Phil" He moaned out as he did, trying his best to keep his noises down. His hips bucked erratically down, his mind unable to coordinate his movement anymore.

Phil worked his fist tirelessly over Dan's cock as he felt the warm, sticky fluid rush over his fingers and drip onto his stomach. "Fuck, baby m'gonna come," he managed, his hips bucking erratically. Dan barely heard him, but he was still fucking himself down relentlessly as the over-stimulation threatened to kick in, cock pumping out the last of his release and making him whimper.

Phil cried out Dan's name and came hard into the condom, letting his fingers carefully uncurl from around Dan's cock so he didn't overstimulate him. He panted heavily, throwing his back against the pillows. Dan's eyes fell onto Phil as he heard him cry out and fuck up into his erratically. It was a little much but he rolled his hips down, helping him along. Phil looked so utterly fucked out and he felt pride in his chest as he watched his perfect boyfriend slowly come down, his own come trickling down his front and pooling on Phil's stomach.

Phil lifted Dan gently off of his cock, still holding his boyfriend close in his arms. He leaned up on his elbows and kissed him hotly, with as much adoration and passion as he could muster. Dan winced a little as Phil's softening cock slipped out of him, then fell comfortably into his arms. They shared a long hot kiss which slowed down to become gently, loving and full of promise. Dan rested on Phil's chest with a tired but satisfied sigh.

"That was the most amazing I've ever felt in my life" Phil whispered lovingly, stroking his clean fingers through Dan's matted curls. "I'm so happy we found each other." Dan blushed, proud to have made his boyfriend happy, "It was incredible, thank you so much." He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Phil’s cheek. "I'm glad I found you too," he said quietly. "You're welcome baby boy." Phil stroked his back. "We should get cleaned up before we cuddle, I don't think we want either of us to be getting a rash, do you?" He smiled softly.

Dan made a low noise of protest but sat up, noticing that Phil still had the condom on. "Might want to tie that too" He commented with a smile. He stretched, wincing a little at the pain in his ass. "You shower first, parents won't be long so be quick. He handed Phil a towel and his boxers back. Phil nodded as he carefully took it off, tying it off at the top. "Okay baby," he smiled and kissed Dan's cheek, heading for the bathroom. Dan threw the used condom in the bin, reminding him to clean it out himself later. He waited patiently for Phil to return, grabbing his own towel and a clean pair of boxers.

Phil took the quickest shower of his life, washing the cum and sweat off his body before stepping out and drying off, pulling on his boxers. Dan met him at the bathroom door, "Go back to my room and shut the door, I'll knock twice before I come in" He kissed him quickly, hearing a car pull up in the drive. nodded and kissed back before ushering him off.

Dan showered quickly, hearing his parents shuffling about downstairs. He stepped out and dried off, sliding his boxers on before leaving the room. He bumped into his mum outside. Of course that would happen. "Why aren't you in bed Daniel? It's gone 11 at night." She frowned. Dan looked down, "Just took too long doing some work and forgot to shower, I’m heading there now." She let him past and he knocked twice on the door before entering and locking it behind him. For once he didn't care that his parents wouldn't bother coming to say goodnight.

Phil smiled up at him from where he was lounging under the sheets, leaning up and opening his arms for his boyfriend. He gave him a fond, lopsided smile as his tongue poked out between his teeth in the cute way it always did when he was genuinely happy, and ushered him over. Dan fell into his arms with a contented sigh. He pulled the sheets up over them and snuggled into his chest. "This is everything I could want." 

Phil smiled at that and cuddled Dan into his arms, resting his head on top of Dan's. "Me too baby. You're all that I could ever want," he smiled happily, his eyes feeling heavy. Dan hummed happily and drifted off in Phil's arms. Yeah, this was a good moment, he wouldn't change it for the world. Phil drifted off shortly after he did, sleeping peacefully with Dan in his arms. He could definitely get used to this.

\------------

The past week had been, hands down, the best week of Phil's life. He's spent every possible second he could with Dan, and when they couldn't be together they would be texting. They were an official couple at school and Dan's friends were thrilled for them. Phil and Chris now spent their breaks with Dan's group and Phil’s confidence had grown a lot. He had started talking to people a little more and had come out of his shell. He didn't receive any more hassle from the jocks, not since Dan broke Jack’s nose. It was Saturday now, and tonight was the costume party they had been looking forward to all week.

Dan was excited for tonight. He and Phil had been a trying to come up with a costume all week, and in the end, they had decided on swapping their usual looks, so Dan would be punk for a night and Phil pastel. Phil had lent him a load of his clothes and he'd even bought some fake piercings and eyeliner to complete the look. He was excited. He and Phil made a wonderful couple this last week and it only solidified in Dan's mind that he'd been falling in love with the punk. It was a little scary, but in the best possible way. His (Phil’s) clothes were spread out on his bed after he'd come out of the shower.

He straightened his hair for the first time since he was fifteen, when he had gotten over his awkwardness and accepted that people thought his bouncy curls were 'cute'. It was weird to see his hair like that, he already looked a bit more angular than before, a bit more masculine. He painted his nails black, having bought the colour just for this occasion and found he quite liked it. The black skinny jeans felt similar to his usual white ones when he slid them on.

Next, he slid on the tight black t-shirt (which smelt like Phil so he was definitely going to keep) over the top of the, surprisingly realistic looking, fake tattoo sleeves he'd bought the other day. He looked in the mirror and got a bit of a shock at how... different he looked. He put in the fake piercings, which matched Phil's, and put on the eyeliner carefully. The black boots and Phil's usual leather jacket finished off the look, he rolled up the jackets sleeves to show off the tattoos and blinked at his very different self in the mirror.

At his own house, Phil was just as giddy about this costume party. He and Dan had been preparing their outfits for it since they decided to go as each other. Phil had his punk aesthetic for a few years, so he was interested to see what he would look like dressed as his soft, pastel boyfriend. He had borrowed some skinny jeans and a jumper from Dan, and had bought some baby blue nail polish and tennis shoes to go with the look. Dan had even lent him one of his favourite flower crowns to finish off the look.

Once he was done in the shower, Phil removed his black nail polish and replaced it with a pastel blue, to match the jumper he had borrowed. He slipped on the white skinny jeans once his nails were dry, they looked good on him, and had a similar feel to his black ones. He left out a shirt as the jumper was large and baggy, slipping it on over his head. He smiled to himself, the jumper made his muscular frame looks smaller and more fragile and hid all of his tattoos given its long sleeves. He removed most of his piercings, and placed them in a small plastic tub to keep them clean, sitting them on his bedside table so they wouldn’t get lost.

When he was done, he slipped on the white tennis shoes, and popped in just one set of earrings, a small pair of plain white, round studs. He carefully placed Dan's favourite flower crown on top of his now curly hair. He brought one of his sweater paws up to his mouth as he crossed the room nervously, blinking at himself in the mirror. Wow. He looked completely different. But he looked good, he even felt much more confident. It was like he was stepping into Dan's shoes, both literally and figuratively, he could feel a little boost of the confidence Dan felt as he looked at himself.

Dan was also finding his attitude adjusting to match his new look, as he smirked at himself in the mirror. The smirk suited this look. It made him look harsh and intimidating. He wasn't sure he liked it, but he would own it for the evening. He grabbed his phone and keys before sneaking downstairs and out the front door. Phil was meeting him on the corner as usual before they made their way to Lily's house. Phil’s parents were away for the weekend and Martyn had a date so he had no need to sneak.. He smiled as he makes his way to the corner, perhaps he could even have Dan come stay the night! He waited in the same place he always did. It didn’t take long for Dan to round the corner. When Dan saw Phil in the dimming light he blinked hard. Damn he looked... cute. Phil had always been hot, with a cute personality. Now he was just adorable. His grin was wide as he approached him. "Hey, there pretty boy," adopting the nickname Phil usually called him.

Phil's jaw hung open a little as he took in Dan's appearance. It took him almost a full minute of staring to comprehend this was his Dan. This tall, intimidating but insanely hot boy was the same soft, pastel boy he saw just a few hours before. Wow. "Hey handsome," he smiled, biting his lip. "You look incredible." Dan had always had an outgoing, sassy personality and a kinky interior but it was masked by his adorable look, which made him 10x hotter. Whereas he always had a shy personality, and was more reserved, especially about sex which is why he never really got to explore his kinky side. But it was always hidden under his punk persona, now he looks softer and cuter. "Wow" he looked him over again.

Dan was pleased with Phil's reaction, he looked like he wanted to eat Dan alive. "Ready to party cutie?" He asked cheekily, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He felt Phil kissing him back and groaned appreciatively when he realised Phil had left in in the damn tongue piercing. He let his tongue circle the metal, “You will be the death of me Lester." Phil grinned at that, "I am baby." Phil smiling cheekily against Dan's lips, leaned back just enough to lightly pull the bar out between his teeth and wiggle it triumphantly. "Couldn't bear to take it out, not when you love it so much."

Dan watched needily. Phil seemed much more confident than usual and it was hot as fuck. Dan kissed him hard, pushing his hands into Phil’s hair. "I hope we have some place to go later.". Phil kissed back, smirking again. "My parents are out of town this weekend, come stay with me?" He asked cheekily. Dan grinned "I would love too." He grabbed Phil's hand, "We'd best head to the party."

Phil grinned and led him down the streets towards the party. Lily didn't live too far from them, only 4 or 5 streets. When they arrived the party was already underway, and it looked like people were having a pretty good time. Dan let Phil lead the way inside. Phil did so with his head held high, an air of confidence about himself. Okay maybe he was living for confident Phil.

The party was extremely busy, yet they turned heads as they walked in, the whispers starting up; “is that Howell?!”, “Wait, Lester looks so cute!” Those were just a couple Phil heard. The whispers followed them as they made their way to the drinks, and Phil grinned. He wasn't used to having his name on so many people's lips, but it made him feel good. Not only could he hear faint whispers about how hot, but intimidating and a little scary Dan looked, he heard whispers of his name too, and people were calling him soft and cute. This was new, people were actually paying attention to him, and in a good way. He blushed and poured them both out drinks, passing one to Dan.

Dan grinned as he watched Phil’s reaction to the attention he was receiving. "They're right baby." He hummed, and slid his fakely tattooed arms around Phil's waist possessively. "And you're all mine." Phil bit his lip gently, "You think? No one ever pays attention to me, it's weird that they're looking at me." Phil blushed and hid his mouth behind his sweater paw, leaning into Dan's arms around his waist, completely on board with the possessive action. "They’re right about you too baby, you look hot. Even a little scary," he giggled a little, not knowing where it came from.

Dan's heart melted. Fuck. He moved Phil's sweater paw gently and replaced it with his own mouth, kissing him hotly. "You're too damn adorable." He said against his lips. It was hot, in a way he couldn't describe. Even though Phil was the cute one he felt like Phil was the one calling the shots right now.

Phil let Dan move his hands and kissed him back hotly, holding his waist. He smiled into Dan's lips, "I feel a lot more confident, I feel like you." Dan smiled and laughed softly at that, he liked that Phil felt so confident. "Not going to steal my look are you baby? Because I’d really miss you all punked up," he teased, earning a soft shake if Phil’s flower-crowned head. "No no, I like my punky look," Phil grinned, "I just like it for a night." 

Dan smiled and was about to say something when they were interrupted, "Well hello there you two." It was Tyler. "Might I say you look mighty hot Mr Howell and mighty scary." He was laughing playfully, the rest of the gang complementing their costumes as they came up behind the boys. "Doesn't he? He looks so big and tough and intimidating," Phil joined in cutely, taking in Dan's look once again. "He really suits it!" He smiled, grinning proudly when they all agreed.

Dan rolled his eyes and pouted, a look which was in contrast to his current appearance. "Shut up guys," he grumbled, causing them to laugh again. The party relaxed a bit after that, everyone was chatting and dancing and drinking as if they didn't have a care in the world, it was fun. 

They were dancing, the music was loud and awful but they didn't care, they were having fun. Dan had his arms wrapped around Phil's neck and they rocked together, giggling. Phil has his arms around Dan's waist gently, letting out small giggles every so often. "This is a lot of fun baby" he smiled softly. Dan nodded "We should go to parties more often" He grinned, leaning into him.

"We should" Phil smiled and leaned his head on top of Dan's. "My life has been a lot more fun ever since you came into it." Dan grinned, "I'm a fun person." He leaned his forehead against Phil’s. "My life has been less lonely," he said quietly. "So has mine,” Phil smiled and looked into his eyes. "You've made my life less lonely, and made me feel more alive,You know, more people have spoken to me dressed as you than have ever looked at me as me. You've given me so much confidence."

Dan laughed softly. "That's because you look intimidating normally baby and mysterious," he teased. "That's part of what made you so damn attractive." He kissed his cheek sweetly. Phil blushed and chuckled a little at that. "That's true! Really?" Phil smiled as kissed Dan's head, "I bagged you, that's all that matters to me." 

Dan giggled, which was a little out of character for his costume but he didn't care. The others were watching them be cute and maybe taking sneaky photos, which would definitely come up later. Phil was giggling as well, but it seemed to fit much more with his costume. He his smile adorably behind his sweater paws again as they took photos. Dan grabbed his hands, "Don't hide your face baby, you're too gorgeous for that." He pressed a kiss to his nose, then a devious glint appeared in his eyes. "Want to go make out on the sofa? Really give them something to photograph?" Dan whispered cheekily.

Phil bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah. I'll never say no to making up with you." He grinned, looking mischievous, "My big strong punk" he added playfully. Dan rolled his eyes at the last part, but led him over to the sofa anyway. Normally, he would push Phil down and straddle him, but right now he felt like he wanted Phil hovering above him, making him feel good. He flopped down onto the sofa, laying down and looking up at Phil with a challenge in his eyes. Phil was looking at him a little shocked, he knew that Dan usually like to take charge of him in these situations. He blushed a little and straddles him gently, hovering over him. 

Dan wondered to himself whether Phil could handle being in charge. Somehow, he suspected when they got into it that Phil would be magnificent, he guessed he'd have to find out. He licked his lips playfully and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil leaned down and kissed him, his hands at either side of Dan's head. He confident, especially since Dan trusted him to give up control. 

Dan hummed approvingly, he wasn't usually one to give up control like this. Call it an insecurity, so this was special for him. It was one of the biggest displays of trust he could offer, especially since they had only known each other properly for two weeks, and only been having sex for one. Phil held his hips licking into Dan's mouth and explored with his tongue, his actions gentle as his chest fluttered with slight nerves. 

His boyfriend was nervous, but Dan hoped that would disappear once he got a bit more hot and bothered, as seemed to be the way with Phil. Dan felt Phil's confidence grow as it turned familiar and comfortable, his hands were slowly creeping into Phil's hair, playing with the strands and the flush on his face was no longer just from drinking. Dan loved this, but the alcohol in his veins made him deepen the kiss even further and he rolled his hips up a little. It was hot in here already, but the temperature suddenly seemed to rise a little. Phil leaned into the deep kiss, rolling his hips gently down into Dan's body. But the alcohol was making him want more. Right now. It seemed Dan was much the same, encouraging Phil further and rolled his hips up just enough to brush lightly over Phil's crotch.

Phil's breath hitched and he looked down at the boy beneath him. He tried to steady his breathing so he could speak. "I want you baby," he whispered lowly, “want you so bad.” Dan hummed, triumphant. "Tell me how you want me," his lips moved against Phil’s as he spoke. He had to hold back a moan as Phil rocked down into him, the loud music thankfully drowning out everything but the others voice.

"I want to take you somewhere quiet and fuck you, make you come for me." Phil growled, his voice confident. Was Dan being playful, or was he trying to encourage him to be in charge, to be dominant maybe? His heart fluttered, Dan didn't usually seem the submissive type. Dan moaned softly, though he felt he was still being too domineering for Phil to really take over. He forced himself to relax, to give over to Phil's will, and become putty in his hands. He looked up at him through his lashes, "Please?" He asked quietly.

Phil hummed and let Dan’s look and attitude give him the boost he needed, as he held Dan’s hips and ran his fingers under the hem of Dan’s t-shirt teasingly. “Let’s get out of here,” he whispered lowly in Dan’s ear. Dan nodded quickly in agreement. "Back to yours?" He asked quietly. People didn't really seem to care about them making out on the sofa, but they would definitely mind if they started fucking. “Yeah, let’s go" Phil stood and held his hand out to Dan, his other hand engulfed in his sweater paw. He was starting like this big jumper, just a little bit. He let his newfound confidence guide him, he really wanted to try this out. Dan fell into step at Phil's side as they rushed out of the party and began the short (yet torturous) walk to Phil's house.

Phil held his hand the entire way. "My parents are out of town, and Martyn will probably stay with his girlfriend tonight." Dan grinned slyly. "So I can make plenty of noise then?" He asked with his best innocent expression, looking over at Phil cheekily. "You can make as much noise as you'd like." Phil winked and looked his boyfriend up and down slowly. Dan grinned at that smugly, "I may just take you up on that.” They rounded the corner onto Phil's street.

Phil led him into the house and locking up behind them. Martyn had his own keys if he came back the next morning. Dan had only been her once so far, it was empty then too so the homey surroundings were familiar to him. Phil's home seemed much more lived in then Dan's with happy pictures on the walls and the occasional untidy thing which made it so much more comfortable. Phil led him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them, watching his boyfriend closely.

Dan stood in the middle of the room, shuffling on his feet, waiting for Phil to tell him what to do next. His heart was racing with nerves, but he trusted Phil. Phil could sense Dan's nerves and his heart melted. He crossed the room and kissed him softly, holding his waist. He didn't want Dan to be nervous around him, but the fact that he was, that was so adorable. Dan smiled into the kiss, it was gentle and comforting, exactly what he needed in that moment. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, his voice coming out more timid then he had expected it to.

"Kiss me, I like your kisses" Phil hummed and kissed him again, holding him close. "You don't need to be nervous" he said softly, trying to ease his boyfriend's nerves. He felt a little guilty, and deep down he was nervous himself. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. Dan smiled and kissed him back happily. "I know, it's just... this means a lot to me, I never let anyone take control of me because that requires a lot of trust and I don't trust people." He looked up through his lashes then, meeting Phil's eyes "But I trust you". Phil smiled at him and stoked his cheek, "Baby, that means so much to me" Phil smiled, his heart fluttering. "But you don't have to do this. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, and I'm probably not very good anyway." He blushed and let his eyes drop to look at his feet as he shuffled them in an effort to hide his blushing.

Dan ran the pads of his thumbs across Phil’s cheeks, "I want to do this, and I don't care if you're good, I just want to try, please?" He nuzzled into him. Phil nuzzled his nose into Dan's hair, "As long as you're sure baby." He could do this, he just needed to get into a confident, dominant mindset. Dan hummed at the soft contact. "I'm sure."

Phil smiled and nodded, taking a step back. "Okay then" he looked Dan up and down slowly, and took a deep breathe to get him in the right mindset. He made his body look bigger and broader. Dan looked down at the carpet, trying to make himself look smaller then he was. This would have been much easier if he was in his usual pastel attire and Phil in his punk.

Phil circled him quietly while his head was down, running his fingers across Dan's body lightly. "I want you to strip for me, nice and slow," he said. His usually soft voice now smooth like velvet, stepping to sit on the edge of the bed. Dan nodded quickly and bent down to untie the boots, struggling a little as his shaking fingers fumbled with the laces. Once they were off he quickly removed all the fake piercings and put them in his pocket, they would hurt otherwise. He unbuttoned the black skinny jeans and slipped them down his legs in the most graceful way he could manage.

Phil watched him carefully, licking his lips. He was beautiful. Dan pulled off the t-shirt and fake sleeves next, dropping them to the floor with his other clothes and looking up at Phil shyly through his eyelashes wearing just his boxers, the material of which clung to his already hard cock. Phil stood up and kissed him, brushing his finger through Dan's hair. "You're so pretty," he whispered lowly, "so good.”

Dan tilted his head into the touch, the praise sent a surprising shiver up his spine and he blinked a little bit. That was nice. Phil noticed and hummed, "Praise huh? I can do that." His confidence built now he had found out something Dan liked by himself. "You like it when I praise you? How about if I tell you you've got such a beautiful body," he whispers, sliding his fingers across it as he walked around him slightly. "Tell you that your ass is perfect." he squeezed it firmly. "Not to mention that delicious cock of yours, and your smart mouth that has far better uses." He whispered the last, dirty comment into Dan's ear, surprising even himself a little

Dan watched Phil with wide eyes, this wasn't he Phil he was used to. The Phil who blushed at dirty comments and always asked before he touched. But god, he loved this Phil. Dan's eyes followed him, his cock twitching at Phil's words, fuck his was hot. "Yes." He said quietly, surprising himself on how weak, how submissive, he sounded right then.

Phil bit his lip, Dan likes this, he must be doing good. Every little positive reaction only made him more confident. Phil stood back and lifted the pastel jumper softly over his head revealing all his tattoos once again and laying it aside. He looked at Dan and then at the ground in front of him expectantly and pointed.

Dan understood the motion and immediately dropped to his knees in front of Phil, the look of approval he got shot through him like nothing he'd ever felt. He cautiously unbuttoned Phil's jeans, unsure what he was allowed right now. The rush that spiked through Phil's body was indescribable. Dan just followed his instruction with no query, and it felt amazing. He gave Dan a look filled with silent approval as gestured absently towards his jeans, his cock already straining against his boxers. He looked a little stronger and commanding now that his torso and tattoos were revealed, which helped.

Dan gently pulled Phil's jeans down so they pooled at his ankles. He looked up at him questioningly and he mouthed gently over where Phil’s hard cock strained against his boxers, dampening the fabric. Phil kicked off his tennis shoes and removed his jeans, moaning when he felt Dan mouthing at his cock through the thin material. "You want to be a good boy don't you Daniel?" The words rolled off of Phil's tongue before he even registered them, shocking himself, but he found that he liked them.

Dan made a low noise against Phil's cock. His eyes widened as he felt pleasure shoot through him at the words. Well shit. "I'll take that a yes babyboy," he purred smugly, gently pushing Dan backwards onto his heels. He pushed his boxers down and let his cock spring free, teasingly close to Dan's face as he removed the fabric completely.

Dan licked his lips as he watched Phil's cock bob in front of his face, he wanted to feel the weight of it on his tongue, to make Phil feel good. "Please, can I?" He asked quietly, looking up at Phil with big, brown eyes. Phil hummed and brushed his fingers through Dan's hair, ruffling it to release his curls. "Yes baby," he purred. Dan leaned forward and lapped at his slit a little before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling. He waited only a few moments before sinking down and taking him halfway.

"Fuck baby," Phil moaned quietly and gripped Dan's hair He let his eyes roll back as he enjoyed Dan's mouth, the sensations running all through his body. "Such a good babyboy." Dan hummed around him, let his eyes flutter closed as he took him deeper, gently relaxing his throat to allow Phil’s cock to slide comfortable inside. Before long, his nose was touching Phil's stomach and he swallowed around him deeply, eyes watering a little at the sensation. Fuck, Phil’s cock was incredible.

Phil cried out loudly, the tight sensation of Dan’s mouth and throat doing delicious things to his body. He looked down at Dan with hungry eyes as Dan worked him slowly, rolling him over his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, saliva beginning to pool and make the whole thing a lot smoother. "God you're incredible, I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep this up." Dan moaned with Phil deep in his throat, his cock ached but he wouldn't touch. Not without permission. He didn't stop, looking up at Phil through wet lashes. Phil watched him, impressed with his obedience. He gently tugged Dan off of his cock after a few more moments, swiping his thumb under Dan's eyes to wipe away the tears. "Does my good boy need some attention?" Phil purred lowly.

Dan looked up at Phil with clouded eyes. "Please" It came out sounding so quiet and desperate, normally Dan would be embarrassed but honestly, he was too turned on right now to even care. Phil helped Dan his feet and laid him across the bed, slipping his boxers off. "What do you want baby? Do you want my hands, or my mouth?" He purred, running his fingers along Dan's cock, "Or maybe you'd like them somewhere else, I'd be happy to oblige. You've been such a good boy" he hummed lowly in Dan's ear, not even blushing over the filthy promises he's making.

Dan's eyes blew wide at the second suggestion and he moaned. Fuck he wanted that so bad. He hoped Phil understood the signals, because he was struggling to string sentences together right now. Phil's chest swelled with pride at the effect he was having, turning his usually articulate, sassy boyfriend into a moaning mess under him. He flipped Dan over onto his stomach and up on his knees, his ass in the air. 

Dan whined low in his throat, burying his head into the sheets. His muscles were tight with anticipation, his eyes squeezed shut. He felt Phil slide his hands up his thighs and spread his cheeks wide, licking his lips. He placed a soft kiss on each cheek, and cheekily blew a warm breath across his hole. Dan's hole body twitched at the action and he moaned softly into the pillow, the anticipation was unbearable. Phil leaned down and licked a stripe up over Dan's hole teasingly, before licking around the tight ring of muscles. He hummed against Dan's skin and gently pushing his tongue past his rim.

Dan called out Phil’s name loudly, his hips bucked back into the warm, rough feeling of Phil's tongue. "Fuck!" Phil smirked and let Dan's buck backwards into him, burying his face closer, his tongue inching deeper as he thrust in. Dan let out a noise which closely resembled a choked sob, "Fuckfuckfuck" He chanted under his breath, heat coiling in his belly already. Phil hummed and wiggled his tongue around, using it to stretch him a little. He grabbed Dan's hips held them tightly, moaning into his skin.

Dan tried to keep his hips still as Phil worked him, but it was hard. His thighs were trembling under Phil's hands. "P-Phil shit I’m close!" He warned shakily, his stomach tightening quickly. Phil pulled back and kissed up his spine, rolling him over onto his back, "Not yet babyboy, want you to come with me," he purred, capturing Dan's lips in a hot kiss. Dan whined at the loss, but was soon silenced by Phil's lips. He kissed back enthusiastically, hands fisting the sheets. This was odd, he wasn't used to being underneath in this situation. It was strangely hot.

Phil held his hips and straddled Dan, stroking his cheek. He leaned across him careful and grabbed the bottle of lube and condom from his drawer. Dan watched him with lidded eyes, heart pounding in his chest. Nerves tickled at him despite how aroused he was right now, though he hoped Phil didn't notice, he'd really began slipping into the role and he found that he was enjoying it immensely, having his boyfriend care for his needs.

"Do you still need a little stretching baby?" Phil purred, kissing his shoulders softly. Dan nodded, though they had had a little fun earlier that day he needed just a little more preparation. "Need three," he said quietly, watching Phil squeeze lube out onto his fingers and warm it up. "Okay babyboy. You look so good spread out like this for me," he purred appreciating the sight of Dan spread under him, he stored the image away so he didn't forget it in a hurry. He groaned as he eased three fingers past Dan's hole right away.

Dan bit his lip as Phil pushed his fingers past his rim. It burned a little, but he'd been expecting it and recovered quickly, rolling his hips down a little to take his fingers in further. He felt Phil build up a steady rhythm, his free hands played across Dan's soft stomach. "How do you feel baby?" 

"So good" He said quietly. "Can't wait for you to fuck me" He added, biting his lip and groaning as Phil brushed his prostate. Phil groaned, "Can't wait to fuck you either baby, gonna make you feel so good, you won't have to do a thing," he hummed and pressed the pads of his fingers into Dan's prostate. Dan looked up at him, his big, brown eyes full of trust. This was Phil, his Phil. Phil would never hurt him. He relaxed completely into the feeling, becoming putty in Phil's hands.

Phil smiled softly as if he could read Dan’s mind, . "I'll never hurt you baby" he whispered reassuringly. Dan threaded his fingers into Phil's hair and pulled him gently into a soft kiss, contrasting sharply with the heated atmosphere. Phil kissed him slipped his fingers out once he could feel Dan was suitably stretched. They fell into an easy rhythm, the kiss was familiar and calmed any nerves they might have. Dan whimpered a little in protest as Phil pulled out, but he knew that meant he was finally ready. Phil pulled back gently after a few minutes, coating his cock with lube. He then grabbed the condom and rolled it on carefully, smearing the remaining liquid on the outside. "Are you ready baby?" 

Dan nodded, lifting his knees to his chest. He felt safe with Phil hovering over him, like he was protecting him from anything that could ever try to hurt him. Phil moved his hands up to bracket Dan's head as he slid in slowly, as if he were creating a barrier between his perfect boyfriend and the outside world. He looked down at Dan with fond eyes, admiring him and moaning softly as Dan met his gaze with hooded eyes, waiting for him to make the next move. Phil kissed him as he began to move deeply, wanting to give Dan everything, to let him just lie back and enjoy himself. He wanted Dan to feel everything that he always made him feel, and send pleasure through his entire body.

Dan let his eyes flutter shut and his legs wrap around Phil's back, holding him close as he fucked into him. "Ah" He wasn't used to these intense feelings without the burn of his leg muscles alongside it, and focusing on moving just right. This was different and amazing. "That's it baby, just relax, just feel it." Phil purred into his ear, fucking into him deeply and quickly. He brought his lips to Dan's neck and lapped over his sensitive spots.

Dan kissed him back and turned his head to the side as Phil worked at his sensitive neck. "Fuck!” He bucked his hips down, searching for his prostate. "Let me baby, I’ve got you," Phil purred and changed his angle, searching for Dan's prostate himself. Dan did just that, relaxing into the feeling and letting Phil take care of him. A whorish moan that escaped his throat as Phil found his spot, aiming for it with each thrust. Phil dropped his hand to curled his fingers around Dan's aching cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Dan's back arched hard, which gave Phil the best angle to assault his prostate. His mouth dropped open as Phil began pumping him in time with his thrusts "Holy shit." Phil grunted softly, "You feel so fucking good baby, feel so good around my cock." He heard Phil growl lowly, letting his words flow as they came to him. He moved harder, fucking into his boyfriend mercilessly, watching as Dan threw his head back. Phil's words were having more of an effect on Dan than he thought possible, as he climbed quickly towards his orgasm, stomach tightening and shivers running up his spine.

Phil felt his own stomach tightening as he grew close to his release. "M'close baby, want you to come with me, want you to feel good," he purred, so close to the edge of his orgasm, but he wanted to topple Dan into his first. Dan whimpered at the punishing pace, his hips bucking erratically as he felt himself peak, then fall hard. He screamed out Phil's name as he shot white streaks of cum up his stomach and chest, spots appearing before his shut tight eyes as he let his blissful orgasm take over him. Phil watched him in awe, pride swelling in his chest that he had made his boyfriend feel such pleasure.

Phil cried out Dan's name and fell into his own orgasm as soon as he felt Dan begin to come. He moaned loudly, working Dan's cock through his high, his hip lazily pushing into Dan as he worked through his own. He noticed Dan panting heavily as he came down, smiling at him fondly. Phil collapse onto his chest and kissed him lazily, nuzzling into Dan's chest. "That was incredible" he panted softly.

Dan kissed him back, “It was amazing." He agreed, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and giving him a soft smile. Phil nuzzled into his boyfriend contently. 

"Dan?" He started softly, biting his lip as his shy nature started to wash over him again. Dan looked up at him, picking up on his nerves easily. "Yeah?" He asked quietly, his heart beating a little faster.

"I love you" Phil smiled softly, his blue eyes were lit in the dim light. Phil meant it, he really did. He adored Dan. Dan's breath caught, and the grin that spread on his face was the widest he'd sported in his entire life. He wasn't so scared anymore. "I love you too”.


	3. On the surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the surface, Punk!Dan and Pastel!Phil have pretty obvious labels, but sometimes the surface doesn't reflect exactly what you'd expect. 
> 
> Written from the POV of Dan as he recounts a day in the life of him and his pastel boyfriend at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt

I was bored, but then again I’m always bored (especially in maths). The lessons are tiresome, and the teachers gave up on me a long time ago. Generally, I occupy my time with other things, particularly leaning back in my chair at a dangerous angle and listening to my ‘edgy’ (It’s not emo ffs) music. Music blasted in my left ear, the flesh decorated with various black and silver piercings around the edge. They look great, but they fucking hurt when I had them done. The sacrifice was worth it, adding to my red fringe, various other piercings and tattoos to create my ‘punk’ aesthetic (Or something, I don’t like being categorized). Sat at a table off to my right was the only thing is this dead-end life that I really care about; Phil, my utterly adorable ‘pastel’ (Again with the categorization bullshit) boyfriend. Phil likes maths (Somehow. Nerd), it’s one of his best classes and he always finished quickly. Often I'm the same, spending only 10 minutes of the lesson actually solving problems. Unlike me, he spends the rest of his time scanning his textbook or doodling in his notebook, occasionally helping out someone if they're stuck. It was no different that day, as predicted, he’d finished his equations and was leaning forward in his chair, his chin resting on his (fucking cute) sweater paw. He was chewing the end of yet another pencil (I wasn’t staring, he just always does). I made a mental note to pick him some up more (I’m a thoughtful boyfriend), though they no- doubt end up the same way, chewed.

After staring long enough the girl next to him (Broyanny, she’s pretty cool) noticed and poked him. His (so fucking blue) eyes met mine and I gave him a cheeky wink. He rolled his eyes but shot me a fond little smile, giggling quietly. (It’s been years and still, I melt at the smallest things). He poked his fingertips out the edge of his sweater paw and gave a small wave (How fucking cute is that?). I grinned, fuck I love him, he’s one of the few things which make me want to live, (A fact that has saved me more time than I dare to count). He’s my polar opposite, (I’m going on about him but deal with it), honestly I suspect that’s why I love him so fucking so much. Where I was in all in black, too tight band tee, chains, piercings, (two snake bites, a tongue bar, septum, eyebrow, earlobes, tragus, industrial and two helixes - 10 and counting the last time Phil counted them out for me), tattoos adorning my skin and the brown of his hair and eyes the only colour to be seen. That’s what I go for though, add my ridiculous height and I make quite an intimidating picture. But I like that. Philly on the other hand, he’s the furthest from punk you would find. He’s always wearing those (fucking tight) white skinny jeans and an oversized sweater (colour varies, but always fucking cute). He has small white studs in his ears, and always has a colourful, pastel flower crown atop his hair (which was dyed black, and the only remotely ‘punk’ aspect of his attire). I’m the first to admit I treat him like a god as if he’s above everyone else in this dumb place, which in my eyes, he is.

I grinned and blew Phil a kiss, Chris (the bastard) scoffed at me. Chris is my equally ‘punked’ out ‘best friend’, but I spend most of my time ignoring him. Phil giggled and bit his lip (Can someone be cute and sexy? Yes.) He looked down and went back to his work again, he was generally quiet in class, (he is the soft, shy ‘pastel’ boy after all), but unlike me, he quite likes his labeling. I once argued that his bright blue eyes stood out against his soft look, but Phil can never see that. I do, to me, he’s the most beautiful human to ever exist (It’s cheesy but fuck you I don’t care). Maybe I just sat and smiled warmly at him for a while (so what). I’m so different to Phil, but he doesn’t care. To him I'm not some label, I'm just Dan.

When the class (finally) ended I watched Phil tuck his things into his bag (I hadn’t even got anything out) and make his way to my table. He smiled and brought his sweater paw to his mouth softly (He does it deliberately I swear). I winked playfully up at him, "Hey there pretty boy.” Phil giggled shyly, (Fuck) "Hey baby," he played with his fingers, "Hi Chris," he added politely. Chris saluted him, “Hey Phil, keeping him in line?" he teased. I flipped him off, but Phil just giggled and nodded, his pretty flower crowed slipping down his forehead. I reached up and fixed it on reflex, "Ready for English?" I asked grumpily. Phil nodded and pouted at me, "I thought you liked English because you sit with me?" I chuckled, (internally wincing at how fucking fond I sound) "Yeah, I suppose," I teased and stuck out my tongue, playing with the bar in a way I knew drives him crazy.

"You suppose?" he huffed and folded his arms (uh oh), though his eyes followed the bar as they always did, he loved my piercings (Which totally didn’t influence my decision to get more). Chris chuckled, "ooooh, I'll see you at break. I'm out before you get in trouble." He smirked and slid out of the room. I pouted playfully at my glaring (softly) boyfriend. “Awh baby I hate English, you know that," Phil pouted harder, "But don't I make it more fun?" He reached forward and played with one of the pins on the front of my jacket, looking up at me with those big, sweet eyes and batting his long, black lashes. Fuck. I swallowed, Phil has such pretty eyes, that wasn’t fair. I was defeated instantly, "Of course you do pretty boy, you can make anything more fun," I leaned in, "Give me a kiss?".

Phil grinned triumphantly and leaned in with a soft giggle, kissing me happily, his hands slipping up to hold my neck. I returned the kiss, my hands snaking around his waist and relishing the soft pressure. I held him there for several minutes until a cough from the teacher encouraged us to move on. Phil huffed (so fucking adorable) when he had to move, but let me lead him out into the corridor, staying close to my side. I placed my arm possessively over Phil's shoulder, pulling him close and smiling when Phil slid comfortably to my side as we moved through the other students. No-one would ever bother Phil when I’m with him unless they wanted a broken nose. (After the first time it happened less often. I put the fucker in hospital.)

Once we were in English Phil took his usual seat and quietly began taking out his books for the lesson. I sat next to him and slung my arm back over his shoulder with a lopsided smile, Phil grinned brightly and leaned back into me, biting his lip softly (Fuuuuck). We always got a few looks from other students but I didn't care, most of them were scared of me anyway, they would never dare say anything to us.Not after I broke Dylan’s nose, the one guy who did. I kissed his hair (because I could) then went to work on my English with a huff, earning a giggle from Phil. He who shook his head and got to work on his own work. Phil loved English, it fascinated him.

I’ve always loved watching Phil work in English, he always looked so happy (then again, Phil was always positive. Almost), so interested in whatever mundane topic we were studying. After a while he smiled up at me in that adorable way only Phil does, with the tip of his tongue poking between his teeth, (I notice the cute little shit he does, okay?), then he absently shifted over and rested his head on my shoulder. He always got like this after a while, but I wasn’t complaining (What’s there to complain about?).

Chris pretended to choke opposite me (asshole), so I flipped him off. It earned me a swift, “Daniel, enough,” from our uptight, generally snide English teacher, (she seriously needs to deal with that attitude problem). Phil tried to make himself look smaller (difficult when you’re over 6ft) as he blushed, he always did at the attention. It was adorable, he feels more comfortable with Chris than he does with some of my other friends, I guess he trusts him (On some level). Chris jokes with us, but he always keeps an eye on Phil when I’m not around, yeah he’s alright. I rubbed Phil’s shoulder softly, he seemed lost in thought. (He does that often, he has a wonderful mind) "You alright baby?” Phil hummed for a second before answering, "Uh huh,” he nodded and brought his sweater paw (Every fucking time), to his mouth as he looked around the class, "Just thinking,” he shrugged and looked at his paper.

"What you thinking about?" In my gut, I could tell something was bothering him, and that wasn’t allowed. Phil looked down, "Do I dress funny? I keep getting looks from some of the more edgy guys and the jocks, it’s weird. Some of them keep making really dirty comments, I don't like it." He pouted, looking genuinely upset. Fuckers, I’d warned them about this before. I shook my head, "You dress perfectly baby, they just think you're pretty. But you're mine. I’ll deal with them.” I slipped my arm around Phil’s body protectively, “If any of them touch you, you tell me right away, yeah baby?” I reminded him and got a soft nod in response. These assholes knew he was off limits, maybe the need reminding after school. Damn it, just got this shirt clean. I heard a small giggle from Phil as if he could hear my thoughts (Sometimes I swear he can). He rolled his eyes, leaning his head back onto my shoulder, "They're stupid then, they know I’m all yours,” he grinned innocently. “Just try not to get suspended again? It’s boring without you here.” I laughed (He always makes me laugh), he knew me so well.

"All mine," I kissed his cheek. "I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try to break as few bones as possible this time, scouts honor." I saluted him and Phil giggled happily at the affectionate, albeit genuine, promise. He whacked me in the side, “oomph, careful baby.” He clearly found that amusing, (He’s seriously stronger than he looks). Phil often pointed out he couldn't see why everyone thought I was so scary (I would be offended if he weren’t so darn cute, I worked hard to get this image). Not once has Phil ever found me intimidating, it was a big part of what drew me to him (opposites attract and all that cliche bullshit). Even when he had seen me intimidating other people, or when he saw me beating the shit out of a jock for grabbing his ass, not once did he find me threatening.

There was laughter behind us and I glared over my shoulder, catching the group of boys in eying Phil up in the back, practically undressing him with their eyes. I growled at them (yeah growled. No one messes with Philly), reaching back and shoving their table, “I hope you haven’t got practice tomorrow Peters, because after school I’m gonna break your fucking legs” I smirked when the asshole (god I hate jocks, think they're better than everyone), in question blanched and looked away. Phil ignored the exchange, I felt him draw small circles on my thigh with his fingertip while he read, humming contently. 

The rest of the hour passed quickly enough, leading us into break (Fucking finally). I yawned, "Ready to go baby?” Phil nodded as he finished packing up his stuff, "Yeah, let's go,” he took my outstretched hand as we exited the room together. I tucking him into my side once again. "Where too?" Phil considered for a moment, "Back corner of the cafeteria and make out?" He giggled and nuzzled into my side, slipping his arm around my hip and bringing me closer to him (cheeky fucker). I gave him a small smirk, "Making out in the cafeteria, eh?" I winked teasingly and Phil gave a small smirk.(Don’t be deceived by his sweet nature, Phil’s far from innocent).

I glanced over the many people in the cafeteria as we waited to be served, odd as it may seem, Phil’s more into the heavy PDA thing than me. Doing certain things in public make me anxious for...various reasons. I have reputation to uphold as the school bad boy. We got our snacks and made ourselves comfortable in the far corner of the room, Phil was staring at me questioningly but I waited for him to speak up himself (He always did eventually). "Dan, are you okay?" He nudged my arm cutely, "Yeah of course pretty boy, why?" I took a bite from my muffin, crumbs dropping from my lips. "You seem distracted, I was worried something might be wrong," Phil giggled as he wiped the crumbs from my lips, and shook his head fondly, (I’m messy so sue me). I shook my head, "You distract me, baby." (Smooth Dan, smooth). Phil smiled fondly and shook his head again at my efforts, "Smooth" he giggled (see). I wrapped my arms around his waist, "The smoothest, always have been." Phil rolled his eyes and went to kiss my cheek.

 

I turned and caught the kiss on my lips, making Phil giggle as he slipped his arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss with a low hum. Phil smiled and parted his lips, making a small content noise as I ran my tongue bar over his tongue. Phil trailed his fingers over the back of my neck (My neck is so fucking sensitive it makes me full body shiver). I love it when he touches me but I didn’t want to get too graphic in front of all these people. I had an embarrassing habit of... whining (I’m loud, fuck off, okay) a bit... which wasn't very fitting with my...reputation.

Phil pouted and moved his hands back to a safer spot on my shoulders and nudged my nose, "Sorry, forgot," he whispered sweetly. (Shit). I chuckled apologetically, "It's okay." I blushed a despite myself (He has that effect on me). I just didn’t particularly want everyone knowing I was a whiny bottom in bed (surprised? So was I). I figured neither did Phil. He likes my bad boy reputation as much as I do, so we agreed to keep that between us, plus, Phil is fucking hot in bed. Like, fuck.

Phil winked (tease), before sitting up and eating his snack. I smiled gratefully, I have an intimidating image which we both love, but when it comes to sex, Phil is confident as fuck and takes charge (and fuck, it was everything), it works out well. I don't want everyone to know I’m a bottom, so Phil was always careful with his affections. However, sometimes he forgets, which was actually pretty adorable, on account of how apologetic and sweet he gets afterward.

Break went by quickly enough, I had French next (fucking fantastic). I don’t mind doing language classes, they’re interesting, but I’m just shit at them. Luckily Phil is good, and there to help me, it makes the whole thing more bearable. We took our usual seats and began getting out our stuff, (yawn). Unlike me, Phil was really quite good at French (nerd), and he likes being able to help me, he says it makes him feel special (fucking adorable nerd). Louise, one of Phil's friends, sat with us for French. I like her, she’s sweet and very loyal but sassy as fuck. She always makes me laugh, and one of the few girls that never tried it on with me. I seriously couldn’t understand why the others still tried, wasn’t it was clear from the pretty (adorable, sexy, perfect), pastel boy always on my arm, that I’m not interested?

I glared at the paper in front of me, chewing my pen with obvious frustration (I'm really shit at French). "Phil? I-can you help me?" I pouted after a few minutes of silent brooding, hoping the answer would pop out at me. Phil grinned, evidently waiting for me to give up and ask, "Of course! You've just got the verbs wrong, look,” Phil smiled softly, and showed me how to work them out.

I nodded, slowly coming to understand the sentence, and as I did Phil grinned brightly. He leaned in to peck my cheek but blushed shyly as he realized the teacher probably wouldn’t like that, and nudged me instead (Fucking kill me, he’s too cute). I leaned in and kissed him warmly instead, fuck the teacher. "Thank you baby,” I smiled as Phil kissed me back shyly, "You're welcome."

 

The hour passed, and next, we had different classes. I pouted at him as he went to go down a different corridor and he laughed softly. “I’ll see you soon.” He left, and it was like everything was a little bit darker. I had art, I don't hate art as such, I’m just not good at it, and I missed being with Phil, (I’m not obsessed, you are). It took so long to pass, using the time to basically doodle some trees for our ‘project’ and then rushing out the door when the bell went. It was finally time for lunch, and time to get back to Phil. 

He was already at our table when I sauntered over to join him. I caught Phil giggling quietly to himself at the way people instantly moved out of my path and winked at him’sexily’. I settled down with a long sigh, dropping my head onto his shoulder. "Urrrrrgh,” I groaned and stretched out my long limbs. Phil pouted at me and lay his head on top of mine, stroking his fingers along my arm. "What's wrong baby?” he asked softly. I said nothing other than giving a groan followed by a tired whine, but it was enough for my perfect boyfriend to get the message.

Phil nudged my arm, "Want to skip last two?" He offered quietly. I smirked against his shoulder, "What are you suggesting?” I teased, though I knew exactly what he was insinuating. "Maybe we skip out, find a nice quiet spot and I can help relieve some of your tension," Phil giggled quietly, biting his lip (Fuck he kills me everytime he does that). I grinned widely, "Hmmm that's very bad of you Philly," But I started kissing his neck lightly, causing Phil to sigh, closing his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, opening his neck up to the kisses.” You're a bad influence on this good boy," he teased (cheeky fucker). "You're not good at all, don't lie,” I whispered.

"I am very good! A model student." Phil huffed and pouted playfully, though his eyes were full of mischief. I hummed, "Sure baby, sure,” I stood up, "I know a place," Phil grinned and stood up, “Let's go.” He let me lead him out of the room, towards the other end of the school. "Where are we going?" Phil grinned, probably at the thrill of doing something bad (As if we hadn’t done this before), and followed me quickly. "There's a bathroom hardly anyone goes to," I smirked and stopped outside the door. "Oh," Phil peaked inside, pulling me in when he saw it was empty. I shut the door and locked it behind us, the last thing I wanted was us nearly being caught… again. I opened my mouth to speak, "I know it's not the most romantic or… sanitary but I thought-", Phil cut me off, "Shut up," and kissed me, holding my hips at first then moving his fingers up over my chest.

I shivered, always so responsive to his talented fingers. "You sure?" I checked quickly, but Phil answered instantly, "I'm sure, please? I hate not being able to be affectionate all day, I don't want to wait two more hours," Phil pouted and kissed my jaw, "Let me make you feel good.” he purred lowly, effectively breaking any resolve I had left. "I can never say no to you," I cupped his jaw and brought him in for a kiss. "Good," Phil hummed and kissed me back wrapping his arms around my neck. (And this is where it gets really good).

I moved carefully, backing us up until my back hit the counter, a small whine escaping my lips as Phil pulled away, biting his lip and sinking to his knees. He smirked up at me and nuzzled his face against the bulge that was already painfully obvious in my ripped jeans. I took a sharp breath, "You sure baby?" (God I wanted him to be sure). Phil looked up through those long lashes of his, batting them innocently, (though right now there was nothing remotely innocent about him). "Positive," Phil smiled up at me and (finally) unzipped my jeans, tugging them down to my ankles along with my boxers.

I’m still surprised sometimes that I’d managed to make a boy like Phil mine, he’s so fucking perfect. Phil giggled and suckled the tip of my cock just right, looking up with his big, blue eyes and effectively snapping me from my obvious staring (I can’t help it, really I can’t). I gently stroked his hair, just because I could. He’s just so special, a valuable thing I was lucky to have, (because let’s face it, I am). I groaned, "Fuck I love you,” Phil pulled back just a little, "I love you too baby." He smiled, and ducked his head back down with more purpose now, taking half of my cock in one movement, (fuuuuck), his long, rough tongue running over the skin.

I moaned loudly, “You're so good at this,” I tightened his grip on Phil's hair. Phil smirking against my cock, (I love it when he’s cocky), "M'like to make my baby feel good." Phil hummed around me, slowly inching down until his nose was pushed into the light hair at my base. I moaned whorishly (What it’s true) at the move, (with no regrets, it felt fucking amazing), and gripped his hair hard. "F-Fuck baby, slow down or I’m gonna cum,” Phil groaned longingly and pulled back, instead sucking slowly along my length, easing off a little as I sighed, falling back from the edge that I was just dangerously perched on, “Just like that,” I panted. Phil hummed at the encouragement, sucking at the pace I liked, every now and then pulling up and playing with my tip with his tongue, (he knows that drives me insane!).

I let myself indulge for a while longer, relishing in the feeling, before tapping Phil's head, "Want us both to feel good,” I whined quietly, getting impatient to feel him inside me. Phil pulled back, standing up. "Can I fuck you?" He grinned knowingly, (bastard knew I wasn’t going to say no), undoing his own jeans quickly. I shivered, "God please," I hopped up onto the counter, leaning back and spreading my legs wide. Phil grunted as he looked over my body, and quickly pushed his jeans and boxers to the ground, fishing a small bottle of lube from his bag, (innocent my ass… literally). I chuckled, "You keep that in your bag?" I teased, but he just he raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, just a little one." Phil smirked, "Would you rather I use spit on you in place of lube?" He produced the comeback quicker than I expected, "Because if you do I'm gonna need you to suck me off", he smirked confidently. Fuck.

I blushed, lost for words, "No, god no, use the lube,” I chuckled, “but I can still suck you off if you want?" I purred, looking up from under my lashes, and giving him the best bedroom eyes I could muster (Two can play at that game). "Fuck, I'd like that," Phil grunted and stroked his thumb over my lips, looking at me like I was something precious. I blushed harder under his intense gaze (damn it Lester, every time). He was forever telling me how lucky he felt, he got to have the ‘Strong, intimidating, hot boyfriend who was also secretly a bottom’ (his words, not mine), it was heaven, apparently.

I slid off of the counter and dropped down, lapping at the tip of Phil's cock as soon as it was in my eye line, (I like his cock in my mouth, sue me). Phil moaned, (as expected), and stroked his fingers softly through my bouncy, albeit now slightly sweat matted, curls closing his eyes. I took this as my chance, sliding my mouth down Phil's cock, humming as I enjoyed the weight on my tongue. Phil has an amazing cock (Not gonna lie), and I was never one to shy away from vocalizing that fact, any chance I get to enjoy it, I take.

 

"Baby hmm, that feels so nice,” Phil let his eyes roll back in his head, I was clearly doing something right. I took him further into my mouth, working the metal of my tongue bar over his skin and up through his slit every few seconds. Phil moaned loudly, "Oh god I forgot about that for a second,” (Rude). I huffed and pulled up working the hard metal around his tip and teasing the small ball through his slit, before sinking down to the base. "Jesus, fuck" Phil cursed, grabbing my head "Yes baby, like that,” (That’s more like it). I swallowed around him and groaned, my eyes watered from the stretch (but I fucking loved it). "Oh god, just a minute more or I'm going to bust right here," Phil blurted out and I hummed triumphantly, sucking his cock for a bit longer before coming back up and taking a long breath.

Phil moaned and ducked in to kiss my neck as soon as I was on my feet, sliding a slick finger past my rim without warning. I squeaked (You would too) at the sudden intrusion, "Some warning please,” Phil giggled playfully and rolled his eyes, (seriously how can he still be cute with a finger in my ass?!), and kissed my nose. "Daniel, I'm going to finger your beautiful ass now, okay?" Phil wiggled his finger. I pouted, laughing despite myself and settling into his neck to press soft kisses there. Phil relaxed as he gently worked me open, starting lazily with one finger and slowly building up to two. I spread his legs out to make it easier for him, “Mmmm, feels so good.”

 

"You like that baby? Do you want three?" Phil hummed as he kissed me hard. "Yeah, please,” I kissed him back needily (He gets off on it). Phil slipped in a third, I whined, rolling my hips down into Phil’s fingers and as expected he praised me. "I love your whines baby," I hummed, "Want you, I’m ready, please!” I begged softly, (Always gets me my way). Phil quickly removed his fingers and spread some of the lube over his cock, and slipped between my thighs. He looked up at me, his eyes dark and filled with lust, as he held me by the hips, and gently slid inside.

I whimpered softly, "Aaaah, you're so big, always stretch me out so perfectly with your cock,”Fuck I felt so full, I love that feeling. No matter how much Phil stretches me, his cock always does the job better. Phil moaned and held my waist, "You're so tight, always take me so deep,” he purred. Phil was very vocal about how much he loved our sex life, it was always when he felt his most confident. I loved making him feel confident in himself, so I took every chance I could to let him express it, (and it isn’t exactly inconvenient of for me to get fucked as often as possible).

I wrapped my arms around Phil's neck, burying my head in his shoulder as he bottomed out inside me, (this was always the best part). I loved the release that came with this, no longer have to keep up the persona of scary and intimidating, I could just lie back and let Phil take care of me, make me feel good, love me. Phil wrapped his arms around me, as if reading my mind, and pulled me up into his arms. He held me as if I was the most precious thing in the world, letting me bury into the warmth of his shoulder and whimper, I loved it. He said nothing and simply let me enjoy the release I got, his focus on moving fast and hard, to pleasure us both.

 

My mouth hung open by Phil’s broad shoulder, Phil never got the credit for his body he deserved, under his baggy pastel attire he had broad, strong shoulders, a wide chest, and a tight, flat stomach, (he was a fucking god). I let my eyes close over, letting out soft whines and long moans as Phil assaulted my prostate with every thrust. I love Phil so fucking much. "M'close." I whimpered, and immediately Phil began peppering hot kisses all over my flushed skin. "Let go baby, let go for me, let me take care of you," Phil purred, slipping his fingers around my cock and gave it a few long strokes to tip me over the edge.

I muffled my cries of ‘Yes’, ‘There’ and ‘Phil’, into Phil's shoulder as I came across his hand and both of our chests, meeting Phil's thrusts with gentle movements of my own. It only took a few seconds before Phil was cumming, and he moaned my name as he spilled inside of me, the warm, full feeling that I love so fucking much. 

 

I panted softly as I came back to myself, resting back on the counter for much-needed support. Phil was panting too, gently letting me back on my feet once he had pulled out of me, and cleaning us both up gently. "I love you," I whispered, kissing him with all the emotions running through me at that moment. "I love you too," Phil whispered back as he returned the loving kiss, before gently redressing us both, then giggling as he hid behind one of his sweater paws. Back to his adorable self, (Fuck he is so cute). "Dan?" He asked cutely. "Yeah sweetheart?" I fastened my jeans and tousling my (now curly) hair to try and portray less of an “I was just fucked” look.

"Can my bad boy boyfriend skip his last period and take me for ice cream?" Phil giggled softly, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. I grinned, pulling him into a tight hug, "Of course baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Created by Tumblr users howell-lesters and do-it-with-dan
> 
> Feel free to leave us criticism or comments to help us improve either here or on our tumblrs :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
